


Laissez-moi suivre ma voie obscure

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bien / Mal, Double maléfique, F/F, Post-5B
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: Regina a expulsé d’elle-même la Méchante Reine, mais celle-ci est de retour à Storybrooke et s’intéresse de très près à Emma. Entre Regina et l’imprévisible Méchante Reine, le cœur d’Emma balance. Quant à Regina, que lui inspire vraiment la Reine ? Swanqueen, post-saison 5.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [suffer me to go my own dark way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978241) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



> Voici une histoire que j’ai adoré lire et que j’ai trouvée très sexy, avec Emma face à la fois à Regina et à la Méchante Reine -- et attirée par les deux ! Elle comporte notamment une scène d’anthologie à laquelle je pensais encore des semaines après l’avoir lue (patience, elle se trouve vers la fin…) Cette histoire fait une centaine de pages mais ne comporte que trois chapitres, j’ajouterai donc quelques épisodes chaque semaine, à mesure de mes dernières corrections et relectures. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira autant qu’à moi ! HLK

― Hm, jolie robe, dit Emma, dont les yeux papillonnent vers le bas avant qu’elle ne les en arrache pour regarder à la place le visage de Regina en clignant des paupières.

― Est-ce que c’est une sorte de… d’exercice donné par Archie ? Je sais que vous êtes plutôt déprimée depuis l’épisode où vous avez réduit en poussière le cœur de votre alter-ego maléfique mais… Henri ne vous a pas vue comme ça, si ?

Ses yeux s’égarent de nouveau vers le bas.

Regina semble amusée.

― Tu parles trop, dit-elle en la frôlant pour entrer dans la maison. Peut-être cela fait-il partie de ton charme.

― Mon charme ? répète Emma en lui emboîtant le pas. Regina est d’une drôle d’humeur on dirait. Dites, vous voulez… à boire ou quelque chose ?

Regina se retourne de nouveau, très brusquement, et Emma manque de l’emboutir.

― Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, et soudain les doigts de Regina s’enfoncent douloureusement dans ses joues. Elle tire Emma en avant par la prise qu’elle a sur son visage et l’inspecte comme si elle examinait un fruit à l’épicerie. Emma est tout à fait perplexe. Un peu confuse. Et excitée à un point embarrassant.

Regina penche la tête de côté, une dangereuse lueur d’intérêt soudaine dans les yeux, s’avance sans crier gare et embrasse –

– Oh mon _dieu_ –

– embrasse férocement Emma sur la bouche. Emma chancelante manque de reculer sous le choc et puis l’embrasse à son tour avec tout autant d’ardeur, ses mains descendent le long du satin lisse et brillant de sa robe pour l’attirer plus près tandis que la bouche de Regina lui coupe le souffle. Et elle fantasme plus ou moins là-dessus depuis des années mais ça n’a jamais été tout à fait comme ça dans sa tête. Il n’y a aucune gentillesse dans le baiser de Regina, rien de cette valse-hésitation qui a marqué leur relation. Pas la moindre hésitation et Regina entièrement en mode domination qui la plaque contre le mur tandis qu’elle fait sauter les boutons de sa chemise et s’engouffre dans la brèche.

Et Emma est tout à fait prête à lui rendre la pareille. Elle se presse contre elle, plaque les mains sur la poitrine de Regina, ce qui tire de cette dernière un petit bruit de surprise, sourit largement le visage dans le cou de Regina, et la hisse sur la table de la cuisine, faisant glisser sa robe ridicule d’une de ses épaules pour la mordre délicatement.

― Je vois pourquoi tu as fini par lui plaire, ronronne Regina tout en arrachant un nouveau bouton de la chemise d’Emma.

Voilà qui est… bizarre, mais Emma ne va pas se mettre à se poser des questions sur ce qui pourrait bien n’être au final qu’un rêve sur le canapé après trois paquets de chips si elle y réfléchit trop. A la place, elle dit d’une voix haletante « Vous me devez une nouvelle chemise » _,_ et espère de toutes ses forces que ce rêve ne finisse jamais –

– surtout pas avec son ( _oups_ ) petit ami en train de se racler la gorge à la porte de la cuisine.

― Pas maintenant ! gronde Regina en balançant sur Killian une vague de magie qui le renvoie tout droit dans le salon. Emma émet un vague bruit d’inquiétude et Regina l’embrasse étroitement, chasse jusqu’à la dernière pensée de son esprit en un instant et Emma se colle à elle et lui pose sur les fesses des mains appréciatrices.

― Oh, tu me plais vraiment ! dit Regina d’une voix rauque tandis que leurs jambes se mêlent. Elle est redescendue de la table à présent, et il manque à leurs baisers quelque chose qui fait tourner la tête d’Emma quand elle y pense, mais elle ne remet rien en question. Ni Regina qui l’enveloppe d’une étreinte possessive, ni Regina qui lui mordille le cou et la naissance des seins, ni _Regina_ enfin dans ses bras. 

Pas avant qu’une voix dangereuse ne retentisse derrière elles et ne fasse s’écarter Emma de Regina d’un bond, horrifiée de la reconnaître.

― Lâche-la ! dit une deuxième Regina – _sa_ Regina – depuis la porte, les yeux rétrécis et les mains tendues en un geste menaçant tandis qu’elle observe la femme aux côtés d’Emma.

La Méchante Reine se met à rire et un de ses bras se glisse de nouveau autour de la taille d’Emma, qui frissonne de désir renouvelé. Le regard de Regina est brûlant, et glisse jusqu’à la chemise ouverte d’Emma pendant un furieux instant.

― Non, dit la reine en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux d’Emma.

Celle-ci soupire et se laisse aller malgré elle. Le front de Regina se plisse.

― Je garde ce qui est à nous.

Regina les regarde en clignant des yeux et _putain_ , voilà qui est embarrassant, cette façon qu’a la Méchante Reine de pouvoir faire d’Emma tout ce qu’elle veut. Elle ferait vraiment mieux de juste… s’écarter.

― Elle n’est pas à vous ! gronde Killian, de nouveau sur pied et qui rôde à une distance prudente derrière Regina. Elle est à moi !

Les trois femmes tournent vers lui un regard incrédule. Il bat en retraite. Emma dit :

― Killian, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t’en aller.

― Oui, allez-vous-en, ricane la reine dont la main descend sur Emma et se plaque sur son…

Oh ! Les joues d’Emma sont rouge vif à présent, bien qu’elle ne puisse dire à ce point si c’est d’humiliation ou de désir.

― Sortez d’ici, lui marmonne Regina d’un ton sans réplique. Il sort d’un pas chaloupé en leur jetant à toutes un regard noir.

― Emma, dit Regina d’une voix soigneusement égale, ensemble nous pouvons l’arrêter.

La Reine a un sourire oblique.

― Elle n’a pas envie que j’arrête.

Elle lèche le contour de l’oreille d’Emma, et Regina la regarde faire avec un regard _douloureux_ , d’une certaine façon, et soudain être séduite par la Méchante Reine n’est plus aussi excitant.

― Quel dommage que tu aies perdu tout ce temps… A quoi ? A être son _amie_?

Elle rit.

― Tu aurais pu la goûter à la place.

― Emma, dit Regina en se concentrant, déterminée à ignorer la reine. Sa voix est douce quand celle de la Reine est dure et riche, et Emma s’efforce de la regarder au lieu de se focaliser sur les mains de la Reine qui sondent son intimité à travers ses vêtements. Le regard de Regina est orageux mais toujours assez facile à déchiffrer et Emma hoche lentement la tête, se préparant pour une attaque coordonnée.

La Reine renifle avec mépris.

― Je t’en prie. Je suis toujours toi, _Regina_. Le moindre plan – le moindre calcul, le moindre désir – rien n’a de secret pour moi.

Elle caresse les cheveux d’Emma qui se retourne, croise son regard et se fige.

Sous la coiffure extravagante et le maquillage agressif, ce sont toujours les yeux de Regina qui lui renvoient son regard. Il y a en eux quelque chose de dur et de malveillant, mais la Reine sourit et Emma frissonne de la sombre mélancolie sous la surface.

― Elle a gâché toutes les chances que nous avons eues avec toi, souffle la Reine, et tu la choisirais quand même ?

― C’est Regina, dit Emma impuissante, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule à l’autre bout de la pièce. La Reine est focalisée sur elle mais tout aussi consciente de Regina en train de traverser la cuisine qui se rapproche lentement d’elles à pas mesurés.

― Je… choisirai toujours Regina.

La reine ricane, nullement impressionnée.

― Croyez-vous que je ne sois pas Regina, mademoiselle Swan ? demande-t-elle avec une cadence si familière qu’Emma se sent fondre un peu. Croyez-vous que je ne la connaisse pas sur le bout des doigts ?

Elle se détourne si soudainement qu’Emma renâcle à la perte de son étreinte tandis qu’elle change de position pour accueillir l’approche de Regina en lui effleurant le cœur d’un doigt.

― La moindre peur, roucoule-t-elle, le moindre ressentiment. Le moindre espoir broyé et tombé en poussière.

Elle serre le poing mais Regina ne bronche pas, se contente de la contempler de ses yeux sombres.

― On ne peut pas nous _séparer_ , dit-elle d’un ton moqueur. On ne peut pas nous couper proprement en deux comme le poignet d’un pirate.

Elle fait courir ses phalanges le long de l’arc de la mâchoire de Regina, le regard avide. Les yeux de Regina aussi sont avides, et Emma prend une inspiration et lui pose une main protectrice sur le poignet.

― Tu fais partie de moi, murmure la reine. Et je fais partie de toi.

Voilà des semaines qu’elles pensaient avoir éradiqué la moitié de ce qu’est Regina, et Emma a été témoin de tout – la frustration de Regina face à sa propre indécision, Regina dont les moindres aspérités ont été rabotées et perdue sans elles, Regina qui culpabilise, toujours prête à pleurer et à s’apitoyer sur son sort au lieu du feu inflexible qui l’habitait auparavant. Regina contemple cette partie d’elle-même avec crainte et détestation, et tellement de _désir_ qu’elle est tétanisée sous les doigts d’Emma, tremblante et brûlante tandis que la Reine la prend par le menton et pose les lèvres avec le plus grand soin sur celles de Regina.

― Oh là, dit Emma les yeux écarquillés. Regina reste immobile, les mains rigides à ses côtés, et ne répond pas plus qu’elle ne s’écarte. Au lieu de cela, c’est Emma qui la tire à l’écart lorsqu’elle finit par retrouver le contrôle de ses facultés en présence de la Méchante Reine, et Regina reprend brusquement son souffle en battant en retraite vers Emma.

― Lâche, dit la reine d’un ton suffisant en les regardant reculer vers la porte. La main de Regina serre plus fort celle d’Emma. Elle semble plus terrifiée qu’Emma ne l’a vue depuis le jour où Henri a tendu son cœur à Peter Pan.

― Trop effrayée pour te joindre à moi, soupire-t-elle. Trop effrayée pour lui avouer la vérité à _elle_.

Elle esquisse vers Emma un geste plein d’ennui.

― La vérité, répète Emma. Quelle vérité ?

― Emma, contentons-nous de partir, siffle Regina en fusillant de nouveau du regard son autre moitié. Mais le ton égal qu’elle avait plus tôt a disparu à présent, remplacé par une incertitude tremblante qui ne lui va pas du tout.

― On en viendra à bout une autre fois.

La Méchante Reine éclate d’un rire mélodieux, riche et terrifiant.

― A bientôt, Em-ma.

Elle souffle son nom comme le fait Regina lorsqu’elles se disputent, un ronronnement séducteur qui titille quelque chose au plus profond des entrailles d’Emma.

― Nous n’en avons pas fini toutes les deux.

Elle tord le poignet d’un geste théâtral et s’évanouit dans un nuage de fumée violette, et Emma ne peut que contempler bouche bée l’endroit où elle se tenait, confuse et débordante de frustration sexuelle.

* * *

Elle n’a pas le loisir d’épiloguer sur cette rencontre cependant, pas alors que Regina poings serrés et tendue est résolue à protéger tous ceux qu’elle aime de la Méchante Reine.

― La magie du sang ne l’arrêtera pas, dit-elle en faisant les cent pas lorsqu’elles se retrouvent plus tard dans la soirée pour combattre les ectoplasmes au service de Hyde. Elle peut franchir toutes les barrières que je peux traverser. A part m’enfermer chez moi avec Henri…

― J’ai besoin de vous, dit aussitôt Emma.

Regina la regarde en clignant des yeux. Emma sent sa nuque chauffer sous son regard interloqué.

― Je veux dire… Pour combattre les marionnettes de Hyde. Dieu sait ce qu’il va encore nous lâcher dessus depuis le pays des contes oubliés. Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule.

Les doigts de Regina remuent nerveusement contre sa taille.

― Vous avez Zelena.

― Il me faut plus que Zelena pour affronter les… trois mousquetaires maléfiques. Ou tous les ectoplasmes. Ou le frère du docteur Whale.

Elle fronce le nez.

― Tous les bouquins que j’ai évité de lire au lycée.

― Vous avez laissé tomber le lycée.

Naturellement Regina est au courant de cela, même si elle masque la note réprobatrice dans sa voix.

Emma se renfrogne tout de même.

― Oui, eh bien je ne pensais pas vraiment que le cours de littérature m’aiderait à acquérir la moindre compétence utile dans le monde réel. Bien sûr, j’ai aussi fait l’erreur de croire que je _serais_ dans le monde réel pour le reste de ma vie…

Elle s’adosse au mur du bureau du shérif.

― Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai besoin de votre aide. Vous ne pouvez pas rester sur la touche alors qu’on se bat contre Hyde _et_ contre votre moi diabolique.

Elle change de position au souvenir de ce que signifie être _contre_ le moi diabolique de Regina et son ventre se tord. Regina referme les bras sur elle-même et murmure :

― Je suis désolée.

― Vous n’y êtes pour rien.

― Elle sème le chaos partout où elle peut, dit Regina en croisant le regard d’Emma, qui reste prisonnier du sien. Elle… a fait ce qu’elle a fait pour vous mettre mal à l’aise.

― Ouais, dit Emma en se mordant la lèvre. Elle, euh. Pour ça, elle a tout à fait réussi.

Son esprit lui repasse des souvenirs de la Reine – qui manque de la tendresse de Regina, mais toujours si férocement passionnée et exigeante comme seule Regina sait l’être – et de ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle. Elle les refoule avec un sentiment de culpabilité.

― Super mal à l’aise. Pas avec vous, dit-elle hâtivement, et ses mains bougent sans la _moindre_ permission de son cerveau pour prendre celles de Regina. Je sais que vous n’êtes pas elle.

Les mains de Regina sont chaudes bien que son regard soit indéchiffrable.

― Non, dit-elle. Bien sûr que non.

Emma repense à cet instant sur le toit à New York, à ce _Je suis désolée_ que Regina a murmuré à son autre moitié, et au chagrin dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle a broyé le cœur de la Reine.

― Elle vous manque ? se risque-t-elle à demander.

Le regard de Regina revient aussitôt se plonger dans le sien. Emma déglutit.

― Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas. Elle faisait partie de vous.

― Elle était tout ce que j’avais de pire, dit Regina, et le détecteur de mensonges d’Emma bipe.

― Non, elle ne me manque pas.

La vulnérabilité flambe dans ses yeux comme elle l’a fait sur ce toit – _Regarde ce que tu es devenue_ , s’était gaussée la Reine, et Regina s’était retrouvée prisonnière de son regard comme une enfant craintive – et elle détourne les yeux d’Emma.

Emma ne sait pas ce qu’elle ferait sans la part la plus dure d’elle-même – surtout maintenant qu’elle se sent molle en permanence, comme si chaque pichenette, chaque coup porté la pénétrait et la refaçonnait encore et encore, et que seule sa dureté sous-jacente la préservait – et elle a appris à en apprécier tout aussi profondément la valeur chez les autres.

Mais Regina a si désespérément souhaité se débarrasser de la sienne qu’Emma ne dit pas un mot pour remettre cela en question.

* * *

Il est bien plus tard dans la nuit lorsqu’Emma s’aventure seule dehors. Regina les fait tous dormir chez elle ce soir – une barrière les scelle à l’intérieur jusqu’au matin afin que la Méchante Reine ne puisse pas s’y introduire pendant qu’ils dorment et tuer Mary Margaret ou elle-même – et le silence a fini par se faire dans la maison. Emma a invité Killian dans leur refuge, mais il a décliné après la conversation qu’ils ont eue un peu plus tôt et qui a… mal fini. Peut-être pas aussi mal que de se faire jeter hors de sa propre maison par la Méchante Reine pour séduire sa petite amie, mais mal.

La maison est bondée à présent, cinq adultes et trois enfants entassés les uns sur les autres, et Emma assez claustrophobe pour se risquer à franchir la barrière afin d’aller respirer un peu d’air frais avant d’aller se coucher. Zelena a l’une des chambres d’amis et ses parents l’autre, ce qui fait d’Emma la seule personne au rez-de-chaussée sur un canapé-lit convertible. Personne ne le remarque lorsqu’elle se glisse dehors dans le jardin au lieu de se coucher et en fait plusieurs fois le tour en respirant l’air frais de la nuit.

― Es-tu vraiment si téméraire, ou est-ce que tu m’attendais, demande une voix traînante derrière elle.

Emma fait volte-face, les mains braquées devant elle et prête à faire appel à la magie.

― Vous rôdiez là dehors pendant tout ce temps ?

La reine sort du couvert des arbres d’un pas nonchalant. Elle porte une tenue plus sombre et plus ajustée ce soir, une robe qui épouse toutes ses formes sans le haut col et le corset rigide de celle de l’après-midi. Sa chevelure rassemblée au sommet de sa tête lui retombe en cascade dans le dos, et ses yeux brillent d’amusement lorsqu’Emma déglutit.

― Non, dit-elle d’un ton traînant, je suis passée voir mon fils et j’ai découvert qu’ _elle_ m’avait enfermée dehors. Puis je suis allée chez toi. Où ton petit ami attendait, tout seul.

Elle hausse un sourcil. Emma l’observe, tendue.

― Vraiment sans intérêt, il ne vaut pas la minute qu’il me faudrait pour disposer de lui.

― Ce n’est pas mon petit ami, s’empresse de dire Emma, tout de même soulagée qu’il soit en vie. Je veux dire, on a plus ou moins rompu. Je crois.

La Reine lui tourne autour d’un pas fluide. Ses hanches roulent, ses mouvements sont gracieux et un peu hypnotiques.

― Raconte donc !

― Apparemment, dire à quelqu’un qu’on l’aime et ensuite embrasser la moitié maléfique de votre meilleure amie est… mauvais pour l’ego, d’après lui.

Il l’a agacée à tout ramener à lui alors qu’elle ne _savait même pas_ qui était en train de l’embrasser, et ensuite il lui a balancé sèchement un argument dont il fallait reconnaître qu’il était valide, comme quoi elle avait _rendu_ le baiser, et à présent… Rupture. Semblerait-il.

― Je n’en ai pas parlé à Regina, dit-elle en s’humectant les lèvres. Ni à personne, mais s’il vous plaît, ne le dites pas à…

Elle s’interrompt. La Reine la regarde avec perplexité.

― C’est vrai. Bien sûr que vous allez le faire.

D’une certaine manière, il est facile d’être en présence de la Reine et d’oublier qu’elle n’est pas Regina, que tous ces petits tics familiers et cette voix tranchante, ce n’est pas juste… La meilleure amie d’Emma un peu trop protectrice.

― Je pourrais le tuer, propose la Reine. S’il est devenu une nuisance.

Elle sourit, une lueur chaleureuse dans les yeux à l’idée de tuer, et Emma en est étrangement touchée.

― C’est… gentil, j’imagine ?

Emma fronce les sourcils. Elle sent venir un mal de tête.

― Mais je le préfère en vie, merci.

― Comme tu veux.

La Reine se détourne, ayant de nouveau perdu tout intérêt, et Emma observe la manière dont ses fesses bougent sous le velours moulant avec davantage d’intérêt que ne devrait sans doute en avoir une amie platonique. La Reine fait volte-face, surprend le regard d’Emma et lui décoche un sourire canaille.

― Euh, parvient à dire Emma tandis que la Reine revient vers elle, lui glisse une main autour de la taille et la laisse traîner tout en s’éloignant de nouveau. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est que… Je suis la Sauveuse. Votre ennemie mortelle, non ? Mais vous n’avez pas essayé de me tuer une seule fois.

La Reine hausse les épaules, un geste d’une humanité inattendue pour un personnage sorti d’un conte de fées.

― Oui, oui. Je finirai par en arriver à Blanche-Neige et à toi.

Son regard est distant. Il y a quelque chose de terrifiant à voir cette copie conforme de Regina, qui prend les choses tellement à coeur, et à lire le détachement dans des yeux qui jamais auparavant n’ont eu cet air détaché. 

― Mais d’abord, la femme qui nous a fait ça.

Elle rôde derrière Emma à présent, hume l’odeur de l’arc de son cou, et sa langue pointe pour goûter sa peau.

― Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Regina, dit Emma d’une voix mal assurée en rejetant la tête en arrière pour offrir à la Reine un meilleur accès. Elle est tout aussi impuissante à lui résister qu’elle l’est face à Regina, tant de choses chez la Reine étant toujours celles qui rendent unique la femme qu’elle… Sa meilleure amie.

Mais la Reine s’écarte d’elle, les yeux étincelants d’une rage soudaine.

― Tu ne me laisseras pas ? Toi ? gronde-t-elle. Tu es une protectrice faible et indigne d’elle, et tu crois pouvoir…

Elle s’interrompt et Emma l’observe, ses mains se tendant à nouveau dans l’attente de son attaque. La Reine fait volte-face.

― Elle croyait pouvoir m’utiliser et ensuite me rejeter ? Et ensuite me _broyer le cœur_? Comment ose-t-elle ?

Elle s’avance à nouveau et Emma fait inconsciemment un pas en arrière pour s’appuyer contre un arbre.

― Je vais lui faire payer pour tout ce qu’elle m’a pris, ronronne-t-elle contre les lèvres d’Emma, et celle-ci la désire douloureusement de tout son être.

Il lui faut davantage de force qu’elle ne veut l’admettre pour se détourner d’elle.

― Je ne vous laisserai pas m’utiliser pour faire souffrir Regina, dit-elle tandis que les lèvres de la Reine lui frôlent la joue au lieu de la bouche.

La Reine affiche un air de dédain.

― Soit, dit-elle en se redressant. Et elle s’enfonce à grands pas dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière. Emma l’observe avec regret et s’en veut un peu pour cela.

* * *

Elle entre dans la cuisine et se fige. Regina est assise à la table, les yeux sur la porte de derrière, en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

― Bien discuté ? dit-elle d’un ton neutre.

Il n’y a pas moyen qu’elle ait pu entendre ce dont elles parlaient depuis l’autre bout du jardin avec un sort de protection entre elles, mais Emma se tortille tout de même, envahie par un sentiment de culpabilité.

― Si on veut, admet-elle. Ca n’a pas l’air de l’intéresser de blesser ma mère ou moi. Ni Henri, je pense. Je ne la laisserais s’approcher d’aucun de nous mais… On n’a pas l’air d’être sa cible principale, en l’occurrence.

― Rien que moi.

Regina finit son thé.

― Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne.

― Vous croyez qu’elle travaille avec Hyde ? hasarde Emma, désespérée d’échapper au regard noir et morne de Regina qui dit tout et rien à la fois.

Regina secoue la tête.

― Je suis sûre que c’est ce qu’il croit, et ce qu’elle lui laisse croire pour l’instant. Où cela va mener… Je ne voudrais pas être Hyde quand tout cela va finir.

― Est-ce qu’il y a un moyen de… Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qu’on fait d’elle ? s’interroge Emma. Si on ne peut pas l’envoyer ailleurs tourmenter un autre royaume ni lui broyer le cœur…

Cette dernière perspective lui picote la gorge comme s’il s’agissait d’un _meurtre_ , alors qu’il ne s’était agi pour Regina que d’un moment d’affirmation de soi lors de sa première tentative.

Regina frissonne avec une égale révulsion, comme si cette idée la rendait malade à présent.

― Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, et Emma s’assied dans un silence tendu pendant que Regina rince sa tasse et la pose sur l’égouttoir.

Elle se retourne une fois fini, entremêle les doigts en prenant une inspiration, et sa voix est incertaine lorsqu’elle prend la parole.

― Je suis descendue ici parce qu’Henri m’a dit que vous aviez l’intention de dormir sur le canapé.

― Oh. Oui, peu importe.

Emma hausse les épaules.

― Entre le divan et partager la chambre d’un gamin de treize ans…

― Vous pouvez partager la mienne, s’empresse de dire Regina, et Emma la dévisage. Les joues de Regina prennent une chaude nuance brun clair. Je veux dire, il y a toute la place et je ne vois pas… Ce qui nous en empêche. Vous n’avez certainement pas à passer la nuit sur le canapé parce que j’ai insisté pour que tout le monde dorme ici.

Elle hausse les épaules, un geste plus naturel de sa part que chez la Méchante Reine.

― Et je pensais que vous viendriez avec Crochet, mais…

― Ouais.

Emma se mâchonne la lèvre, également nerveuse.

― Euh. Ca serait super, merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

― Bien sûr que non, dit Regina en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Laissez-moi vous installer.

Elle la conduit à l’étage, le sac d’Emma à la main, et il n’est ensuite plus question de la Méchante Reine, rien que d’elles deux évoluant l’une autour de l’autre dans la chambre de la maîtresse de maison tandis qu’elles s’apprêtent à se coucher.

Le lit de Regina est probablement le plus confortable sur lequel Emma se soit jamais allongée. Elle s’étend de son côté, pose la tête sur l’oreiller et observe la fin de la routine nocturne de Regina. Elle vient de se démaquiller et lorsqu’elle se met au lit, Emma hume une bouffée de cette coûteuse lotion pour la peau qu’elle n’associe qu’à Regina. Elle porte un pyjama de satin et se blottit de son côté en croisant le regard d’Emma qui lui sourit depuis l’autre bout du lit.

― Vous avez vu le devoir de maths d’Henri ?

C’est d’une parfaite banalité, et Emma respire plus facilement à chaque moment ainsi en présence de Regina.

― Ouais. Notre fils déchire au collège.

Elle remue les sourcils.

― Et il se débrouille bien aussi avec les filles. Il avait un rencart cet après-midi !

― Argh, grommelle Regina avec bonne humeur. Ne m’en parlez pas. Je maintiens l’interdiction des rendez-vous galants après huit heures du soir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sorti du lycée.

― Parfait, approuve Emma.

Une pensée lui vient.

― Donc…

Elle regarde Regina en plissant les yeux.

― Quand vous nous avez envoyés loin d’ici à cause du sort de Peter Pan et donné de faux souvenirs…

― Mmm.

Leurs mains dérivent l’une vers l’autre presque inconsciemment. Emma entrelace les doigts à ceux de Regina et les serre.

― C’est juste que… Vous savez, après coup, je me suis dit que ça aurait été un moyen vraiment simple de lui implanter des souvenirs d’une discussion sur le sexe _sans_ qu’il ait vraiment fallu l’avoir. Et Henri avait le bon âge et tout. 

Elle jette un regard soupçonneux à Regina. Ses paupières sont baissées et il y a l’ombre d’un sourire narquois sur son visage.

― Peut-être que vous n’y avez simplement pas pensé. C’était une période mouvementée.

― Peut-être, murmure obligeamment Regina.

Emma la dévisage, bouche bée d’indignation.

― Vous avez fait exprès de laisser ça pour moi, n’est-ce pas !

Cela a été… Sans doute l’expérience la plus embarrassante de toute sa vie, à l’exception peut-être de ce moment un peu plus tôt dans la journée où Regina est entrée et l’a trouvée en train d’embrasser la Méchante Reine.

Regina, l’air satisfait, reste sur ses positions.

― Vous ne pouvez rien prouver, rétorque-t-elle, l’ébauche de sourire narquois toujours aux lèvres.

Les yeux d’Emma se rétrécissent et pour plaisanter, elle dit sans réfléchir :

― Je parie que la Méchante Reine me le dirait.

Il y a un moment de tension où tout se fige. Les yeux de Regina s’assombrissent et Emma retient son souffle tandis que la Méchante Reine les surplombe comme un nuage de cendres qui flotte, prêt à tout dévaster sous lui. Et puis Regina lève les yeux au ciel et Emma soupire si fort que Regina en sourit presque.

― Très bien, oui. Oui, je l’ai fait exprès. Ce n’était que justice.

― Quoi ? glapit Emma d’une voix que le soulagement rend trop aiguë. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

― Vous avez eu ma fin heureuse avec mon fils ! accuse Regina. Puisque vous alliez avoir cela alors que moi je serais misérable, je comptais bien vous donner au moins un peu de fil à retordre.

Elle sourit avec satisfaction.

― Je n’ai aucun regret.

Leurs mains sont toujours entrelacées et Emma lui pince brusquement la paume.

― Vous êtes horrible !

Il y a un nouveau moment de silence et Regina hausse les sourcils.

― Je peux difficilement être _horrible_ , dit-elle dans une pâle tentative pour répondre d’un ton léger. J’ai extirpé de moi à peu près tout ce qui l’était, vous vous souvenez ?

Emma ironise.

― Ah oui. La fameuse, la terrible Méchante Reine qui semble surtout vouloir… Vous savez.

Elle s’interrompt, embarrassée.

― Me séduire.

Le regard de Regina se voile, lourd et amusé, et Emma croise les jambes sous la couverture.

― Ca ressemble en effet à sa façon de faire, dit Regina tandis que son pouce trace des motifs sur la paume d’Emma.

Emma frissonne, l’air entre elles de nouveau chargé de tension d’une nature différente.

― Alors…

Elle s’humecte les lèvres. Regina suit des yeux le passage de sa langue et Emma déglutit.

― C’est comme ça que vous en avez subjugué des milliers ? Vous les mettez sur votre table de cuisine et…

Elle serre les jambes un peu plus fort l’une contre l’autre.

L’expression de Regina alterne entre le chagrin, l’embarras et l’amusement persistant face à la mésaventure d’Emma.

― Non, admet-elle. J’étais… J’ai utilisé les gens pour leur faire faire ce que je voulais, mais j’ai rarement senti le moindre désir de…

Ses joues sont deux tons plus sombres que d’habitude et elle change soudain de position afin de pouvoir détourner le regard d’Emma.

― Les mettre sur ma table de cuisine, achève-t-elle, les doigts glissant de ceux d’Emma.

Emma laisse sa main là où Regina l’a abandonnée, la paume encore brûlante de son contact.

― Alors c’est moi qui suis spéciale, dit-elle avec un rire d’autodérision.

Elle était plus malléable peut-être, moins résistante, trop avide et _embarrassante_ , et oh mon dieu, Regina le sait.

Mais Regina se retourne pour croiser son regard et le retient, avec sur le visage quelque chose d’à la fois chaleureux et d’un sérieux absolu.

― Oui, murmure-t-elle en tendant la main pour poser des doigts légers sur la pommette d’Emma.

Son pouce rejette en arrière une boucle de cheveux et il fait à Emma l’effet d’un trait de feu sur sa peau.

― Vous l’êtes.

Elle ferme les yeux, estimant la conversation finie, mais ses doigts restent sur la peau d’Emma. Celle-ci ferme les yeux et sent Regina se rapprocher jusqu’à ce qu’elles respirent le même air. La respiration de Regina s’égalise et Emma fait de son mieux pour l’imiter, mais lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elles ne dorment ni l’une ni l’autre.

* * *

Elles ne discutent pas du lendemain matin – de Regina enroulée autour d’Emma, de la main d’Emma sous la chemise de Regina et du moment où Emma s’est réveillée, a souri paresseusement, perdue dans un rêve, et s’est penchée pour l’embrasser. Elle s’est écartée en sursaut tout aussi vite et Regina a rougi et couru sous la douche. Emma est sortie de la pièce d’un pas chancelant, sous le choc, et a failli emboutir une Zelena au sourire narquois.

― Folle nuit ? demande-t-elle d’un ton traînant avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

 _Bref._ Elles n’en discutent pas. Elles sortent plus tard afin de dresser une nouvelle barrière autour de l’école d’Henri pour empêcher la Reine d’entrer et se contentent prudemment de parler boutique.

― Henri ne quitte pas le bâtiment jusqu’à ce que j’arrive…

― Il vous faut un mot de passe, propose Emma.

Regina la regarde en clignant des yeux.

― Un mot de passe ?

― Elle est votre sosie, vous vous souvenez ? Quelque chose qui permettra à Henri de savoir que c’est vous.

― Ah, oui.

Regina est déstabilisée à présent, désorientée comme jamais elle ne l’a été avant cette nuit-là sur le toit. Ce n’est pas uniquement la présence en ville de la Méchante Reine qui cause sa détresse – c’est la part d’elle-même qu’elle a abandonnée en se scindant en deux.

Elle a la larme facile ces derniers temps, elle qui se maîtrisait bien mieux auparavant. Emma est entrée dans le bureau du maire une demi-douzaine de fois pour le déjeuner et y a trouvé Regina les yeux rougis et ébranlée, en proie à un désespoir sans nom dont elle n’a pas été capable de la libérer.

Elle a eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elles… ne pratiquent pas l’accolade. Jamais. A la place, Emma lui a pris les mains et Regina avec un pâle sourire lui a dit « Il faut juste que je m’y fasse » et a accepté de voir Archie avec un minimum de persuasion.

La Méchante Reine a fait ressortir davantage de désespoir et aussi de détermination chez Regina, et Emma marche à ses côtés et l’observe avec une admiration muette tandis qu’elle aboie de nouveaux ordres. Il manque toujours quelque chose – quelque chose qui attirait Emma autant que Regina l’attire à présent – mais penser à _cela_ veut dire penser à l’incident de la table de la cuisine et Emma n’y est pas prête.

A la place, elles arpentent la ville et repoussent les marionnettes de Hyde tandis que Zelena patrouille autour du bâtiment de l’école.

― Pensez-vous qu’elle aime Henri ? s’interroge Emma tandis qu’elles reprennent la direction de l’école à la fin de la journée.

― Je ne crois pas qu’elle soit capable d’amour, dit Regina avec raideur. Je suis sûre qu’elle _croit_ aimer Henri, mais elle voudrait… le posséder, plutôt. Elle va déformer et pervertir le moindre soupçon d’amour en elle et le changer en désir de possession.

Elle jette un regard noir en direction des bois derrière elles, un vif dégoût d’elle-même peint sur le visage, et Emma lui prend la main.

Naturellement, c’est le moment où Killian apparaît devant elles, débouchant à l’angle du Terrier du Lapin et les regardant toutes les deux d’un air moqueur.

― Swan, dit-il entre ses dents. _Regina_.

Il prononce le nom de Regina avec tant d’amertume qu’elle le regarde en clignant des yeux, interloquée.

― Quoi encore, pirate ?

Emma sent le regard de Regina sur elle, inquisiteur, et secoue imperceptiblement la tête.

Killian l’aperçoit et les gratifie toutes deux d’un regard noir.

― Méfie-toi, Swan. Je n’ai plus rien à perdre.

C’est une menace qui devrait être risible mais Emma sent incertitudes et désespoirs anciens refaire surface au dégoût qu’il lui manifeste. Il est facile parfois de se dissimuler derrière la famille et les nouvelles missions et de prétendre que la Ténébreuse et l’Enfer n’ont jamais eu lieu. Parfois – chaque fois que Killian esquisse un rictus et que quelque chose en elle se rappelle tout ce qu’elle a mis dans cette relation en bout de course – elle redevient cette enfant suppliante et éperdue d’amour. 

― Ne vous avisez pas de la menacer, dit Regina d’une voix moqueuse et incrédule. Pour qui diable vous prenez-vous ?

La ressemblance avec la Méchante Reine est si troublante pendant un instant qu’Emma l’examine avec consternation. Mais il y a de la chaleur dans son regard férocement protecteur, sa main serre celle d’Emma, et celle-ci respire à nouveau.

― Croyez-vous représenter la moindre menace pour elle comme pour moi ? Allons-nous en, Emma.

― Salut, dit platement Emma, et elle s’accroche à Regina et se laisse entraîner loin de Killian.

― Vous êtes en pleine dispute tous les deux, dit Regina une fois seules de nouveau. Vous ne l’aviez pas dit.

Elle scrute le visage d’Emma, inquiète, et lui pose une main sur l’épaule.

― Ca va ?

Emma hoche la tête.

― Tout va bien. Il n’y a… pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Je contrôle la situation.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a si facilement donné tous les détails à la Reine mais n’est même pas capable d’avouer à Regina qu’elle a rompu avec Killian. 

Peut-être est-ce parce qu’elle est certaine que c’est Regina qui est descendue en enfer pour elle. Peut-être est-ce parce qu’elle refoule tant de honte que Regina – Regina qui a rejeté toute cette part obscure et honteuse d’elle-même – ne comprendra pas comme elle l’aurait fait autrefois.

Mais Regina la connaît assez bien pour savoir qu’elle lui cache quelque chose, et Emma sent son regard sur elle tandis qu’elles descendent la rue qui mène à l’école d’Henri.

― Emma, s’il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez discuter…

Elle s’interrompt. Zelena se tient à l’entrée de l’école, Neige à ses côtés, et fixe Regina, le visage livide.

― Mais je viens de te voir, dit-elle d’une voix aiguë et paniquée.

Emma cesse de respirer.

* * *

― Il faut onze secondes, dit Regina les dents serrées tandis qu’elles disparaissent et réapparaissent à la maison. Elle est rejetée en arrière avec force, la barrière intacte rejetant toute Regina qui se risquerait au travers, et Emma se concentre pour la faire tomber.

― Trois secondes pour pénétrer la poitrine, deux pour arracher le cœur.

Regina a le souffle court, ses mots se font de plus en plus stridents.

― Une pour tourner le poignet. Cinq pour serrer jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe en poussière. Savez-vous à quel point il a été _facile_ d’apprendre cela ? Savez-vous à quel point il est facile de réduire quelqu’un en poussière ?

Sa voix se fait plus forte.

― _Elle_ , oui.

― Je sais, je sais.

Emma finit par réussir à faire tomber la barrière et elles se précipitent dans la maison comme un seul homme.

― Henri ! Henri ?

― Elle va tout me prendre. Elle va me _punir_ de l’aimer. L’amour est une faiblesse.

Regina abat la main sur la table de l’entrée et en fait du petit bois.

― Onze secondes.

Henri n’est pas dans la maison. Bien sûr que non. La Méchante Reine n’a pas débarqué à l’école vêtue d’un tailleur pantalon fonctionnel et deviné le mot de passe juste pour le ramener _à la maison_.

― Où alors ? dit Emma en faisant les cent pas. Elle ne pense pas. Elle ne pense pas à ces onze secondes, ni à l’impuissance de savoir que Henri a été _pris_ , seigneur, elle aimait _bien_ la Reine, et maintenant…

― Il y a ce passage sous la bibliothèque, et cette cabane dans les bois où on s’entraîne à faire de la magie, et qui sait où…

― Comment pouvez-vous être si calme face à tout ça, lui balance Regina d’un ton accusateur, les yeux écarquillés par l’outrage et la terreur. Comment pouvez-vous vous contenter de rester plantée là comme si… Comme si elle n’allait pas…

Une sorte de supplément de peur inonde Emma face à la frénésie impuissante de Regina. Celle-ci est d’une précision mortelle sous la menace, prompte à agir mais toujours _focalisée_ , et ceci est…

― Il faut bien que l’une de nous le soit ! riposte Emma, le souffle court. Il faut qu’on prenne une minute pour analyser la situation, et vous n’êtes pas…

Elle désigne Regina d’un geste impuissant.

― Regina, moi aussi j’ai peur, chuchote-t-elle, et une douzaine d’images d’Henri dans les griffes de la Reine la font trembler violemment.

La fureur passe sur le visage de Regina comme un frisson et puis retombe, et Emma a l’impression d’être moins claustrophobe et de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

― Je sais, dit Regina en prenant une inspiration. Je… Comment diable est-ce _elle_ qui a hérité du gène de la planification ?

Emma laisse échapper un rire tremblant, le cœur toujours sur le point d’éclater mais dont les battements s’apaisent.

― Vous êtes sûre de l’avoir eu un jour, ce gène ? D’habitude vous ne vous contentez pas de…

Elle fléchit les doigts et une petite boule de flammes jaillit de ses paumes avant de crachoter et de s’éteindre.

― Emma ! dit Regina, dont le ravissement perce à travers la tension dans sa voix. Vous avez enfin réussi à le faire !

― Plus ou moins, dit Emma avec un sourire radieux, un peu comme une élève fière d’avoir réussi à impressionner son maître. C’est presque comme les jours qui ont précédé leur descente littérale aux enfers.

― Ca commence à venir, en tout cas.

Elles respirent en chœur et leurs regards se croisent avec un regain de calme et de détermination. Emma dit :

― Maintenant, où pensez-vous qu’elle sera ?

Regina ferme les yeux, réfléchit, les rouvre.

― La crypte, dit-elle. Il y a une pièce à l’intérieur que j’utilise rarement. C’est là qu’elle sera.

Elle prend la main d’Emma et toutes deux disparaissent.

Elle réapparaissent dans le coin d’une pièce qu’Emma n’a jamais vue auparavant, cachées derrière une haute armoire. Regina lui appuie un doigt sur les lèvres, elles jettent un œil de l’autre côté et…

Emma étouffe un sanglot à peine audible.

Henri est assis à une table que la Reine a fait apparaître pour lui, les sourcils froncés tandis que son crayon gratte le papier.

― Je ne sais _pas_ comment faire ces équations ! dit-il d’une voix maussade comme celle du garçon de dix ans qui l’a ramenée à la maison.

 _Elle_ entre dans leur champ de vision, le regard noir et menaçant tandis qu’elle se penche sur lui.

― Tu l’as appris aujourd’hui en classe, ou on ne te l’aurait pas donné comme devoir à faire. Et tu ne bougeras pas de cette table jusqu’à ce que tes devoirs soient faits.

Emma cligne des yeux. La Méchante Reine… fait faire ses devoirs à Henri. Voilà qui est inattendu. Elle les cligne de nouveau. Henri dit :

― _J’allais_ avoir de l’aide. Si seulement tu voulais bien la relâcher !

 _La_ ? Qui ça ? Emma se tourne et grimace.

Il y a une seconde table installée dans le fond de la pièce, et Violette y est enchaînée à une chaise. Elle lutte contre ses liens et la Reine dit sombrement :

― Tu ne t’approcheras pas de mon fils.

― C’est ma _petite amie_ ! proteste Henri, mais il se tait en voyant le rictus qui s’affiche sur le visage de la Reine.

― Estime-toi heureuse que je ne t’aie pas arraché le cœur, siffle-t-elle à Violette.

Le visage de Violette est pâle mais défiant.

― Non, ça c’est ce que l’autre mère d’Henri m’a fait quand elle était maléfique.

Elle grimace.

― Il va falloir bien plus que ça pour que je renonce à lui.

Henri la regarde en clignant des yeux, flatté.

La Méchante Reine hausse un sourcil.

― Je t’aime bien, fait-elle remarquer, et Regina outragée en reste bouche bée.

― Comment peut-elle _bien l’aimer_? siffle-t-elle. Je ne l’aime pas, moi ! Quelle part de moi pourrait bien…

― Chut, dit Emma, les yeux rivés sur la scène en face d’elles. Henri griffonne de nouveau sur la feuille et il semble au bord des larmes.

― Je veux rentrer chez moi, explose-t-il, pâle, furieux et effrayé.

Le regard de la Reine s’assombrit et elle fait un effort visible pour se contenir.

― Tu es ici chez toi, Henri. Je suis ta mère. Chez toi, c’est avec moi.

Il y a une note de supplication dans sa voix à présent, et elle éveille quelque chose en Emma comme Regina chez Mère-Grand il y a des années, _J’ai sa chambre qui n’attend plus que lui_. Elle avait dit non à Regina et s’en était voulu pendant des jours. Mais avec cette Regina-là – les yeux brillants d’une avidité maniaque – elle n’y aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant d’empêcher Henri de l’approcher.

― Pourquoi voudrais-tu partir d’ici ? dit la Reine en agitant les doigts.

Un cupcake apparaît par-dessus les devoirs d’Henri et son crayon se transforme en cornet de glace.

― Je crois qu’on a assez fait de devoirs pour l’instant. Et si on dînait ?

Elle tape dans ses mains comme une enfant.

― Et si ça te disait qu’on sorte ensuite, on peut aller chez ta prof de maths et lui _ordonner_ de te faire ton devoir ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Henri laisse tomber le cornet de glace. La Reine gronde, capricieuse comme toujours :

― Ne sois pas ingrat, mon chéri. Tu n’as pas intérêt à me mettre en colère.

Il y a une note familière dans sa voix, une menace qui ne ressemble pas tout à fait à Regina et glace la peau d’Emma, qui s’avance juste au moment où Regina prend la parole.

― Ca suffit ! dit-elle d’un ton féroce en dépassant Emma pour foncer vers la table. Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça.

― C’est mon fils, gronde la reine, guère surprise de leur apparition. Henri laisse échapper un sanglot et se lève, chancelant.

― Ne _bouge_ pas, Henri ! ordonne la Reine.

― Tout va bien fiston, dit Emma en se rapprochant insensiblement.

Elle croise le regard de Violette.

―On va vous sortir de là, OK ? On est deux contre une.

La Reine se gausse.

― Toi et elle ? Cette enfant frêle et tremblante ? Que pourrait-elle bien me faire ?

Elle s’avance d’un pas fluide, fait le tour de Regina avec un rictus.

― Faible ! crache-t-elle. Qu’as-tu jamais fait à part laisser triompher de toi ennemi après ennemi jusqu’à ce qu’il ne te reste plus rien d’autre que tes ennemis ?

Regina dégaine une boule de feu comme une épée pour la bataille.

― Jet t’ai arraché le cœur et je l’ai broyé, dit-elle en serrant les dents, le dos droit et les yeux sur Henri. Puisqu’on parle de _faiblesse_.

Mais Emma la voit chanceler lorsque la Reine s’approche et racle Regina de ses ongles noirs tout le long du cou jusqu’à l’épaule.

Elle s’interpose entre elles et Henri, lui permettant de s’échapper jusqu’à elle et le recueillant dans ses bras. Un effort de concentration et elle parvient à relâcher les chaînes autour de Violette.

― Personne ne s’en va avec mon fils, dit la Reine, les yeux toujours sur Regina. Elle tend brusquement un bras et une énergie magique fuse aux quatre coins de la pièce.

― Notre fils, dit machinalement Emma, et les deux Regina la regardent en clignant des yeux.

Elle grimace.

― Je veux dire… Notre fils à Regina et moi.

― Ah oui, dit la Reine en faisant volte-face.

Emma recule précipitamment, tenant étroitement Henri par le bras.

― Je ne suis plus votre _parfaite_ petite success story, alors vous pouvez me prendre mon enfant. N’est-ce pas ainsi que cela fonctionne ?

Elle rit, amère et moqueuse, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

― Treize ans à être mère mis au rebut parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur des attentes de la mère biologique !

C’est Henri le premier à réagir. Il se penche en avant dans les bras d’Emma tandis que ses sourcils se froncent et il examine la Reine, la tête penchée de côté.

― Regina…, dit Emma impuissante, les yeux dans ceux de la Reine. Il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse répondre à cela, à ces vieux ressentiments et à ce jugement qui ressurgissent comme si elles n’avaient pas dépassé ce stade alors qu’elles l’ont _fait_. Quand l’idée même de laisser la Reine s’approcher d’Henri est…

― Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! tonne la Reine, du feu crépitant de ses deux mains. Henri regarde la Reine bouche bée comme un enfant qui commence enfin à comprendre ce qui a si mal tourné. Regina la contemple avec une expression qu’Emma ne parvient pas à déchiffrer, et Emma ne peut pas les perdre tous les deux à cause d’erreurs vieilles de trois ans, elle ne _peut pas_ …

C’est leur fils qui les sauve.

―Maman, dit Henri en échappant à Emma pour s’approcher timidement de la Reine. Celle-ci le regarde en clignant des yeux, paralysée par l’incertitude qui se mêle à sa fureur.

― Maman, dit de nouveau Henri en tendant vers celle de la Reine une main tremblante.

Elle le laisse la prendre, soudain subjuguée par sa gentillesse, et Emma retient son souffle. Il ne peut rien dire qui puisse…

Mais il ne dit rien du tout, se contente de laisser aller sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit timidement. Et dieu sait par quel miracle, elle ne l’attaque pas, ne se téléporte pas ailleurs, ne fait rien de plus que de le regarder bouche bée en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Regina a toujours l’air à cran, toujours l’air déchirée par tout cela, et Emma a peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui risque d’aggraver les choses. C’est encore Henri qui leur trouve une issue.

― Je peux revenir te voir demain ? dit-il, et Emma se tend à sa question et encore plus au hochement de tête hésitant de la Reine.

Mais la Reine n’émet pas d’objection lorsqu’ils s’en vont ensemble, le bras d’Emma de nouveau autour d’Henri tandis qu’ils remontent vers la surface, et ce n’est qu’alors que Regina ravale un sanglot et court vers Henri.

― Ca va, dit-il en se baissant pour qu’elle l’étreigne et en la serrant dans ses bras tandis que les larmes coulent sur les joues de Regina. Ca va. Elle n’était pas si mal jusqu’à ce que je dise que je voulais partir. Et j’ai un peu envie de voir comment elle est.

Il s’accroche toujours à elles deux avec autant de force qu’il l’avait fait après avoir échangé son corps avec Peter Pan, les doigts crispés sur leurs épaules avec une vigueur qui dément sa peur.

― Du coup je suppose que j’ai trois mamans maintenant, non ? dit-il avec un rire tremblant. Et Regina redouble de larmes dans ses bras.

* * *

― Le truc avec elle, c’est… commence Emma avant de s’interrompre.

Regina dit avec lassitude :

― Ne dites pas qu’elle n’est pas si terrible.

― Elle n’est pas si terrible, dit Emma avec une grimace.

Elles sont de nouveau en train de patrouiller en ville, à guetter les nouveaux acolytes de Hyde. Il s’est mis à leur envoyer ce qu’Emma appelle des ectoplasmes, des êtres semblables à des ombres venus du Pays des Contes Oubliés dont l’autonomie leur a été dérobée. Ils sont moins affectés par la magie qu’ils ne devraient l’être, et Emma ne sait pas du tout quoi faire d’eux.

Ce qui… n’est pas un problème inédit ces temps-ci à Storybrooke, semble-t-il.

― Je veux dire, elle n’est clairement pas un très bon parent, mais elle n’a pas … tenté de conquérir la ville ou je ne sais quoi ? Elle essaie d’être une mère pour Henri, elle essaie de … Me parler…

Elle resserre sa veste autour d’elle.

― Je ne sais pas. J’ai rencontré la Méchante Reine quand je suis retournée dans le passé, vous vous souvenez ? Elle avait l’air bien pire à cette époque.

Regina hausse les épaules avec humeur.

― Alors quoi ? La Méchante Reine n’est pas si maléfique que ça parce que je ne fais pas partie d’elle ?

― Peut-être, dit Emma pensivement. Peut-être que cette femme n’était pas seulement ce que vous aviez de pire, mais aussi de meilleur.

Regina lui lance un regard incisif. Emma expire une bouffée d’air.

― C’est juste une idée. Mais à part les robes, la Reine n’a pas l’air si méchante que ça.

― C’est parce que vous la sous-estimez, dit vivement Regina. Ce qu’elle fait en prenant Henri, en vous prenant vous… Ce n’est pas un signe de vulnérabilité. C’est de la vengeance et de la manipulation. Elle vous veut parce qu’elle sait que cela me blessera, et elle vous laisse… Faire avec elle votre fichu truc de _croire en moi_ parce qu’elle sait que cela servira ses intérêts quand elle vous trahira.

Arrivée à la fin de la phrase, Emma n’écoute plus, focalisée à la place sur un commentaire fait en passant au début.

― En me prenant ? répète-t-elle. Je ne suis pas Henri ! Comment croyez-vous que je sois… ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop elle-même où elle veut en venir avec sa question.

Regina plisse les lèvres, inspire et dit :

― Emma, vous et moi…

Une balle les frôle, ratant de peu l’épaule d’Emma. Celle-ci fait volte-face et aperçoit un ectoplasme de l’autre côté de la route avec un mousquet pointé sur elles. Derrière lui, une douzaine d’autres hommes s’avancent comme s’ils sortaient tout juste d’une reconstitution de la guerre de Sécession.

― Des armes à feu, crache Emma, les yeux rétrécis.

Les douze hommes tirent à l’unisson. Regina tend une main qui étincelle, intercepte les balles dans un éclair violet aveuglant. Emma se baisse et se retourne juste à temps pour voir un autre bataillon d’ectoplasmes derrière elles, ceux-ci armés jusqu’aux dents d’épées, de haches et de lances.

― Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce cirque ?

― Hyde sort l’artillerie lourde ce soir, siffle Regina en projetant une vague de magie qui traverse les ectoplasmes en ondoyant sans plus d’effet.

Emma observe le toit de chez Mère-Grand en plissant les yeux, et aperçoit Hyde – non, Hyde et une femme qu’elle ne connaît que trop bien – qui s’y tiennent et regardent les ectoplasmes leur fondre dessus.

― Non, il a des renforts, dit-elle en maudissant son propre optimisme.

Les hommes lèvent de nouveau leurs mousquets. Emma utilise sa propre magie, rassemble ses forces et en projette une vague sur l’ectoplasme le plus proche.

Il hurle et sa connexion avec Hyde se rompt tandis que son corps se solidifie. La magie lui ravage le visage, le laissant rouge et couvert de cloques. Il tombe à terre, la tête dans les mains.

― On peut les blesser, dit Emma horrifiée. Ils sont réels ?

― Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici, dit Regina d’un ton sinistre avec un geste du poignet.

Un faible nuage de magie apparaît et se dissipe en un instant. Regina contemple Emma d’un air mécontent.

― Ils sont trop nombreux. Quelque chose affaiblit notre magie.

Les treize ectoplasmes aux mousquets leur tirent dessus par salves, feu, rechargez, feu, rechargez, et Regina les protège de son mieux. Puis des coups d’épée volent et Emma plonge, se jette devant Regina, attrape l’épée de celui qu’elle a blessé et la fait tournoyer du mieux qu’elle peut pour tenir les autres à distance.

Ce n’est pas assez. Ca ne va pas être assez. Elles ne peuvent pas se téléporter ailleurs, elles peuvent à peine les ralentir, et les ectoplasmes de Hyde se battent avec une force décuplée.

― C’est eux ou nous, dit Emma d’un ton pressant tout en faisant tournoyer l’épée rouillée et en entaillant légèrement le ventre d’un ectoplasme. Il plie, piétiné par les autres tandis qu’il reprend consistance.

― Regina, qu’est-ce qu’on _fait_ ?

― On ne peut pas les tuer, dit Regina avec désespoir, un tourbillon de magie autour d’elle. Emma, ce sont des _gens_ !

Un ectoplasme soulève Emma dans les airs et la jette à terre. Elle atterrit avec un grognement, accroupie derrière le bouclier protecteur de Regina, et celle-ci vacille au-dessus d’elle.

― Emma !

― Ca va, ça va.

Elle tâche de se relever. Regina change de position et se place devant elle.

― Regina, qu’est-ce que vous faites ?!

― C’est moi qu’il veut, dit Regina entre ses dents en désignant Hyde d’un signe de tête. Il veut m’abattre, très bien ! Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser vous faire blesser dans la bagarre.

Elle se détourne, projette une dernière vague de magie sur les hommes aux mousquets, et se jette dans la mêlée devant elles.

― Regina ! crie Emma en se précipitant à sa suite, mais un ectoplasme la rejette en arrière. Ils convergent sur Regina et ignorent Emma, tous focalisés uniquement sur leur cible. Regina est noyée dans la foule à présent et Emma pousse, bouscule et ne voit rien…

… Rien d’autre qu’un jaillissement de lumière et puis un mouvement à l’arrière de la foule, un éclair de violet et de rouge, puis encore du rouge, et Emma se replie, levant la tête pour scruter de nouveau le toit de chez Mère-Grand. Seul Hyde s’y trouve encore, le visage crispé par la contrariété.

Emma tente de nouveau d’avancer, déterminée à sauver Regina. Un ectoplasme se précipite vers elle en brandissant sa hache, et puis il se produit un autre mouvement éclair et son cœur a disparu. Son cœur _de chair_ , qu’une main a arraché, laissant un trou béant là où il se trouvait ainsi qu’un homme en train de reprendre rapidement consistance qui regarde bouche bée sa poitrine ensanglantée tout en s’effondrant.

Emma recule d’un pas chancelant. D’autres ectoplasmes tombent, couverts de sang et de leurs propres entrailles, le cou à des angles peu naturels. Les ectoplasmes ne sont plus d’intangibles créatures sous le contrôle de Hyde. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes, déchiquetés à mains nues et assassinés comme s’ils n’étaient personne. Il y a du sang partout et Emma ne voit rien à part des cadavres maculés de rouge, n’entend rien à part un léger bruit de sanglots qui provient de quelque part au coeur du massacre.

 _Regina_. Elle suit le bruit des pleurs, enjambe aveuglément les hommes à terre sans se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité, et attrape le coude de Regina de peur de la perdre de nouveau. Regina pleure ouvertement, le regard empreint d’une horreur qu’Emma ne lui a déjà vue que lorsqu’Henri est en danger, les yeux rivés à la silhouette qui brise des nuques devant elle.

Un dernier ectoplasme est encore debout, brandissant sa hache au-dessus de la tête de Regina, et celle-ci lève le visage vers l’arme comme si elle allait peut-être la laisser s’abattre. Mais alors la Méchante Reine est devant elles, le visage déformé par une expression inhumaine de plaisir et d’allégresse, enfonce le bras dans la poitrine de l’ectoplasme avec une force empreinte de magie et en arrache un cœur bleu et rouge sanguinolent.

Elle le presse comme une éponge, l’écrase jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’une masse informe de sang visqueux, et puis seulement le laisse tomber et se tourne vers Regina. Celle-ci sanglote toujours, immobile hormis les larmes qui lui roulent sur les joues, et la Reine tend la main pour les essuyer tendrement du pouce.

― Chut, ma chérie, murmure-t-elle en laissant sur le visage de Regina des traînées rouges de sang gluant.

Regina la contemple d’un œil vide mais ne s’écarte pas. La Reine se détourne.

― Toi, dit-elle d’une voix plus tranchante à présent.

Emma est pétrifiée sur place, effrayée.

― Viens avec moi, dit-elle, et Emma fait un pas involontaire en avant. Nous avons des choses à régler.

Regina demeure immobile et muette, les mains tremblantes. Emma hésite. La Reine dit :

― Très bien.

Elle étend une main vers Emma et celle-ci fait non de la tête, futilement, tandis que le monde autour d’elles vire au violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle traverse la crypte à la minute où la magie autour d’elle se dissipe, fonce en avant et projette une décharge de magie que la Reine parvient à peine à arrêter à temps. Celle-ci semble interloquée par cet assaut, un sourcil haussé et ses longs ongles tapotant son bras opposé.

― Toujours aussi têtue. Je croyais que nous nous entendions bien.

Emma se penche en avant, haletante, et contemple les mains de la Reine. Le sang en a disparu ainsi que de sa longue redingote à présent, elle s’en est si aisément débarrassée avec l’allégresse meurtrière dont Emma a été le témoin. Elles n’en sont pas moins terrifiantes maintenant.

― Je ne fais pas amie-amie avec les meurtriers de masse.

Elle se mord la lèvre en reconsidérant le bien-fondé de sa déclaration.

― Pas quand ils viennent juste de massacrer plusieurs dizaines d’innocents, rectifie-t-elle. Bon sang, sa vie est tordue en ce moment.

La Reine semble amusée par son dégoût.

― Te souviens-tu de ce que t’a dit Regina au Pays Imaginaire ?

Elle se souvient…de bien des choses _. Vous voulez qu’on soit amies ? Vous êtes un lamentable gâchis ambulant. La même chose que je fais toujours. Notre fils. Nous t’aimons !_

― De quelle partie ? dit-elle.

Pendant un instant, elle a la chair de poule de savoir que… qu’il s’agit là de _Regina_ , que la Méchante Reine qui vient d’exécuter tous ces gens partage chacun de leurs souvenirs communs.

Mais il y a une noirceur dans les yeux de la Reine qu’Emma reconnaît pour l’avoir vue dans ceux de Regina, et c’est…

― Elle t’a dit qu’elle était là pour embrasser la noirceur afin que tu n’aies pas à le faire. Une famille épanouie.

Sa voix est méprisante, moqueuse, mais dans l’ensemble, pas aussi dégoûtée qu’elle aurait pu l’être.

Elles sont inégalement scindées en deux, Regina la repentie et la Reine, la méchante, et Emma se demande soudain laquelle des deux lui avait parlé alors. Peut-être était-ce bel et bien Regina, résignée à être prisonnière des méthodes plus expéditives de la Reine. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

― C’est ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire ?

Elle plisse les yeux.

― J’aurais pu m’en occuper en assassinant bien moins de gens.

La Reine lui lance un regard de défi.

― Et si tu n’avais pas eu le choix ?

― J’ai tué Cruella pour sauver Henri, lui rappelle Emma. Je le referais pour sauver Regina.

― Aurais-tu pu tuer toutes les marionnettes de Hyde s’il l’avait fallu ?

Elle rit.

― Leur arracher le cœur et faire une île dans une mer de sang.

Elle lui tourne autour dans un tourbillon d’étoffe, s’arrête devant Emma pour lui saisir le menton.

― Je pense que vous surestimez votre propre noirceur, Emma Swan, dit-elle d’une voix riche et onctueuse.

Emma se dégage en sursaut, piquée.

― Je fais ce que j’ai à faire pour protéger ma famille, dit-elle d’un ton acéré. Pour les protéger de _vous_ et de l’armée que vous avez aidé Hyde à monter contre nous.

― Je l’ai fait pour donner une leçon à Regina, dit sereinement la Reine, et Emma la fusille du regard avec un regain de colère.

― Elle est faible.

Les poings d’Emma se serrent.

― C’est la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

― Non, c’est _moi,_ corrige la Reine avec un rictus. Toutes ces réserves de force sont à moi à présent. Regina n’est rien.

Elle a une confiance suffisante en sa propre déclaration, et cela ne fait que décupler la colère d’Emma.

― Et pourtant il n’y a qu’elle qui soit capable de vous vaincre, souligne-t-elle en se rappelant – seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, les aveux murmurés par Regina et ses mains fermes sur ses épaules, les yeux de Regina brillants de larmes et d’affection et si proches…

― Elle vous a vaincue chaque jour de sa vie pendant des années. Elle est plus forte que vous !

― Tu es une imbécile, gronde la Reine, qui fait volte-face et se précipite vers la chambre secrète de la crypte. Je devrais te tuer tout de suite pour ton impudence.

Elle se retourne sur le pas de la porte, les yeux brillants d’énergie meurtrière indomptée, de…

_Cora était dangereuse parce qu’elle n’avait pas de cœur. Regina l’est plus encore parce qu’elle en a un_ , lui a dit un jour Gold. Et Emma regarde la rage mêlée à la douleur et au désir de meurtre irraisonné dans les yeux de la Reine.

― A quoi vous jouez au juste ? demande Emma avant que la Reine ne puisse la tuer ou sortir avec fracas. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez donc ? Pourquoi vous parlez de Regina comme si elle était votre ennemie pour la sauver ensuite ? Vous voulez prendre sa place, la tuer, ou…

― La punir, dit résolument la Reine. La faire souffrir, ramper, gémir et _supplier_ pour récupérer ce qu’elle a rejeté. 

Ses yeux luisent d’un éclat presque fou, et elle siffle :

― Pour cela, il faut bien qu’elle vive, non ?

Emma a la gorge sèche.

― Vous disiez qu’elle faisait partie de vous, parvient-elle à dire.

La Reine se rembrunit.

― Je faisais partie d’elle et cela ne l’a pas empêchée, _elle_ , de me broyer le cœur, n’est-ce pas ? Ou bien en avait-elle le droit parce que je suis _méchante_ ?

Elle s’avance de nouveau, ses doigts caressent la joue d’Emma dans une parodie d’affection.

― Je t’ai vue là-bas avec elle, roucoule-t-elle. Je t’ai vue lui dire de me tuer. Si assoiffée de sang, notre petite Sauveuse. Croyais-tu que j’avais oublié ?

Ses doigts descendent, appuient sur la gorge d’Emma avec une force douloureuse. Emma est paralysée, la respiration coupée, le cœur battant furieusement.

La Reine mord avec force sa propre lèvre et se penche pour embrasser Emma, les doigts toujours autour de sa gorge. Emma goûte le sang, recule en trébuchant et prend appui contre le mur. La Reine avance de nouveau d’un air menaçant et cette fois Emma ne se dérobe pas lorsqu’elle l’embrasse, se dresse contre les doigts autour de sa gorge et s’étrangle à la fois de douleur et de plaisir tandis qu’elles bougent l’une contre l’autre, de plus en plus vite et fort comme si elles étaient en guerre.

Emma n’arrive pas à respirer, à penser, à faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que se perdre dans ce baiser ardent et furieux. La Reine fait sauter les boutons de sa chemise et glisse une jambe couverte de cuir entre les siennes et Emma va et vient lascivement contre elle, tire les cheveux de la Reine avec assez de force pour la faire gémir de douleur et relâcher la pression sur sa trachée, rejette la tête en arrière tandis qu’à la place la Reine mord férocement dans la peau de sa gorge.

Elle va et vient plus fort contre la jambe de la Reine, éperdue et concentrée tandis que celle-ci prend possession du moindre centimètre exposé de son corps à coups de langue et de dents. Une partie d’elle-même hurle _meurtrière. Méchante. Diabolique_. Aucun de ces rappels n’a le moindre effet pour calmer le tournoiement dans son ventre. Rien ne peut…

― Je vais la tuer, dit une voix qui sort du miroir derrière elles. _Regina._ Sa voix fait l’effet d’une douche froide. Emma se redresse d’un bond, s’écarte de la Reine, et un rire de gorge retentit dans son oreille tandis que la Reine se glisse derrière elle à la place.

― Je vais lui arracher le cœur _une deuxième fois_ et la tuer.

Regina fait les cent pas dans son salon, les poings serrés et toute trace de larmes effacée de son visage.

Mary Margaret dit :

― Je sais que nous sommes tous en colère, mais tuer la Reine n’amènera rien de bon…

― Pas elle.

Regina colle un poing serré sur ses yeux.

― Emma. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’elle aille défier…

Elle s’affaisse.

― Ca n’aurait rien changé. La Reine a toujours eu l’intention de s’en prendre à elle.

― Je sais, murmure Mary Margaret, et elles échangent un regard lourd de sens qu’Emma ne peut interpréter. Maintenant, on la récupère.

― Si seulement elle _veut_ qu’on …

Regina semble au bord des larmes et Emma se penche en avant, le cœur en peine.

Des doigts minces se glissent autour de sa taille, rampent plus haut, l’immobilisant sur place.

Emma dit faiblement :

― Assez.

La Reine glousse de nouveau, son haleine effleurant le cou d’Emma, qui relève inconsciemment le menton.

― Elle va venir me chercher, chuchote Emma, fascinée par la Regina dans le miroir. Elle a la tête dans les mains, Mary Margaret lui frotte l’épaule d’un geste réconfortant, et Emma se languit d’elle avec autant de force qu’elle désire douloureusement la femme derrière elle.

― Tu n’iras pas avec elle.

Les dents de la Reine effleurent le bord de l’oreille d’Emma. Ses mains remontent, ses pouces caressent le dessous des seins d’Emma avec une possessivité flagrante, et Emma frissonne et ne répond pas.

― Peut-être n’as-tu jamais sauté le pas, mais tu es un peu amoureuse des ténèbres, n’est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts bourdonnent comme des vibrations sur ses côtes, dont ils jouent comme d’un piano macabre.

― La bonté est un luxe auquel tu ne t’es jamais fiée.

― Mes parents ont fait sortir toute la noirceur de moi avant ma naissance, admet Emma, les yeux encore rivés à la Regina sur l’écran tandis que Zelena entre dans la pièce. La Reine agite une main paresseuse et le miroir se tait.

― On dirait que… Le bien s’obtient toujours au détriment de quelqu’un d’autre, non ?

La Reine reste silencieuse, hormis un soupire approbateur contre l’oreille d’Emma. Celle-ci hasarde :

― Je crois que… Je n’ai jamais fait confiance aux gens qui prétendaient être _bons_ quand j’étais gosse. Les familles d’accueil…

Le souvenir lui donne la chair de poule.

― Les flics. Il y avait des gens qui vivaient dans les ténèbres et on ne pouvait pas non plus leur faire confiance, mais avec eux on savait à quoi s’attendre.

Elle ne peut rien dire de cela à Regina, elle qui se donne _tellement de mal_ et n’a pas besoin de son cynisme à présent. Regina a éradiqué d’elle-même toute la noirceur et ne comprendrait pas quel réconfort Emma peut encore y trouver. Que les fois où Regina s’est jetée au-devant du danger le regard fou et le meurtre au cœur, Emma en a été plus soulagée qu’effrayée.

_Tu es un peu amoureuse des ténèbres,_ et il est si facile de se retourner dans l’étreinte de la Reine et de la laisser l’embrasser férocement, de lui passer les bras autour du cou, de sentir ses mains lui peloter les fesses et de ne rien attendre de plus de sa part que ce seul moment. Ce n’est pas Regina – pas la Regina entière, pas la moitié d’elle dont Emma sait qu’elle l’aime mais qui ne sauterait jamais ce pas- _là_ – mais elle lui convient toujours, d’une façon dont seule Regina peut lui convenir. Il n’y a aucune hésitation, aucune peur des conséquences, et pendant un instant elle se sent comme lorsqu’elle était Swan la Ténébreuse, libre et sans entraves.

Lorsqu’elle s’écarte, la Reine est en train de lui sourire, et son sourire n’est pas tant empreint de calcul ou d’orgueil que de tendresse.

― Je pourrais me faire à toi, dit-elle, ce qui est… une sorte de bizarre déclaration d’affection, dans un sens. Emma rougit.

― Comme c’est touchant, dit une voix sèche depuis l’autre bout de la crypte, et Emma regarde dans le miroir au lieu de se retourner. Elle se voit, enveloppée dans une étreinte possessive, sa chemise à demi ouverte et une main qui s’attarde au creux de ses reins. Et derrière elle, Regina, les yeux flamboyants tandis qu’elle fusille sa jumelle du regard. Mary Margaret se tient à ses côtés, pâle et inquiète, et Zelena s’attarde à l’arrière, examinant la Reine avec fascination.

― Maintenant laisse-la partir, dit Regina d’une voix à vif et meurtrie, et Emma s’écarte en trébuchant de la Reine en direction des trois femmes venues la sauver.

La Reine leur rit au nez.

― Non, dit-elle, et elle plonge la main dans la poitrine d’Emma et lui arrache le cœur.

* * *

Le silence règne pendant un instant où tout se fige. Emma sans voix face à cette trahison qu’elle aurait pu anticiper mais dont elle ne s’est pas assez souciée pour le faire – et Regina debout, totalement immobile, les poings serrés et le regard noir. La Reine examine le cœur et ensuite ses ongles avec ennui.

Mary Margaret dit d’une voix tremblante :

― Prends-moi à la place.

Elle passe devant Regina, les bras le long du corps et le menton levé, et se plante devant la Reine d’un air de défi.

― C’est moi que tu veux, pas Emma. Laisse-la partir et prends mon cœur à la place.

― Maman… dit Emma en s’interposant entre elles. La Reine ne l’arrête pas, bien qu’une sourde sensation de constriction dans la poitrine la fasse trébucher.

Mary Margaret est pâle et immobile.

― Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est en train de te faire, mais je ne vais pas rester plantée là et la laisser continuer.

Elle lève son arc et attrape une flèche.

La Reine fait un geste de la main et l’arc se fend en deux.

― Tu ne me sers à rien, dit-elle en se détournant, et Mary Margaret accuse le coup comme si elle l’avait frappée.

― Toi non plus.

Elle pose un regard froid sur Zelena.

― _Soeurette._

Elle rit.

Les lèvres de Zelena se tordent.

― Si tu crois que j’ai peur de _toi_ …

― Oh, mais tu devrais.

La Reine s’avance d’un air menaçant et Zelena sursaute, une main levée pour invoquer sa magie. Regina lui saisit le poignet avant qu’elle puisse le faire, les yeux toujours rivés sur le cœur d’Emma.

― Tu crois que torturer quelques Munchkins et pleurnicher après ta maman a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les choses que j’ai faites ? Tu es une _novice_ qui fait semblant d’être vicieuse parce que Regina avait mieux à faire que de s’intéresser à toi.

Elle siffle, d’une voix basse et mauvaise.

― Notre mère a retenu Regina prisonnière. Elle l’a maltraitée, tourmentée, _torturée_.

Regina ne bouge pas, la main toujours sur le poignet de Zelena, les traits tirés et las.

― Elle nous a fait entrer dans le moule d’une reine, et toi tu as été juste assez stupide pour croire que c’était une partie de plaisir.

La Reine rejette la tête en arrière et rit.

― Oh, mais elle est au paradis. Je suppose que tout est arrangé à présent.

Il y a quelque chose de presque hypnotique dans la manière dont elle caresse le menton de Zelena, une moquerie onctueuse dans sa voix.

― L’imbécile qui bâtirait sa vie autour de Cora n’y gagnerait que du mépris de sa part. C’est divertissant, vraiment. Aussi divertissant que de savoir à quel point vous êtes toutes les deux affamées d’affection. 

Son regard passe rapidement d’une Regina au visage figé à la silhouette tremblante de Zelena.

― Faibles et pitoyables imbéciles.

Zelena gifle la Reine, les yeux fous. Regina s’écrie :

― Zelena, non !

Et la Reine gifle Zelena en retour, lui érafle le visage de ses longs ongles tandis que sa main se resserre autour du cœur d’Emma. Celle-ci étouffe, le vague tiraillement explosant en suffocation, et tombe à genoux, recroquevillée autour de sa poitrine vide.

― Demande pardon, dit la Reine à Zelena d’un ton traînant. Ou je tue tout le monde ici.

Zelena jette un coup d’œil à Emma puis à Regina, le regard obstiné. La Reine affiche un grand sourire.

― Peut-être que pardon ne suffit pas, dit-elle d’un ton guilleret en inclinant la tête pour l’observer. Agenouille-toi devant moi et embrasse ma botte.

― Va au diable, crache Zelena.

La Reine serre de nouveau brièvement le cœur d’Emma, qui laisse échapper un cri étranglé. Le pouce de la Reine caresse le dessous du cœur, apaisant comme une étreinte, et le plaisir déferle par-dessus la douleur, la soulage et la laisse à genoux, à peine assez lucide pour percevoir la tension dans la pièce.

Regina dit, d’une voix lente en dépit de la panique sous-jacente qui la tend :

― Fais-le tout de suite ou je te tuerai moi-même.

Zelena accuse le coup. La Reine ricane.

Zelena baisse d’abord la tête, puis ses genoux tremblent et l’abandonnent. Elle a les poings serrés et une unique larme roule sur sa joue tandis que la Reine tend sa botte. Zelena l’embrasse rapidement, les yeux baissés, et ne les relève pas jusqu’à ce que la Reine se détourne d’elle et rejoigne Emma à grands pas.

― Tu n’es pas prisonnière ici, dit-elle en lui souriant. Il y a du rire dans ses yeux, une joie due à l’humeur qui règne dans la crypte, et Emma déglutit et détourne le regard vers Regina. Celle-ci lui adresse un sourire tendu qui doit se vouloir réconfortant, les yeux pleins de larmes et les poings serrés. Emma tâche de lui rendre son sourire.

L’humeur de la reine s’assombrit.

― Très bien, gronde-t-elle en fourrant de nouveau le cœur d’Emma dans sa poitrine.

Emma en a le souffle coupé et se sent un peu comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de masse.

― Va retrouver la princesse chichiteuse et la sorcière pleurnicharde. Voyons si mon autre moitié peut faire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à ce que tu veux de moi.

Les yeux de Regina se rétrécissent et la Reine se tourne pour la regarder d’un air suffisant.

― Et toi, commence-t-elle en s’approchant d’elle d’un pas nonchalant.

La main de Regina bouge instantanément, à présent que le cœur d’Emma ne craint plus rien. Elle s’enfonce à toute vitesse dans la poitrine de la Reine et se referme autour de son cœur, le saisissant fermement.

― Ne t’approche pas de ma famille, gronde-t-elle. Ne t’avise pas de t’approcher d’Emma Swan.

La Reine ne bronche pas, mais Emma voit son dos se raidir sous l’effet de la pression sur son cœur.

― Tu ne le referas pas, dit-elle, toujours confiante malgré la main de Regina serrée autour de son cœur. Au fond de toi, tu connais la vérité.

― Et quelle vérité ? demande Regina entre ses dents, jetant de petits coups d’œil à Emma qui se lève, impuissante et ne sachant que faire.

La Reine murmure, soudain douce et cruelle à la fois.

― Personne ne t’aimera jamais comme je t’aime. C’est pour cela que tu ne peux pas me détruire, n’est-ce pas ? Quelque part sous ces airs de jeune héroïne bravache, tu as besoin de moi plus que tout.

La main de Regina glisse hors de sa poitrine. La Reine disparaît comme une flamme violette qui s’éteint. La main de Regina est encore tendue, ses yeux écarquillés et désolés.

* * *

En vérité, Regina n’est jamais si pleine d’énergie que lorsqu’elle se trouve face à la Reine. Se battre lui répugne désormais, ses commentaires mordants sont franchement bénins, et ce n’est que lorsque la Reine et Regina sont dans la même pièce qu’elle retrouve ce feu qui la rend tellement… _Regina_. De même, la Reine semble se délecter davantage de sa propre cruauté quand elle se trouve dans les parages de Regina.

On dirait presque qu’elles ont toutes les deux quelque chose à prouver en présence l’une de l’autre. On dirait presque qu’elles peuvent sentir de façon plus indéniable ces trous béants dans leur essence quand elles se trouvent face à face de part et d’autre d’une pièce.

Y réfléchir donne des maux de tête à Emma, c’est pourquoi elle ne dit rien à Regina lorsque celle-ci la conduit dans son lit ce soir-là et qu’elle sent ses mains prendre les siennes. Regina serre leurs mains jointes contre son ventre et ne se détend qu’une fois endormie. Ce n’est qu’alors qu’Emma se dégage de son étreinte et se met à la fenêtre pour scruter le jardin de derrière.

La Reine est en train d’y faire les cent pas, ignorant qu’Emma l’observe. Elle s’interrompt et contemple la maison avec ce qu’Emma interprète comme un air de regret. _Sa_ maison. Emma ne peut empêcher l’empathie muette qui monte en elle tandis que la Reine se tient seule dans le jardin éclairé par les lampadaires, les bras serrés autour d’elle-même et les yeux assombris par le regret.

Elle sait ce que c’est… d’être à la place de la Reine, déterminée à ne pas se laisser affecter et à se battre rien que pour elle-même comme personne d’autre ne le ferait. Elle comprend mieux que Regina ne le pourra jamais ce que fait la Reine en la protégeant quand celle-ci en a besoin puis en la rejetant et en prétendant que ce n’était rien. Parce que _rien que pour elle-même_ , et ce n’est pas un air vulnérable qui devrait pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

Et plus que tout, Emma comprend ce que signifie être expulsé d’une famille et d’un foyer, être soudain rejeté, se retrouver seul et vicieusement furieux de l’être. Elle a dit un jour à Regina qu’elle seule pouvait la comprendre à leur manière unique. Et quand s’estompe le vernis de tyrannie cruelle et meurtrière, il ne reste plus qu’une fille perdue, sur la défensive et en colère contre le monde qui reste.

Emma frissonne et retourne se glisser dans le lit, étudie la fille qui est restée quand la Reine lui a été enlevée. Les traits de son visage sont plus doux, d’une certaine manière, plus jeunes. Elle se tend vers Emma dans son sommeil comme jamais elle ne l’avait fait auparavant. La Reine _prend_ Emma avec d’impérieuses attentes, mais Regina sans sa carapace hérissée de piquants est chaleureuse et plus engageante qu’elle ne l’a jamais été.

Emma a besoin d’elles deux comme elle a besoin d’oxygène, comme de tout ce qu’elle a jamais désiré en deux femmes conçues pour être deux pôles opposés.

Avec un soupir elle se recouche et se niche contre l’épaule de Regina, noue étroitement les bras autour d’elle et sent la chaleur qui accompagne l’étreinte.

* * *

― Tu as entendu parler d’hier soir, n’est-ce pas ? dit Emma avec précaution en regardant son fils, les sourcils froncés.

Henri hausse les épaules.

― C’est-à-dire, je sais que c’était nul et qu’elle est genre… horrible des fois. Mais…

Il racle le porche du pied tandis qu’ils entrent dans la maison, retire son sac à dos d’un coup d’épaule et l’abandonne par terre près de la porte.

― J’ai promis.

Il se mord la lèvre.

― Je faisais un tas de promesses juste après le sort, quand vous étiez dans la Forêt Enchantée et que j’habitais avec David.

Il en semble très malheureux à présent et Emma le regarde d’un air critique.

― Tu étais un enfant.

― Oui.

Il contemple le sol.

― Mais je crois que j’ai beaucoup fait souffrir ma mère. Et la Reine… Tous ces trucs qu’elle a dits hier…

_Treize ans à être mère, mis au rebut parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur des attentes de la mère biologique_. Il a fallu longtemps à Emma pour admettre à quel point elle avait mal agi au cours de ses premières années à Storybrooke, et elles n’en parlent toujours pas aujourd’hui. C’est dans chaque regard complice, dans les phrases inachevées et les mots qui meurent sur leurs lèvres, dans tout sauf de vraies _conversations_. Mais la Reine, sournoise et cruelle mais honnête, les oblige tous à sortir des zones de confort dans lesquelles Regina les a bon gré mal gré laissés se replier, et Henri est enfin assez vieux pour saisir ce qui s’est passé là.

― C’est juste que… Je crois qu’elle a _raison_ , dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Maman en parle toujours comme si elle avait peur de me perdre, mais pendant longtemps je n’ai pas réalisé à quel point j’étais gâté !

― Henri, dit Emma avec précaution, elle _était_ la méchante. Tu avais toutes les raisons de prendre tes distances avec elle. Ce n’est pas toi qui as tout fichu en l’air.

C’était Emma. Puis Regina. Puis de nouveau Emma. Les torts sont partagés, mais aucun ne repose sur les épaules d’un adolescent qui s’efforce de digérer une révélation fracassante.

Henri hausse de nouveau les épaules.

― Je veux aller lui parler, dit-il, l’air résolu et obstiné.

― OK, dit Emma en prenant une profonde inspiration et en se touchant inconsciemment la poitrine à la place du cœur. Mais je viens avec toi. Et il faut qu’on le dise à…

― Moi ? dit Regina.

Elle est appuyée contre le mur de l’entrée, bras croisés et visage indéchiffrable.

― Henri, la place de ton sac à dos est dans ta chambre, pas au milieu de la porte d’entrée.

Emma sursaute, surprise.

― Seigneur Regina, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

― Assez pour savoir que vous envisagez de retourner la voir, dit Regina, les yeux rétrécis.

Henri se dépêche de ramasser son sac à dos et file vers l’escalier. Regina secoue la tête.

― Elle vous a _arraché le coeur_ , Emma. Où diable avez-vous la tête ?

― Je pense…

Emma grimace. Il n’y a aucun moyen d’aborder le sujet sans détour et sans paraître ridicule.

― Je pense qu’Henri a raison et qu’il lui a fait une promesse. Et que… Toutes les deux vous ne faites pas trop bon ménage.

Elle se sent sombrer dans des sables mouvants, de plus en plus profond sous le regard incrédule et hostile de Regina.

― Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui l’accompagne plutôt que vous.

― Alors vous êtes une idiote ! crache Regina, du désespoir dans la voix. Elle travaille avec Hyde ! Elle vous tuerait tous les deux sans une hésitation !

― Je vous connais, dit Emma avec un sourire destiné à dissiper l’anxiété de Regina. Celui-ci échoue, et lui vaut un regard noir pour sa peine. 

― Il travaille pour elle. Et je crois…

Elle croise les doigts.

― Je crois qu’on peut la faire passer dans notre camp si on lui montre qu’elle fait toujours partie de cette famille ? Avec Henri, je veux dire, se hâte-t-elle d’ajouter. Peut-être que si elle… Que s’ils passent suffisamment de temps ensemble, elle pourrait…

― Elle ne pourrait rien du tout ! dit Regina d’un ton furieux. Vous comptez faire de _la Méchante Reine_ un personnage _romantique_? Vous ne connaissez pas la Méchante Reine. Personne ne la connaît aussi bien que moi.

Elle serre les poings.

― Elle vous arracherait le cœur et le dévorerait tout entier si l’envie lui en prenait. Elle rayerait la ville entière de la carte si vous l’irritiez _juste assez_ …

Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement.

― C’est avec _ça_ que vous voulez aller jouer à la maman ? Vous voulez lui amener notre fils ?

Il n’y a aucune compréhension sur son visage, aucune compassion pour la femme qui la complète littéralement en tout. Emma repense à la femme qui lui a souri avec une affectueuse satisfaction, qui est passée d’une séduction prétentieuse à _Je pourrais me faire à toi_ et Emma en avait tout autant à son service.

― Il lui a promis.

― Je m’en moque totalement. On ne fait pas de promesses au _diable_!

La voix de Regina est stridente.

― On ne…

Elle étudie le visage d’Emma, ses propres traits se chiffonnent et elle secoue la tête sans un mot.

― Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à vous offrir ?

Emma s’humecte les lèvres, ouvre la bouche et Regina secoue de nouveau la tête.

― Ne répondez pas à ça, dit-elle d’un ton las, et quelque chose fait se fermer son visage. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Elle s’éloigne d’elle, serre fort Henri contre elle comme si elle avait réellement peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, et ne jette plus un regard à Emma tandis qu’elle et Henri se mettent en route.

Regina les suit de loin, presque invisible sauf pour ceux qui s’attendent à la voir, et Emma, bouillante de frustration et épuisée, ne se retourne pas pour lui faire savoir qu’elle l’a repérée.

* * *

Cela pourrait valoir la peine, rien que pour la tête de la Reine lorsqu’elle voit Henri descendre dans la crypte.

― Mon cœur, dit-elle en volant à travers la pièce pour lui prendre le menton entre les doigts comme si elle ne savait pas tout à fait comment fonctionne l’affection. Tu es revenu.

Henri hoche la tête et lui sourit, le visage pâle et anxieux mais déterminé.

― Salut m’man, dit-il.

Elle lui adresse un sourire radieux, incontestablement sincère, et ce n’est qu’après qu’Emma s’est éclairci la gorge qu’elle lève les yeux et remarque son chaperon du jour.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle tandis que son sourire se fait plus acéré, je vois que vous aussi avez réussi à échapper à votre baby-sitter aujourd’hui.

― Soyez gentille, l’avertit Emma.

La reine se met à rire. Emma rectifie :

― Faites semblant d’être gentille.

Henri lui adresse un grand sourire, se calmant peu à peu tandis que la tension dans la pièce retombe à un confortable « partiellement suffocant ».

― J’ai quelques règles de base, dit Emma en haussant un sourcil en direction d’Henri jusqu’à ce que celui-ci esquisse une grimace et s’éloigne d’elles. Si on allait faire une promenade ?

La Reine glisse un bras dans celui d’Emma, les yeux brillants de surprise.

― Hors de la crypte ?

― Oui, dit fermement Emma. Règle numéro un : on ne garde pas les adolescents cloîtrés dans les cimetières quand ils viennent rendre visite à leur méchante mère.

― Rabat-joie, dit la Reine avec une moue.

Emma les entraîne sur le côté, laissant Henri marcher devant elles en direction du parc.

― Je suppose que vous allez aussi insister pour que je ne prenne pas votre cœur pendant que nous sommes avec Henri.

La reine tapote la poitrine d’Emma et son visage affiche un sourire satisfait lorsque celle-ci ne peut s’empêcher de tressaillir.

― Le cœur de personne, dit Emma, et la Reine pousse un gros soupir. Pas de meurtre non plus. En fait, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler avec qui que ce soit. On ne va pas perturber Henri plus qu’on ne l’a déjà fait.

― Tellement exigeante, grommelle la Reine. Comme si je ne pouvais pas vous tuer sur-le-champ pour votre insolence.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

― Comme si j’allais passer mon temps avec mon fils à vous laisser le dorloter. Je ne suis pas Regina ! Je ne rampe pas aux pieds d’Henri jusqu’à ce qu’il me pardonne mes moindres faux pas.

Elle s’avance d’un air hautain pour marcher aux côtés d’Henri, déterminée à semer la pagaille. Emma laisse échapper un gros soupir et se lance à sa poursuite.

― Attendez, écoutez…

― Combien de personnes tu as tuées ? dit Henri en se tournant vers la Reine. Emma et la Reine se figent toutes les deux.

― Je… Hier soir ? demande la Reine, prise de court.

Henri secoue la tête.

― Non, en tout.

― Tout le monde tue des gens dans la Forêt Enchantée, se hâte de dire Emma en les rattrapant. Ce … N’est pas le même système qu’ici. Tu as des guerres, des exécutions… tous ces trucs quand tu es une reine.

Elle hausse les épaules, s’efforçant d’avoir l’air nonchalant.

Henri l’étudie pendant un moment puis se retourne vers la Reine.

― Alors tu n’as tué des gens que pendant les guerres ?

― Mon règne entier était une guerre, dit la Reine, le sourcil haussé. Mais non, j’ai aussi tué quand l’envie m’en prenait.

Elle agite les doigts d’un air dédaigneux.

― Un garde qui m’agaçait par-ci, un paysan qui se croyait tout permis par-là… Et bien sûr, quiconque soutenait Blanche Neige.

Elle le dit avec désinvolture, sans aucune hésitation, et Henri ne bronche pas mais la considère d’un œil sombre.

― C’est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il. Et sans ses mains qui tremblent, Emma aurait pu croire à son ton désinvolte.

― Pourquoi ?

― Pourquoi ?

La Reine semble perplexe.

― Oui, pourquoi tu as tué tous ces gens ? C’était marrant ? Tu étais en colère ?

― Henri, je crois que ça suffit, dit fermement Emma, interrompant la Reine avant qu’elle puisse torpiller davantage la relation entre Henri et Regina.

― Ta mère, Regina – _l’autre_ Regina – il y a une raison pour qu’elle n’en parle pas.

― Je sais, dit Henri en la regardant, les sourcils froncés. Je ne veux pas la bouleverser en lui demandant de tout me raconter. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir !

Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers la Reine avec espoir.

― Tu peux me le dire ?

Elle se tapote le menton du doigt et réfléchit.

― Eh bien, parfois c’était drôle. Parfois j’étais en colère – non, toujours.

Ils sont presque au parc à présent, font le tour du petit lac qui se trouve au centre et recommencent.

― Tellement de paysans m’étalaient sous le nez la vie que Regina voulait. Tellement d’entre eux me méprisaient depuis le début. Je leur ai donné une raison de me mépriser.

Elle sourit, satisfaite d’elle-même. Emma regarde le front d’Henri se plisser puis redevenir lisse.

― Quand on est une femme aux commandes du plus puissant royaume de la Forêt Enchantée, on est obligée de régner par la crainte, non par l’amour. L’amour est bon pour Blanche Neige avec son faux prince de mari bien pratique.

Elle laisse échapper un rire moqueur.

Henri l’observe, fasciné, et Emma les guide vers un banc où ils peuvent s’asseoir, la Reine à côté d’Henri dans sa robe scintillante tandis qu’elle-même va et vient derrière eux, l’œil aux aguets. Les passants les évitent soigneusement, et elle reçoit trois appels du bureau du shérif qu’elle ignore.

Pour finir, après une longue minute de silence, Henri dit :

― Tu sais que je peux tuer des gens aussi ? Je ne veux pas le faire, se hâte-t-il d’ajouter. C’est juste que… J’ai cette plume, tu vois ? Et j’écris l’histoire des gens. Je pourrais… leur faire tout ce que je veux.

Il semble ébloui par cette révélation, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il l’admettait ouvertement.

― Je pourrais les faire changer d’avis… ou rectifier tout ce qui ne va pas. C’est plutôt cool.

La Reine hoche la tête en glissant un bras autour de son épaule.

― Tu as goûté à ce pouvoir, dit-elle d’un ton approbateur. Tu pourrais même en avoir plus que moi.

― Ouais.

Emma l’observe attentivement, voit la lueur d’incertitude et d’avidité dans ses yeux, et s’inquiète pour la première fois depuis longtemps de ce que cette plume pourrait signifier pour le futur d’Henri.

― Ca fait quoi ? demande-t-il timidement en s’appuyant sur le bras de la Reine. D’être capable de faire ce que tu veux ? Ca te plaît ?

La Reine réfléchit sérieusement, le balayant du regard comme si elle se demandait s’il fallait ou non lui mentir. Emma attend sur des charbons ardents.

― Cela me plaît, oui, décide-t-elle. Regina – quand nous étions une, je crois que… J’étais souvent déçue. Ce n’était jamais assez.

Elle sourit, féline, vicieuse et débridée. Henri se redresse et s’écarte d’elle.

― Je n’ai pas de tels scrupules. Viens avec moi, mon chéri, roucoule-t-elle, les yeux brillants à cette idée. Semer le chaos à travers ce nouveau monde avec ta mère et ta plume.

Emma fait un pas en avant, soudain inquiète. C’est sûr, Regina va lui botter les fesses après ça. _Peut-être pendant_ , rectifie-t-elle en se retournant et en apercevant un mouvement révélateur dans les bois. 

Mais Henri dit très poliment :

― Non merci.

Il lui sourit, un peu déstabilisé.

― J’étais seulement… curieux, tu sais ? J’avais besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un.

La Reine ne semble que légèrement déçue, mais sa main serre plus fort l’épaule d’Henri et ils se mettent à discuter de sujets moins risqués.

Et elle se débrouille bien avec lui, aussi invraisemblable que ce soit. Elle répond à ses questions avec une honnêteté enjouée et Henri semble capable de tout relativiser, de hocher la tête, d’écouter et de n’en absorber que des bribes. Elle se fâche un peu trop vite et il est nécessaire qu’Emma intervienne en plusieurs occasions, mais à la fin de l’après-midi, Henri est souriant et lui dit :

― Elle est toujours à peu près comme maman des fois, non ?

― Parfois, dit Emma avec réticence, parce que le regard que lui adresse la Méchante Reine tandis qu’elle guide Henri hors du parc est affolant de sensualité et ne laisse aucun doute quant à la nature des pensées très peu caractéristiques de Regina qui l’habitent en cet instant. 

― Mais fais attention, OK ? Elle est parfois imprévisible. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

Henri s’esclaffe.

― C’est ça, parce que c’est pour _moi_ qu’on devrait s’inquiéter en ce moment !

― Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? dit Emma avec indignation. Absolument pas en train de rougir – extrêmement humiliée.

Henri arbore un sourire en coin et entre chez Mère-Grand sans un mot de plus. Regina est derrière lui un instant plus tard, surgissant de nulle part, et n’adresse rien d’autre à Emma qu’un regard froid et hostile avant de se hâter d’aller retrouver son fils.

* * *

Regina ne cesse pas exactement de lui parler. Elle continue de lui demander de lui passer des choses à table ou de lui rappeler de passer prendre Henri en rentrant du travail. Elles continuent à sortir patrouiller à la recherche des sbires de Hyde, bien que Zelena exaspérée soit celle qui fait le tampon entre elles à présent.

Mary Margaret est morose ces temps-ci, et Emma s’attarde à ses côtés pour éviter le regard froid de Regina quand elle peut.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es bouleversée de _ne pas_ être une cible pour la Reine, dit-elle en tapotant le dos de sa mère pour la réconforter. Son principal divertissement n’était pas d’essayer de t’assassiner ? C’est un progrès !

Bien sûr, au final c’est Regina qui parvient à remonter le moral de Mary Margaret.

― Elle s’attaque aux gens avec qui elle estime ne pas en avoir fini, dit Regina d’un ton convaincu, évitant le regard appuyé d’Emma et se concentrant sur Mary Margaret avec une détermination d’acier.

― Toi et moi nous avons réglé tout ça. Je pense…

Elle adresse à Mary Margaret un sourire tremblant.

― Je pense que la part de moi qui te détestait est aussi celle qui t’aime à présent. 

Ce qui donne lieu à une étreinte larmoyante et Emma détourne les yeux, désirant douloureusement que Regina veuille bien la remarquer, d’une manière qui la fait se sentir mesquine et jalouse. Elle soupire, exaspérée par elle-même, et s’échappe loin d’elles deux et hors de la maison.

Elle aperçoit Regina dans un miroir en se dirigeant vers la porte, son regard lui transperce le dos, furieux et indéchiffrable à la fois. _Très bien_ , se dit-elle, agacée, et elle déclenche une bagarre avec quelques-uns des sbires de Hyde juste pour pouvoir les assommer avant de poursuivre sa route avec humeur.

Elle aperçoit la Reine de loin, sa robe ornée de pierres précieuses scintillant dans le clair de lune tandis qu’elle descend la rue d’un pas nonchalant, et se dirige vers elle comme si elles étaient inexorablement liées.

― Comme on se retrouve, dit-elle en lui adressant un haussement de sourcils.

La Reine incline la tête.

― Tu me cherchais, déclare-t-elle en la dévisageant avec curiosité. Pourquoi ?

Emma hausse les épaules.

― C’est juste que… Je m’ennuyais, achève-t-elle piteusement. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez avoir envie de…

Incapable de mettre un nom sur la raison pour laquelle elle est partie en quête de la Reine, elle se tait.

― De te séduire ? suggère la Reine, une lueur d’amusement dansant dans le regard. N’est-ce pas ainsi que cela fonctionne ? Tu fais les yeux doux à Regina, et quand vous demeurez toutes les deux pitoyablement insatisfaites, tu viens me trouver pour que je te séduise.

Elle fait courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire d’Emma, les laisse glisser jusqu’à son cou et lui frôle la clavicule.

― Eh bien, si tu insistes…

Une part d’Emma se rebelle contre cette implication.

― Je ne suis pas venue vous trouver pour que vous me séduisiez, rétorque-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à la rue obscure devant elles. Je ne suis pas… Si je continue à revenir vers vous, ce n’est pas parce que je veux coucher avec vous.

La Reine rit, nullement convaincue.

― Ah non ?

Elle enfonce les ongles dans la clavicule d’Emma, qui tremble malgré elle.

― Pour quelle autre raison voudrais-tu de moi ?

C’est la question que tout le monde continue à se poser, même si personne ne la pose ouvertement. Mary Margaret est sûre qu’Emma est enchantée, en dépit de ses dénégations. Zelena la regarde avec mépris et frémit à la pensée de la Méchante Reine. Même Henri lui adresse des regards en coin qui sont presque réprobateurs.

Elle ignore tous les autres, mais il est plus dur d’ignorer la Reine.

― Je ne sais pas, admet-elle. Regina croit que j’ai… une sorte de besoin inné d’avoir foi en vous. 

La Reine glousse.

― Fermez-la ! Je sais qui vous êtes.

― Vraiment ?

Emma contemple la rue obscure.

― J’étais la Ténébreuse, vous vous souvenez ? Je sais ce que c’est…de se retrouver soudain avec toutes vos pires pulsions exposées au grand jour. Et de regarder les choses de l’extérieur, de comprendre _pourquoi_ , mais pourtant…

Elle hausse les épaules tristement.

― Vous êtes toujours Regina. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez isolée et solitaire.

― Je ne suis pas solitaire, dit aussitôt la Reine, méprisante. Je n’ai que faire de ta pitié.

― Ce n’est pas de la pitié.

Emma s’efforce de trouver un meilleur terme.

― C’est de l’empathie, OK ?

La Reine la contemple, visiblement surprise, et il lui faut un instant avant de reprendre le contrôle et de plaquer sur son visage un nouveau sourire en coin.

― Tu insistes donc sur le fait que tu ne veux _pas_ que je te séduise ?

Emma avale une bouffée d’air.

― Je… Le truc c’est que…, dit-elle en regardant la langue de la Reine pointer pour humecter des lèvres rouge sang. Je n’y suis vraiment pas opposée, c’est évident. Mais…

― Regina, dit la Reine avec humeur en laissant retomber sa main.

Emma déglutit, déjà affligée de cette perte.

― Exactement…

― Non, Regina est là, dit la Reine en jetant un regard noir à une silhouette pressée qui descend la route dans leur direction. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas m’attendre dans ma crypte ?

― Attendez…

Mais il est trop tard. D’un geste paresseux de la main, Emma est reléguée à la crypte avant que Regina ne puisse atteindre l’une ou l’autre d’entre elles.

― Qu’est-ce que tu as fait d’elle ?

La voix de Regina résonne quelque part derrière Emma. Elle fait volte-face et voit l’un des grands miroirs carrés afficher le visage de sa meilleure amie. La Reine en a-t-elle un braqué sur Regina à tout moment ? Elle n’en serait guère surprise.

La Reine lui rit au nez.

― Quelque part loin de toi, ce qui semble-t-il, est là où elle est la plus heureuse.

― Et tu ne sembles être la plus heureuse qu’en me prenant tout ce que j’ai, gronde Regina. Des petites balades au parc avec Henri ? Cette… _chose_ dont tu ne cesses de faire étalage avec Emma ? Bon sang, que peut bien t’apporter le fait de prétendre te soucier d’eux ?

― Prétendre me soucier… d’Henri ? répète la Reine, dont les yeux se rétrécissent. Tu as _l’audace_ d’insinuer que je ne…

― Je te connais ! dit sèchement Regina. J’ai _été_ toi. Je te connais mieux que personne. Tu es incapable d’aimer. Tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tout ça, c’est une sorte de… punition tordue pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle se tord les mains, le regard las alors même que sa voix est de plus en plus furieuse.

― Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, _Regina_.

La Reine prononce son nom d’une voix veloutée et suggestive, assez pour qu’Emma puisse ressentir la séduction qu’elle recèle à travers le miroir. Elle ne peut arracher les yeux des deux femmes – de l’agitation de Regina ou de la condescendance de la Reine – et elle colle les doigts à ses genoux et retient son souffle tandis que Regina rejette ses cheveux en arrière avec dédain.

― Tout ce que tu fais, en tout cas.

Elle rit, amère.

― Tu ne t’es jamais souciée de personne à part de toi-même. C'est-à-dire… de _nous_ , à présent.

Les yeux de la Reine jettent des éclairs, reflétant fugitivement la fureur de Regina.

― C’est pour cela que j’étais là, non ? dit-elle sombrement. J’ai toujours été ta protectrice. Je n’ai existé que pour prendre soin de toi quand personne d’autre au monde n’était prêt à le faire. Je t’ai _chérie_ , permis de rester forte et tu… m’as mise au rebut comme un déchet obsolète.

De chaque mot suinte la colère, la souffrance, et tant de douleur que même l’attitude défensive de Regina est mitigée de culpabilité et de honte.

― Comment oses-tu ?

― Tu es une menace, dit Regina, la tête baissée. Je t’ai combattue chaque jour de ma vie.

― Tu avais besoin de moi. Tu as toujours besoin de moi, dit la Reine d’un ton coupant. Tu dis… Tu dis que je ne suis pas _Regina_ , que je suis une entité à part, incomplète.

Elle s’avance, les yeux étincelants, et les mains de Regina se lèvent pour saisir les poignets de la Reine tandis que les mains de celle-ci se posent sur les hanches de Regina.

― Mais si je ne suis pas Regina, alors comment peux-tu jamais l’être, toi ?

Regina reste parfaitement immobile, les mains possessives de la Reine sur ses hanches et ses lèvres assez proches pour l’embrasser. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et vulnérables, pleins de regrets, et le visage de la Reine est un miroir du sien.

Lorsqu’elles sont ensemble, il est de plus en plus difficile de dire où elles commencent et où elles finissent, quels morceaux de Regina chacune d’elles possède. Emma les observe avec fascination et une bonne dose de désir pour toutes les deux.

― Je t’en prie, chuchote Regina, dont les mains glissent le long des bras de la Reine, les pouces effleurant les pierres précieuses, le satin et le col au bord rigide. Je t’en prie, laisse Emma hors de tout ça.

Elle hésite au col, à l’étendue de peau découverte du cou de la Reine à sa poitrine, et pose dessus sa main ouverte. La Reine frissonne, un frémissement à peine visible, et Emma est bouche bée devant le miroir.

― Je n’ai plus de comptes à te rendre, souffle-t-elle, et Regina s’écarte d’elle d’un geste vif et furieux.

Elle tord la main d’un geste familier qui annonce une boule de feu, et Emma réagit par une bouffée de magie. Elle se dresse entre elles l’instant d’après, une main sur l’un des bras de Regina et une sur celui de la Reine.

― Rentrons juste à la maison, Regina, plaide-t-elle, et la Reine marmonne sombrement quelque chose et s’éloigne d’un pas fluide.

Regina ne lui adresse pas la parole sur le chemin du retour. Elle n’essaie plus de la toucher quand elles sont au lit ensemble, se contente de se blottir de son côté, tournant le dos à Emma. Et celle-ci reste étendue immobile à la regarder, misérable de son rejet.

* * *

Elle recommence à patrouiller seule durant ses rondes de nuit, laissant David à la maison tandis qu’elle repousse les sbires de Hyde. Regina ne lui adresse toujours pas la parole, et elle sait que c’est à cause de la Reine, mais n’est pas prête à renoncer entièrement à elle non plus.

_Et_ _quand bien même_ elle serait de mèche avec Hyde à présent. Peu importe ce que Regina semble penser de la Reine, elle se soucie d’Henri, semble apprécier Emma et il n’est pas possible que son alliance avec Hyde soit quoi que ce soit de plus qu’une distraction temporaire. La Reine est davantage de son côté que _Regina_ ces temps-ci, alors…

Elle coupe court à cette pensée avant qu’elle n’explose en quelque chose de plus inquiétant. Elle ne va pas renoncer à croire en Regina juste parce que celle-ci semble avoir renoncé à croire en elle. Regina l’a soutenue dans des situations bien pires et Emma va lui rendre la politesse.

C’est juste… compliqué à présent, concède Emma, et elle est heureuse de tomber sur une demi-douzaine d’ectoplasmes. Elle balance des coups de hache, inflige sans doute quelques traumatismes crâniens, et donne des coups d’épée de toutes ses forces, dans une tentative désespérée pour se défouler un peu après des jours à être submergée par les facteurs de stress.

Elle a pris l’avantage dans le combat, grisée et un instant distraite de ses pensées, lorsque le dernier ectoplasme bascule devant elle en reprenant consistance tandis qu’un crochet lui sort de l’estomac.

― Oh, dit-elle encore crépitante de tension non évacuée. Toi.

― Je me suis dit que je pourrais t’aider un peu, dit Killian qui se rengorge tout en gratifiant l’ectoplasme d’un coup de pied.

Il l’enjambe tout en observant Emma d’un œil dur :

― Alors, tu partages le lit de Regina maintenant, à ce qu’il paraît ?

― David parle trop, marmonne Emma, le rose aux joues. C’est platonique.

― Comme si ça l’avait jamais été.

Killian fait les cent pas autour des ectoplasmes à terre, sombre et boudeur, le ton accusateur.

― Plus je repense au temps qu’on a passé ensemble, plus je vois que ce dernier retournement de situation n’en était pas un du tout.

Emma campe sur ses positions.

― Ce n’est pas juste. Je t’ai donné tout ce que je pouvais – et même plus ! J’aurais fait _n’importe quoi_ pour te garder en sécurité auprès de moi.

Elle s’en souvient comme d’un mauvais rêve, comme si elle se retournait sur les années passées et frémissait de réaliser le nombre d’erreurs qu’elle a commises. Peu à peu, chaque étape de sa relation avec Killian commence à ressembler à une erreur.

Et Killian doit le lire dans son regard.

― Mais tout ce temps-là c’est Regina que tu voulais, accuse-t-il.

― Peut-être, concède Emma. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que je le savais jusqu’à ce que… la Méchante Reine débarque dans notre cuisine.

C’est un peu exagéré. Regina a toujours été pour elle le paroxysme du _presque._ Elles n’ont jamais tout à fait été tout ce qu’elles auraient pu être, mais Emma s’est toujours un peu _interrogée_ , imaginée que toutes les deux elles pouvaient être quelque chose de plus, puis a balayé cette idée non sans culpabilité, et la Méchante Reine n’a fait qu’ouvrir un peu plus la porte.

Killian l’étudie puis soupire.

― Perdre contre Regina, ça aurait pu passer, marmonne-t-il. Mais la Méchante Reine ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle peut bien avoir à offrir ?

Sa voix est geignarde à présent, aiguë et exigeante, et Emma se détourne de lui.

― C’est compliqué, suggère-t-elle, et elle est soulagée de voir la Reine en personne s’avancer au loin. Ecoute, il faut que j’y aille. Mais peut-être qu’on peut… Je ne sais pas, prendre un café un de ces jours ? En amis, se hâte-t-elle de dire. Je crois qu’on peut être amis.

― Ca me plairait.

La réponse de Killian est plus calme, et voilà qui est plutôt indolore comme moyen de finaliser une rupture. Emma n’a pas fini en prison en tout cas, il y a donc du progrès.

Elle lui adresse un bref sourire puis rejoint la Reine au petit trot.

― Salut.

― Emma, dit la Reine d’un ton traînant. De nouveau en bons termes avec le pirate ?

Emma lève les yeux au ciel en percevant la jalousie dans sa voix.

― Soyez sage. C’était juste… Une conversation polie.

― Je n’en doute pas. Je connais ton idée de…

La Reine s’interrompt, les yeux exorbités tandis qu’elle fait volte-face et balance une vague de magie.

― Comment oses-tu ? gronde-t-elle, figeant son assaillant sur place.

Il a encore le crochet levé en direction de son dos.

― Je ne me laisserai pas tourner en ridicule, siffle Killian, le regard de nouveau noir.

Il rit, jetant un coup d’œil à Emma sans un iota de regret dans le regard, et elle recule d’un pas. 

― A bientôt pour un café ?

La Reine étend la main d’un geste vif et Killian est projeté en l’air, portant inutilement les mains à sa gorge tandis qu’il étouffe. De son autre main, la Reine conjure une boule de feu, qu’elle lui projette paresseusement dessus.

Emma propulse sa propre main en avant juste à temps, figeant la boule de feu sur place. Killian s’écrase au sol tandis que la Reine regarde Emma bouche bée.

― Regina, non !

― Je ne suis pas Regina, riposte la Reine. Je ne vais pas rester plantée là à laisser ton boy-toy essayer de _m’assassiner_ et ensuite lui pardonner !

― Et je ne vais pas rester plantée là à vous laisser tuer quelqu’un !

Elle sent un nouveau frisson de révulsion en voyant Killian à terre, levant vers la Reine un regard noir avec une haine non dissimulée.

― C’est à ça que servent les cellules au bureau du shérif. C’est à ça que _je_ sers !

Elle se souvient de Regina avec le même feu dans le regard – _Emma, vous valez mieux que ça_ – tandis qu’elle pointait une arme sur Lili.

Cette Regina-ci n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois, et Emma ne peut guère lui rappeler qu’elle n’est pas comme ça alors qu’elle l’ _est_ , mais elle-même ne va pas renier ses valeurs pour la Méchante Reine.

― Je suis le shérif de cette ville, dit-elle en s’interposant entre Killian et la Reine. Je n’ai pas… J’ai la responsabilité de respecter les lois de ce monde, pas les vôtres.

― Hors de mon chemin, ordonne la Reine, et Emma invoque sa propre énergie de son mieux, plissant les yeux dans la vive lumière qui émane de ses mains. La Reine la considère avec incrédulité.

― Tout cela pour _lui_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu l’aimes toujours ?

Elle semble vexée, presque blessée.

Emma a les oreilles bourdonnantes, les yeux qui brûlent à cause de la lumière de sa magie.

― Je ferais pareil pour n’importe qui, dit-elle honnêtement.

Quels que soient les restes d’émotions que lui inspire encore Killian, ils ne sont rien comparés à ce qu’elle ressent pour Regina, mais cela n’a pas d’importance ici.

― Je suis la Sauveuse. Je ne peux pas vous laisser mettre le feu à tous ceux qui veulent vous tuer ! C’est ce que veut la ville entière !

― Alors ils brûleront tous, déclare la Reine. Et elle produit une boule de feu violette qu’elle projette sur Killian.

Emma lui barre la route sans même y réfléchir. La magie lui fond dessus et explose au contact de la sienne. Elle est projetée à travers les airs – elle entend un cri, _EMMA !_ , aigu, exaspéré et tendu – et atterrit avec un bruit sourd quelque part derrière la Reine, le flanc endolori.

Elle n’a pas le courage de se retourner et de regarder de nouveau la Reine, de la voir mettre fin à une vie de plus avec la même insouciance que lorsqu’elle a tué les ectoplasmes. A la place, elle se recroqueville sur le sol et fixe l’obscurité d’un œil morose. Elle a cru que la Reine était… gérable, du moins. Bien disposée, et davantage liée au camp des bons qu’elle ne l’a jamais été en tant que monstre de conte de fées. Mais il s’agit là de sa fâcheuse tendance à trop croire en Regina, sous toutes ses formes.

Un éclair de magie illumine la rue pendant un instant, suivi d’un silence assourdissant.

Emma s’effondre, ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces et refuse de commencer à penser à tout ce qui vient d’arriver. Elle ne bouge pas de là où elle se trouve, écoute le cliquetis des talons de la Reine tandis que celle-ci s’arrête derrière Emma, attend des explications qui ne viennent pas.

Au lieu de cela, elle entend des piaillements derrière elle et un petit rat brun avec ce qui ressemble à une patte avant métallique lui détale sous le nez.

Emma cligne des yeux, se relève enfin en gémissant à cause de ses muscles endoloris par la chute.

― Est-ce que c’est… ?

― C’est temporaire, dit la Reine à contrecœur. Cela devrait disparaître au bout d’une semaine ou deux, et ensuite tu pourras… l’enfermer dans une de tes cellules. Tu es contente maintenant ?

Le ton est belliqueux, mais quelque chose dans sa voix incite Emma à se retourner pour la contempler.

― Vous ne l’avez pas tué, dit-elle perplexe.

La Reine grimace.

― Ne t’attends pas à ce que je sois aussi miséricordieuse la prochaine fois, menace-t-elle. Et Emma ne saurait dire si le rouge de ses joues est dû à l’exaltation ou à l’embarras.

Elle est saisie d’une telle tendresse pour la Reine en cet instant : le souffle coupé, elle comprend que oui, celle-ci a _choisi_ Emma au lieu de céder à ses propres instincts ou à l’envie de se venger qui a tant compté dans sa transformation en Méchante Reine. Les yeux de la Reine brillent d’affection tandis qu’Emma s’approche, la fureur disparue et oubliée, et elle sourit.

Emma entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de la Reine et les pose ensemble sur sa joue.

― Merci, Regina, murmure-t-elle.

― Je ne suis pas Regina, marmonne la Reine, et il y a une note de mise en garde sous l’acceptation à contrecoeur. Emma se penche en avant, ses doigts glissent sur la peau de la Reine tandis que celle-ci parle, et elle lui pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle esquisse un sourire contre sa bouche, la main reposant toujours confortablement dans celle de la Reine, et ceci est… Peut-être…

La Reine la contemple d’un œil presque triste comme la première fois que Regina l’a réduite en poussière, et dit :

― C’est vraiment dommage.

― Quoi donc ? demande Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Et puis quelque chose entre en collision avec l’arrière de sa tête et tout devient noir.

* * *

Elle est attachée à une chaise et sa magie ne fonctionne pas. Ce sont là les deux premières choses qu’elle découvre avant d’ouvrir les yeux. Elle n’est pas bâillonnée et ne souffre pas, à part une certaine sensibilité à l’endroit du coup qui l’a assommée. Et elle est toujours en vie.

Elle ouvre les yeux et aperçoit la femme debout face à elle.

― Regina, dit-elle. Et la défaite lui plombe l’estomac comme une pierre.

La Reine lui jette un regard noir, cette note de mise en garde hurlant à présent aussi fort qu’une alarme.

― Que faudra-t-il de plus pour que tu comprennes que _je ne suis pas_ Regina ? 

Elle fait volte-face dans un tourbillon d’étoffes et arpente le… laboratoire. Elles se trouvent dans le laboratoire de Hyde à Storybrooke, à l’endroit où se trouvait jadis la boutique de Gold.

― Vous travaillez toujours avec Hyde, dit Emma d’un ton neutre.

Regina le lui avait dit – lui avait dit que la Reine la trahirait – et elle a écarté cette idée parce qu’elle _connaît_ Regina, sait ce qu’elle a en elle de meilleur et de pire…

Apparemment pas.

― Je croyais… Je croyais que vous tentiez le coup avec nous.

― Tenter le coup ?

La Reine a un rire méprisant.

― Pensiez-vous que je me contenterais d’être une ombre, reléguée sur la touche et enfermée dans sa crypte ? Pensiez-vous que j’allais jouer à la maman avec vous et mon fils et vous renvoyer chez Regina à la fin de la journée ?

Quelque chose détonne dans la façon dont elle parle à présent, dans ses mots teintés d’une folie qui masque autre chose. Emma l’étudie d’un oeil dur, blessé et désespéré.

― C’est _ma_ ville. C’est moi qui l’ai bâtie. J’ai tué, subjugué et détruit pour elle. Et je la reprendrai de force, crache la Reine.

― Pas si on ne se débarrasse pas de Regina.

Emma n’avait pas remarqué la présence de Hyde jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne la parole. Il reste en retrait dans un coin, flanqué d’ectoplasmes, et les observe toutes deux, les yeux plissés.

― Vous m’aviez dit que vous pouviez me les amener toutes les deux si je vous donnais ce dont vous aviez besoin.

― Dois-je le réexpliquer à votre médiocre petit cerveau ?

La Reine sourit sans joie.

― Tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour cela, c’est Swan. On capture l’une et l’autre suivra. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps.

Le cœur d’Emma bat furieusement contre ses côtes. Regina. Regina va venir la chercher quand bien même elles n’ont cessé de se disputer ces derniers temps. Il s’agit d’un piège, et Regina va se précipiter droit dedans.

― Et puis quoi ? demande-t-elle en ravalant sa panique. Que diable pouvez-vous bien gagner à régner sur Storybrooke ? De la paperasse en plus ? Une place de parking imprenable à la mairie ?

La Reine laisse échapper un petit rire sinistre.

― As-tu cru que je jouais à la maman ces jours-ci ?

Elle s’avance d’un pas fluide vers la chaise d’Emma. Celle-ci ressent sa proximité comme un fil électrique dénudé qui enflamme chacun de ses nerfs tandis que la Reine se penche.

― Je prendrai mon fils et je lui permettrai de réaliser pleinement son potentiel.

Sa main se pose sur la joue d’Emma, toujours si douce et tellement _Regina_ qu’Emma a envie de sangloter et de hurler.

― Et je te prendrai toi, pour régner à mes côtés.

_Non. Jamais._

― Vous avez vraiment perdu la tête si vous pensez qu’un jour, je…

― Enfin, pas _toi_ en l’état.

Les lèvres de la Reine effleurent celles d’Emma et celle-ci se force à rester complètement immobile, le menton levé tandis que le pouce de la Reine appuie douloureusement dessus.

― Je pense qu’il est clair après ce soir que je vais devoir faire quelques… modifications.

Ce n’est qu’alors qu’Emma voit Hyde approcher, voit la seringue entre ses mains.

― C’est…

― Du sérum dilué, j’en ai peur, dit Hyde d’un ton onctueux. Les stocks diminuent depuis qu’on a perdu le bon docteur. Ca va prendre un moment. Et faire horriblement mal.

Il esquisse un sourire pincé.

― En gage de mon estime pour vous être amusée avec mes sbires ces dernières semaines.

Il se rapproche, passe devant la Reine et plonge la seringue dans le bras d’Emma.

― Non, non !

Emma rue contre ses liens, se raidit en vain et se cogne la tête contre celle de Hyde.

― Non, Regina, je vous en prie !

Le mur explose. La Reine s’avance d’un bond, surprise juste une fraction de seconde avant de repasser à l’action, et Hyde profite de la distraction d’Emma pour appuyer sur le piston et lui injecter le sérum dans le bras.

Elle hurle. Le sérum brûle dans ses veines, lui envoie des ondes de douleur à travers le corps tandis qu’il lui remonte le bras, et elle sent quelque chose éclater dans son ventre. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et tout son corps lui donne l’impression qu’il est sur le point d’être violemment scindé en deux. _Oh seigneur._

― Regina ! s’écrie-t-elle de nouveau, et il y a une décharge d’énergie, des éclats de verre qui volent dans sa direction, et puis une nappe de magie qui l’en protège.

― Je suis là.

La voix de Regina se fait entendre, claire et concise, et c’est la première fois depuis des jours qu’Emma parvient à respirer.

― Je suis là, Emma.

Emma se raccroche à cette voix, s’y cramponne de toutes ses forces à travers la douleur, plisse les yeux pour voir à travers le champ d’énergie qui l’entoure et distingue deux silhouettes qui se font face. Le visage de la Reine est éclatant de triomphe, et Regina ligotée par sa propre magie, aussi inerte qu’un cadavre.

― C’était donc ça ton grand projet ? demande Regina d’une voix enrouée. Tu vas mettre Emma en pièces… et garder celles qui te conviennent ?

― C’est ce que tu m’as fait à moi, non ?

La Reine revient vers Emma d’un pas nonchalant, lui caresse la joue d’un doigt qu’Emma ne sent pas. Non – oh seigneur – ce n’est plus _sa_ joue désormais. Quelqu’un de froid et de pâle lui rend son regard avec des yeux cruels. Elle sent la méchanceté qui l’habite, ressent son vicieux égoïsme et son attirance pour la Reine aussi vivement qu’elle ressent la trahison et la révulsion. Elle est trop à la fois, trop de _gens_ , et lutte pour se reprendre, pour se libérer de sa désorientation, et…

Non. Elle ne peut pas se libérer. Elle doit… rester entière, se retenir d’être irrémédiablement coupée en deux, et lutte contre ses liens tandis que Regina parle rapidement :

― Ca ne marchera pas, s’empresse-t-elle de dire.

Elle ne se débat pas, mais ses yeux sont sur Emma avec une horreur grandissante.

― Tu ne peux pas te contenter de… supprimer de son essence les parties qui ne te conviennent pas et t’attendre à ce qu’elle soit la même. Tu le sais. _Nous_ le savons, dit-elle d’un ton suppliant, laissant retomber sa tête en signe de défaite.

― Non, dit la Reine, et Emma se dit vaguement que la pointe de folie dans sa voix pourrait n’être que de l’hystérie. Je ne suis pas _toi_. Je n’accepte pas la défaite ! Je refuse de _choisir_ la famille pathétique et pleurnicharde dont tu as décidé de t’accommoder. Je prends ce que je veux et je veux…

― Emma. Tu veux Emma, chuchote Regina, et Emma aspire à être avec elle de chacune de ses cellules en train de se scinder dans la douleur.

― Aussi fascinant que tu puisses trouver son côté obscur, ce n’est pas ce qui t’a attirée vers elle en premier.

La Reine est distraite, son regard passe rapidement de Regina à Emma et vice-versa, et les liens magiques de Regina se desserrent juste assez pour que celle-ci tende le bras et touche la main de la Reine.

― Je t’en prie, chuchote-t-elle, le regard aussi plein de douleur que l’est le corps d’Emma en cet instant, et la Reine semble…

… Presque honteuse, presque protectrice comme elle l’était, les mains pleines de sang devant une Regina en larmes. Regina est peut-être en train de pleurer maintenant aussi, mais Emma ne voit rien de plus à travers la douleur, pas avant qu’il n’y ait du mouvement à côté d’elle, et que la Reine brandisse…

… Une épée, pourquoi y a-t-il une épée, pourquoi l’abat-elle sur Emma, n’en a-t-elle pas assez fait…

… Du sang partout, qui couvre Emma, et son esprit est embrumé tandis qu’elle regarde le sang rouge et épais couler avec la magie qu’il contient…

… Elle tend la main pour le toucher et _où est sa main, où est son bras, qu’est-il arrivé à…_

Cette fois, lorsque sa vision devient grise puis noire, cela prend bien plus de temps. Et cela fait aussi bien plus mal.

* * *

Elle se réveille dans un lit et tout a encore l’odeur du sang. Du sang séché, pense-t-elle distraitement en contemplant la manche tachée de brun de son blouson. Ses doigts tressaillent contre le tissu durci, et elle les regarde fixement.

― Je croyais que la Reine m’avait coupé le bras.

― Nous l’avons rattaché, dit la voix de Regina à côté d’elle.

Elle est – elles sont – dans la chambre de Regina, Emma calée avec des oreillers contre la tête du lit et Regina assise à ses côtés.

― Et réparé votre blouson aussi. Je peux essayer de faire partir le sang quand vous vous changerez.

― Je… suis en vie, dit bêtement Emma. Il y a une autre moi ?

Elle ne se sent pas différente, juste épuisée et toujours trahie et blessée.

― Non, dit Regina. Elle… Vous trancher le bras a arrêté le plus gros du sérum avant qu’il ait pu se répandre dans votre corps. Le reste s’est écoulé avec le sang. Elle vous a sauvée.

Elle se tourne vers la chaise longue dans le coin, et Emma réalise pour la première fois que la Reine y est assise, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle ne se retourne pas pour les regarder, ce qui est sans doute préférable. Emma ne sait pas ce qu’elle ferait si elle devait lui parler en ce moment précis.

― C’est elle qui m’a fait ça, dit-elle à la place, et elle se souvient parfaitement de sa colère. Elle me manipule depuis le début.

― Elle n’a jamais été très douée pour manipuler, dit Regina, réticente et peu bavarde sur le sujet. Elle préfère – nous préférons toutes les deux – la force brute et l’intimidation. Aucune patience pour les plans à long terme quand nous pouvons afficher toute notre colère à la place.

Elle passe une main rassurante sur le dos d’Emma.

Emma ne se sent guère rassurée.

― C’est pour ça que vous m’avez ignorée ? Parce que vous… affichiez votre colère ?

La main de Regina s’immobilise.

― Emma…

Et Emma est tellement lasse de tout cela, d’elles trois se tournant autour avec des désirs qu’elles redoutent de partager et livrées à elles-mêmes à cause de cela. Regina avait raison. La Reine l’a trahie. Et elle a évité d’aborder le sujet jusqu’à présent mais elle ne peut plus supporter l’idée de davantage de non-dits après ce soir.

― Je sais que vous croyez que je… Je ne sais pas, que je l’ai préférée à vous, murmure Emma.

Et Regina prend une inspiration et la laisse parler.

― Ce n’est pas le cas. Elle est toujours…

C’est au tour d’Emma de s’interrompre, de contempler le dos rigide de la Reine et de refouler des larmes.

― J’aime _Regina_ , vous savez ?

Un _presque_. Elle a toujours ressenti trop de choses, combattu trop fort, et trop pensé à Regina bien avant qu’elles ne deviennent seulement amies. Pour elle, Regina a toujours eu quelque chose d’indéfinissable, quelque chose qui lui coupe le souffle même à présent et lui fait battre les tempes comme si elle était à trois kilomètres de profondeur dans l’océan, et mettre un nom là-dessus à présent l’ébahit elle-même. Elle se contraint à détourner les yeux et croise à la place ceux écarquillés de Regina.

― Et ça n’a jamais été un problème que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose…

― Emma, dit Regina d’une voix rauque, et Emma se dépêche de continuer avant qu’on la jette hors de la pièce, avant davantage de tension, d’embarras et de rejet.

― Ce n’était pas un problème et je savais que ça n’allait jamais arriver. Mais _elle_ , elle voulait de moi. Et elle est Regina, elle aussi. Il y a encore tant de vous en elle… De la Regina entière dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Regina secoue la tête, tend la main vers elle, et Emma se contraint à détourner le regard d’elle pour le poser à nouveau sur la Reine.

― Bien sûr que j’avais envie d’être avec elle. J’ai toujours envie d’être avec Regina.

La Reine est assise, rigide, les épaules immobiles et les mains jointes dans son giron. Emma avale une goulée d’air.

― Bien sûr que j’avais envie de…

Elle aperçoit du coin de l’oeil Regina qui se rapproche d’elle, et se dit que celle-ci va peut-être lui pardonner après tout.

― Il n’y avait aucun enchantement ! J’avais envie…

Elle lève de nouveau les yeux vers Regina, souhaitant désespérément qu’elle comprenne, et Regina lui pose une main sur l’épaule et l’embrasse.

Regina embrasse avec la douceur dont est dépourvue son autre moitié, l’affection clairement perceptible dans chacun des mouvements de ses lèvres contre celles d’Emma et la main toujours légère sur son épaule. Emma laisse ses paupières se fermer, attire Regina contre elle après un instant de stupéfaction émerveillée, et la prend dans ses bras. Ce n’est pas passionné de la même manière que le baiser de la Reine, qui vous submerge, féroce et sans répit. C’est empreint d’émotion délicate, si évocateur qu’Emma en sent le goût dans chaque souffle contre ses lèvres, dans leurs deux fronts pressés l’un contre l’autre tandis qu’elles halètent, dans le soin avec lequel Regina goûte l’arc de son cou et murmure contre sa peau.

Emma a envie de sangloter. Emma a envie de se blottir contre Regina et de l’embrasser ainsi pendant des heures, de trouver le rythme entre les deux moitiés de Regina qui les rendra complètes et la rendra complète elle aussi. Emma est emportée au large, le plus léger contact une nouvelle déferlante qui lui coupe le souffle. Emma a envie de se perdre pour l’éternité dans l’étreinte de Regina.

Au lieu de cela, elle effleure du pouce la nuque de Regina et lève les yeux pour observer la Reine toujours assise dans la chaise longue.

Elle a fini par se retourner, juste assez pour voir leur reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. De cet angle, elle ne voit pas Emma lui rendre son regard, et son visage affiche ouvertement une expression de pur désir.

La Reine se détourne de nouveau. Elle a le dos raide, les bras croisés, et son profil tendu se découpe dans le clair de lune tandis que Regina se coule plus profondément dans l’étreinte d’Emma. Et celle-ci est incapable de dire laquelle des deux contemplait la Reine avant de se détourner.


	3. Chapter 3

― Il ne lui reste plus qu’une seule fiole de sérum.

― Pas celle qu’il a utilisée pour Emma ?

― Il l’a divisée en deux et diluée. La moitié pour Emma, la moitié pour…

La Méchante Reine hésite.

― Henri, dit Emma d’un ton neutre.

Elles sont de retour dans la crypte, Emma et Regina sur un divan tandis que la Reine fait les cent pas devant elles. Le bras d’Emma est négligemment passé autour des épaules de Regina, les doigts de Regina se lacent et se délacent délicatement de la main sur son épaule, et le regard de la Reine s’assombrit de plus en plus à chaque coup d’œil qu’elle leur jette.

Emma est encore juste assez en colère pour s’en moquer.

― Vous alliez diviser Henri, exactement comme vous avez essayé de le faire avec moi. C’est la prochaine étape de votre plan ? Vous courez retrouver Hyde pour un nouvel essai avec le sérum ?

Regina excelle dans l’art du regard inexpressif, un puits de néant là où il n’y avait auparavant que de la douleur. La Reine n’est capable de rien qui ne soit acéré – un humour mordant, une vive affection, une haine et une rage intenses – et elle regarde Emma avec tout cela à la fois. Emma se raidit. La Reine dit :

― Nous avons d’autres soucis plus graves. Hyde m’a fait suivre par ses sbires durant la journée aussi. Il sait qu’Henri est l’auteur et ce dont il est capable. Ce sérum n’est plus uniquement un moyen de pression.

Le regard de Regina est sombre et orageux.

― Tu l’as conduit à Henri ? demande-t-elle, furieuse. Espèce d’imbécile !

― Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème, dit la Reine d’un ton traînant en les regardant avec mépris. Je pensais avoir mon Cygne Noir à mes côtés et nous aurions achevé ensemble ce cafard à rouflaquettes. A présent nous devrons trouver une autre solution.

Ses longs ongles tapotent impatiemment son bras croisé.

Emma dit, exaspérée :

― Vous pourriez avoir l’air un peu plus désolé de ce que vous m’avez fait, vous savez.

― Je ne le suis pas.

La Reine la contemple, un sourcil haussé et l’air absolument sincère.

Emma s’interrompt, sidérée, et c’est Regina qui prend la parole :

― Tu ne ressens pas le moindre remords pour ce que tu as fait ?

Sa voix est agacée mais on y distingue une note de vraie jalousie qui incite Emma à se redresser et à regarder Regina en clignant des yeux.

― Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

La Reine semble sincèrement perplexe.

― C’est arrangé. J’ai sauvé Emma, et à présent nous allons achever Hyde ensemble. Pourquoi devrais-je perdre du temps en regrets ?

― Pourquoi vous devriez… ?

Emma la regarde bouche bée. Regina la contemple toujours avec un mélange de contrariété et d’envie.

― Pourquoi vous devriez _perdre du temps_ ? Vous avez essayé… Vous… Vous…

Elle bégaie, sans voix face à l’indifférence de la Reine.

― Vous êtes une psychopathe !

Il y a un éclair de colère dans les yeux de la Reine, suivi à nouveau de la même indifférence. Emma serre les poings et se lève. Regina laisse sa main lui glisser le long du dos en guise de mise en garde.

Elles ont besoin de la Reine. Elles ne peuvent pas se disputer et se retourner l’une contre l’autre alors qu’Henri est menacé. Mais Emma est toujours une masse de douleur contenue, de fureur et de sentiment de trahison, et d’une certaine façon, la douleur est toujours aussi vive même avec une autre Regina dans les bras.

― Je croyais…

Elle ferme les yeux et les rouvre, soutenant férocement le regard de la Reine.

― Vous alliez me diviser en deux et découper tous les morceaux que vous vouliez. Je croyais que vous en particulier, vous ne feriez… Je croyais que vous compreniez.

Elle baisse la tête, humiliée que sa propre douleur prenne le dessus, et les doigts de Regina accourent et s’arrêtent puis se remettent à lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter.

Lorsqu’elle relève la tête, c’est pour voir la Reine lutter comme pour percer un brouillard qui étouffe ses émotions. Comme s’il y avait en elle un niveau supplémentaire auquel elle ne peut pas tout à fait accéder, même lorsqu’elle s’y efforce.

― C’est le cas. Ca l’était.

Elle semble frustrée et Emma s’adoucit malgré elle.

― C’est seulement que… Je n’avais pas d’autre plan.

― Vous non plus vous n’avez pas le gène de la planification, hein ?

Elle jette par-dessus son épaule un regard triomphant à Regina, qui gomme de son visage une expression de saisissement pour la remplacer par un sourire indulgent.

― Je refuse de me reposer sur mes lauriers à pleurnicher jusqu’à ce que l’ennemi passe à l’offensive, jette la Reine avec mépris en observant son autre moitié.

Regina lève les yeux au ciel.

― Il fallait bien que je fasse _quelque chose_ !

― C’était une chose minable à faire, dit Emma en lui jetant un regard noir.

― Oui, concède la Reine, puis elle s’éclaircit la gorge. Néanmoins, Henri.

Elle se remet à faire les cent pas, faisant le tour du canapé où Regina est toujours assise, et Emma recule et la regarde tourner autour de Regina, les sourcils froncés.

― Il faut qu’on tue Hyde tout de suite.

― Non, dit aussitôt Regina.

Toutes deux la regardent d’un air soupçonneux. Elle dit patiemment :

― Il faut d’abord qu’on trouve le sérum. Je ne vais pas abandonner ça pour que n’importe qui d’autre puisse s’en servir. Hyde le gardait-il sur lui ?

― Bien sûr que non. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que je lui prenne.

― Alors il se trouve au Pays des Contes Oubliés.

― Il nous faudra un…

― Portail, évidemment. Mais à nous trois…

― Et avec le double de magie, disent simultanément les deux Regina, affichant le même petit sourire de satisfaction.

Emma les regarde bouche bée. Elles se tournent vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et Emma se hâte de dire :

― Ce n’est rien. Euh, alors y a-t-il un portail accessible ?

― C’est une spécialité de Zelena, avance Regina.

Elle jette un regard à la Reine tandis que l’enthousiasme disparaît de son regard.

― Je ne sais pas à quel point elle sera prête à nous aider.

La Reine rit avec dédain.

― Ne sois pas absurde. C’est ta grande sœur adorée. Bien sûr qu’elle t’aidera.

Elle esquisse un rictus, le dégoût peint sur son visage, et Regina plisse les lèvres et se détourne de la Reine, le peu de paix qu’elle venait de trouver envolé en un instant.

Et Zelena les aide bel et bien sans poser de questions, érigeant un portail et marmonnant d’un ton accusateur à Regina lorsque la Reine se dirige d’un pas nonchalant vers Henri à l’autre bout du jardin :

― Vous allez lui faire confiance ?

Emma les observe un instant, leurs têtes rapprochées et la Reine une main sur le menton d’Henri tandis qu’ils discutent. Henri la regarde sans le moindre doute. Emma soupire et se retourne vers Regina et Zelena.

― Nous n’avons pas le choix, est en train de dire Regina avec lassitude. On ne peut pas la laisser ici sans nous, et je ne crois pas qu’elle nous entraîne dans un piège. Je sais comment elle ment, et elle dit la vérité en ce moment.

Elle serre la main de Zelena, la voix rauque.

― Je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas que tu croies…

Zelena n’attend pas la déclaration ou les quelconques excuses que Regina pourrait lui faire, et Emma est surprise et ravie lorsqu’elle serre tout aussi fort la main de Regina.

― Vas-y, dit-elle tout bas. Je veillerai sur Henri.

Elle attire Regina avec spontanéité pour l’étreindre et Emma détourne automatiquement les yeux, s’éloignant d’elles pour rejoindre la Reine et Henri à la place.

La Reine est en train de parler tout bas et Emma plisse les yeux, peu désireuse de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour le moment. Elle se rapproche d’un pas, se tend dans la perspective d’une bagarre, et Regina lui attrape le coude avant qu’elle puisse se rapprocher davantage et dit :

― Viens avec moi.

Elles contournent la maison. Les yeux d’Henri les suivent avec curiosité et ceux de la Reine s’assombrissent de nouveau. Emma est toujours ébahie mais impatiente, les yeux sur le dos de Regina tandis que celle-ci ouvre la route, et elle ignore ce qui est en train de se passer si ce n’est qu’elle suivrait Regina n’importe où.

Elle a un peu l’impression qu’elles sont reliées par un fil à présent, qui se tend entre elles lorsqu’Emma essaie de s’éloigner, et elle ne peut s’empêcher – même en pleine crise – de le laisser la tirer vers Regina. Elle découvre que cela ne la dérange pas du tout.

Et le fil se relâche entièrement lorsque Regina s’arrête sous la fenêtre du salon sur la pelouse de devant et glisse les bras autour d’Emma. Celle-ci s’avance aussitôt d’instinct, serre étroitement Regina dans ses bras à son tour, inhale son odeur et enfouit le visage dans son cou. Regina lui embrasse le sommet de la tête et la tient collée à elle, et c’est si bon de se laisser aller – d’arrêter un instant de paraître forte, d’être enveloppée dans une étreinte qui n’exige rien, chaleureuse, simple et bonne.

Elle n’a pas envie de la lâcher. Elle colle les lèvres contre le cou de Regina, la sent frémir et glisse une main sous son chemisier pour caresser la peau douce au-dessous. Mais elles ont un sérum à trouver, un méchant à vaincre, et avec un gros soupir, elle laisse Regina se détacher d’elle, le visage rayonnant tandis qu’elle lève les yeux vers Emma.

― Tu sais que tu n’as plus besoin de te vexer quand je serre d’autres personnes dans mes bras, n’est-ce pas ? dit Regina, un éclair de malice dansant dans le regard.

Emma hausse un sourcil.

― Ne me dis pas que tu m’as traînée à l’écart de tout le monde juste pour me dire ça !

― Eh bien non, concède Regina. Je voulais aussi faire ça.

Elle écarte les cheveux follets du visage d’Emma et lui pose un baiser sur les lèvres. Emma approfondit le baiser et Regina se met à haleter tandis qu’un seul baiser se change en dizaines de petits, qui lui agacent les lèvres, la langue, les dents, et puis le long de la mâchoire d’Emma jusqu’au lobe de son oreille.

Elle a l’impression que Regina est tout ce qu’elle attendait. L’impression d’un _oh, te voilà !_ et la paix de rentrer chez soi. Elle a l’impression d’être empêtrée dans ce fil invisible à présent, qui s’enroule autour d’elles encore et encore, et Emma n’a pas le moindre désir de s’en dépêtrer.

Elle a l’impression que cela devrait la combler totalement, et s’en veut un peu de remarquer ce qui manque à la place – les vides en Regina qui, lorsqu’elle rêvait de ce moment, n’ont jamais été aussi criants.

* * *

Elles émergent dans un marché bourdonnant d’activité où personne ne s’inquiète qu’elles surgissent soudain de nulle part.

― Le Pays des Contes Oubliés, dit Regina en jetant un coup d’œil autour d’elle, sourcils froncés. Je me serais attendue à un peu moins de sépia.

― J’aimais mieux la Forêt Enchantée, et il y avait des ogres, dit Emma. Elle scrute les étalages autour d’elles, les foules de gens rassemblées aux entrées et aux sorties, et aucun signe du moindre ectoplasme caractéristique qui pourrait la mettre sur la voie. Il pleut, les pavés sont glissants sous leurs pieds, le ciel gris, et des falaises d’une forme étrange surplombées de châteaux se dressent au loin.

― Là, dit soudain la Reine, en indiquant un hôtel particulier qui s’élève au-dessus des maisons derrière Emma. Un dirigeable en part et flotte en direction d’une tour sur l’une des falaises.

― Vous croyez que c’est la maison dont parlait Zelena ?

Emma l’observe, sourcils froncés.

― Je ne crois pas que ce soit le quartier général de Hyde. Il est trop près de la ville.

Elle fixe la tour d’un œil spéculatif, puis étudie de nouveau la résidence, la jaugeant avec l’œil d’une voleuse professionnelle. _Ex_ -voleuse.

― Elle a raison, dit la Reine. Ceci n’est pas une cité sous domination.

Elle sourit avec satisfaction.

― Je m’y connais en matière de domination.

La mâchoire de Regina joue sous sa peau.

― Suivons le dirigeable, alors.

― On récupère le sérum. Et ensuite ?

― On empêche Hyde d’accéder à son portail, décide Regina. Finis les ectoplasmes.

― Et nous tuons tous ceux qui nous barrent la route, dit sereinement la Reine.

Regina lui lance un regard noir :

― On ne tue plus personne.

La Reine rit, guère impressionnée :

― Tu sais, quand je suis revenue à Storybrooke, j’ai été surprise que tu n’aies pas triomphé d’un ennemi aussi faible que Hyde. Mais tu es plus faible encore, n’est-ce pas ? Tu tremblerais de sentimentalisme avant de broyer le moindre cœur.

― J’ai bien broyé le tien, dit Regina hérissée, et Emma se précipite de nouveau entre elles.

― C’est bon, c’est bon ! Et si… On allait juste à la tour ? Voir si on y trouve le sérum.

Emma prend une inspiration.

― On fera ce qu’on a à faire pour arrêter Hyde, mais évitons de blesser les ectoplasmes quand on peut. Ils ne sont pas maîtres de leurs actions. D’accord ?

C’est comme de surveiller deux enfants qui se chamaillent, chacun diamétralement opposé à l’autre. Regina affiche un air suffisant, la Reine un regard noir, et Emma se pince l’arête du nez et dit :

― Bon, la tour.

Et elle refuse de regarder l’une ou l’autre.

Elle feint de ne pas remarquer que lorsqu’elles réapparaissent devant la tour, Regina est significativement plus près d’elle qu’elle ne l’était quand elles se sont téléportées depuis le marché. La Reine ne fait rien de tel, bien sûr.

― Tu ne seras jamais assez pour elle, marmonne-t-elle sournoisement en s’avançant avec nonchalance et en glissant une main possessive sur les fesses d’Emma.

Emma s’écarte d’un bond en la fusillant du regard.

― Crois-tu pouvoir la faire jouir alors que tu possèdes la passion d’un crapaud agonisant ?

Les yeux de Regina se rétrécissent.

― Je suis sûre qu’il n’y a rien de tel qu’une meurtrière sans états d’âme qui lui murmure des petits riens à l’oreille pour vraiment mettre Emma en train, riposte-t-elle.

― Oh, mon dieu !

Emma résiste à l’envie de lever les bras au ciel.

― Arrêtez toutes les deux ! Si j’avais voulu quelqu’un qui roule des mécaniques pendant une mission, j’aurais acheté un piège à rats et je serais allée chercher Crochet !

Les deux femmes ricanent mais Regina du moins semble repentante. Emma désigne la porte verrouillée de la tour, où des gardes ectoplasmes flottent devant elles en les observant avec circonspection.

― Bon, allons-y, dit-elle, vaincue.

En dépit de toutes leurs prises de bec, la Reine et Regina sont d'une redoutable efficacité pour ce qui est de faire un sort aux ennemis. Le même afflux d’énergie se produit lorsque toutes trois combinent leur magie, un coup assez puissant pour assommer même les ectoplasmes résistants à la magie. Emma, la Reine d’un côté et Regina de l’autre, sent l’euphorie chanter dans ses veines, leur énergie combinée lumineuse, incandescente et vibrante.

― Entrons ! ordonne Regina essoufflée tandis que les verrous de la porte se désintègrent. Récupérons ce sérum et sortons d’ici.

La Reine s’avance à l’intérieur sans une once de prudence tandis que Regina et Emma se glissent à sa suite avec circonspection.

― Ouah, dit Emma en contemplant la salle qui les entoure.

Elle est vide, à l’exception de quelques ectoplasmes qu’elles arrêtent sans difficultés. Elle fait également le diamètre de la tour entière. Il y a un long pilier de verre au centre de la pièce qui s’étire sur toute la hauteur de la tour, pour autant qu’Emma puisse en juger, et un escalier en colimaçon tout autour. Chaque étage au-dessus d’elles est d’un mètre plus petit que celui du dessous, et ils flottent comme des disques translucides au-dessus d’elles.

Mais la véritable surprise de la pièce, ce sont les murs eux-mêmes. Ils sont réfléchissants, bien qu’il n’y ait aucune trace de coupure ou de plaques dans les miroirs. Ce n’est qu’un seul long miroir incurvé qui monte jusqu’au sommet de la tour, reflétant encore et encore et encore leurs regards ébahis d’un bout à l’autre du miroir devant et derrière elles.

― A vous donner le tournis, commente la Reine, sourcils froncés. Ne regardez pas les miroirs.

Regina dit, d’une voix qui résonne sur les murs :

― Il y a quelque chose au sommet de la tour.

Emma la rejoint près du mur, en train de regarder en l’air, au-delà des étages décroissants, en direction du niveau supérieur. Un portail flotte au-dessus qui se tord et étincelle d’une lumière artificielle, et tandis qu’elles l’observent, il aspire un ectoplasme au bord de la plateforme dans une décharge d’énergie.

― Alors c’est d’ici que vient l’armée de Hyde, dit Emma.

Elle jette un regard à travers la pièce, vers l’endroit où la Reine fait les cent pas, inspectant l’escalier et plissant les lèvres avec impatience.

― Vous l’avez aidé à faire ça, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle prend un ton accusateur, le ressentiment toujours bouillonnant dans son ventre lorsqu’elle observe la Reine dépourvue de tout état d’âme.

― Je l’ai étendu de l’autre côté, oui, concède la Reine. Il débouche à l’intérieur de la résidence de l’auteur. Il se l’est appropriée comme il l’a fait avec la boutique de prêteur sur gages de Rumpel.

Elle hausse les sourcils à leur intention.

― Vous allez continuer à contempler ce portail bouche bée comme deux imbéciles, ou bien nous partons traquer ce sérum ?

Emma serre les dents et attaque l’escalier la première, ignorant le ricanement de la Reine et se tournant de nouveau vers Regina une fois arrivée sur la première plateforme, le fil entre elles se tendant avec la distance. La Reine arrive en haut la première, comme une décharge d’électricité statique qui fait voler le fil en tous sens, et Emma se détourne d’elle et fixe les miroirs sur le mur à la place.

Cette plateforme est pratiquement vide elle aussi. Il y a une machine à l’air étrange à l’autre bout, un poste destiné à être manœuvré par les ectoplasmes, mais ce sont les miroirs derrière eux qui incitent Emma à regarder son reflet à deux fois. C’est…

Une fillette à la figure sale peut-être âgée de sept ou huit ans la dévisage en retour, les cheveux jaunes et plats, le regard défiant. Emma la _connaît_ , l’a vue sur des photos qu’elle ne peut supporter de regarder trop souvent. Elle déglutit et dit :

― Ces miroirs sont magiques, je crois.

La Reine n’en est pas une lorsqu’elle émerge de l’escalier. C’est une nouvelle fillette à l’air en colère, qui a quelques années de plus que le reflet d’Emma, mais avec cette même défiance dans le regard, et tandis que toutes deux contemplent le miroir bouche bée, la jeune Emma dans le miroir se tourne pour dévisager la jeune Regina d’un air circonspect.

Une autre silhouette apparaît derrière elles et s’élève jusqu’à être plus grande qu’elles deux. C’est sans aucun doute de nouveau Regina, mais plus proche de la fin de l’adolescence que de l’enfance, le regard sombre et triste et un diadème dans les cheveux. Elle se déplace dans le miroir jusqu’à se trouver à côté des deux fillettes, s’agenouille à côté de la petite Emma et lui pose une main sur la joue. Les yeux de la petite Emma s’adoucissent, elle lui adresse un sourire hésitant et les yeux de la grande Regina brillent.

― Pourquoi ça…

Emma s’éclaircit la gorge. Il y a une grosse boule dedans, ce qui rend difficile de parler ou de déglutir.

― Pourquoi ça fait ça ?

― Je ne sais pas.

La Reine fusille du regard la plus jeune version d’elle-même, comme mécontente du simple fait de la voir. La jeune Regina lui rend son regard noir.

― Des miroirs de fête foraine. Des déformations sans aucun sens.

La jeune Emma se détourne de la Regina adolescente et s’avance vers la plus petite Regina, lui touche le bras timidement. La petite Regina se détourne de la Reine pour la regarder à la place, la Regina adolescente se place derrière elles d’un air protecteur et Emma ne peut plus les regarder. Le cœur douloureux lorsqu’elle respire, elle dit d’un ton bourru :

― On devrait continuer.

― Oui, dit Regina. Et elle contemple son reflet avec une tristesse identique à celle que sa version adolescente a dans le regard.

Elle parvient à esquisser un bref sourire.

― Tu as déjà plus qu’assez de Reginas sur les bras comme ça.

― Juste assez, en fait, murmure Emma, et le regard de Regina est de nouveau indéchiffrable.

L’étage suivant leur offre de nouveaux reflets d’elles-mêmes. Celui de Regina est la Méchante Reine dans toute sa splendeur, mais le reflet de la Reine est la Regina hors la loi qu’Emma a rencontrée dans la nouvelle histoire de l’auteur. Emma la Ténébreuse se tient entre elles, les yeux avides et froids, et la Reine a un rictus de dégoût et pousse à bas de la plateforme un ectoplasme qui leur fonce dessus.

Chaque étage est une nouvelle escarmouche avec les ectoplasmes, une autre machine, bureau ou poste de travail qui ne leur fournit pas la moindre information, et un autre trio de reflets. Dans l’un d’eux, Emma est un bébé dont s’empare la Méchante Reine. Dans un autre, une minuscule Regina avec des fleurs dans les cheveux serre contre elle une Regina identique en haillons.

Mais la plupart des reflets sont assez semblables. Il y a trop de Reginas en reine et de Reginas en maire. Trop d’Emmas avec une épée ou une arme à feu et l’oeil vif d’une voleuse. Trop de reflets de Regina qui ne sont que Regina elle-même, celle qu’Emma connaît et qu’elle aime, et trop de Méchantes Reines qui sont terribles, épouvantables et magnifiques. Parfois toutes trois se battent. Parfois elles sont toutes proches. Dans chaque reflet, elles ont une volonté propre et prêtent peu d’attention aux femmes qui d’une façon ou d’une autre les ont fait apparaître.

― J’en ai assez de Jekyll et Hyde, marmonne Regina. On ne pourrait pas en revenir à Hadès ? Au moins ses petits jeux étaient _réels_.

Rien ici ne semble réel, mais tout est juste assez ressemblant pour être déconcertant. _Des miroirs de fête foraine_. Elles sont distordues et réinventées, fracturées en minuscules morceaux qui ne sont pas elles-mêmes et forcées de les regarder dans les yeux. Regina tressaille à chaque fois que la Méchante Reine se dresse en face d’elle, la Reine frémit à chaque fois qu’elle voit quelqu’un d’autre dans son reflet, et Emma est toujours entre leurs alter egos, toujours encadrée par eux et jamais seule dans chaque sinistre nouveau reflet.

C’est réconfortant, dans un sens, pour quelqu’un qui n’a jamais été entouré que de gens qui l’ont quitté. Cela lui picote quelque chose derrière les yeux, lui rend difficile de respirer autrement que par courtes bouffées, et Regina lui caresse la main du pouce comme si elle comprenait.

Les ectoplasmes deviennent plus solides à mesure qu’elles gravissent les étages, chaque fois un peu plus difficiles à assommer ou à balancer hors de la plateforme.

― Nous en sommes à peu près aux trois quarts de la hauteur, dit Regina après qu’Emma a dû en assommer un en le frappant sur la tête avec son propre fusil.

― Vous croyez que le sérum est au sommet ?

― Il l’est forcément. Qu’est-ce que Hyde pourrait bien protéger d’autre ?

Emma observe une Emma de quatorze ans dans le miroir, les bras passés autour d’une Regina vêtue de cette époustouflante robe rouge de Camelot, et se sent un peu envieuse.

― Je voudrais déjà être rentrée chez nous et qu’on en finisse, marmonne-t-elle, maussade.

Elle est enfin avec Regina après des _années_ à rêver d’elle, et elles ont à peine eu un moment tranquille depuis. Sans parler d’un moment sans le double maléfique de Regina qui rôde dans les parages.

Regina lui adresse un grand sourire, ce sourire chaleureux mais espiègle dont Emma est tombée amoureuse au fil des années, et Emma se laisse aller en arrière contre son épaule.

― Je sais ce que tu as envie de finir, dit-elle en inclinant la tête de manière à pouvoir effleurer de ses lèvres la pommette d’Emma.

― Mm. Refais-le !

C’est naturel, d’une manière qu’Emma n’aurait jamais crue possible avant la scission. Elles ont toujours été à l’aise – enfin, depuis qu’elles ont arrêté de s’entretuer – toujours été bien ensemble, mais il y a eu tant de petits faux pas au cours des années qu’Emma n’avait jamais rêvé que cela soit si simple si rapidement.

Bien sûr, c’est loin d’être aussi simple lorsqu’Emma regarde au-delà de la bulle qu’elles forment toutes les deux et voit la femme qui les accompagne les fusiller du regard. La Reine ne fait pas mystère de son dégoût pour elles deux, et Emma ressent un élancement de culpabilité et de ressentiment dès qu’elle croise son regard.

Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus la voir et glisse un bras autour de Regina, embrasse ses cheveux soyeux, la respiration tremblante. Lorsqu’elle rouvre les paupières, c’est pour apercevoir Regina et la Reine les yeux dans les yeux, toutes deux le regard si brûlant qu’Emma a l’impression qu’elle risque de prendre feu tant l’air est chargé d’électricité entre elles.

Elle s’éloigne maladroitement de Regina et se hâte de dire :

― On devrait avancer. Se remettre à… Vous savez.

Elle baisse la tête sournoisement, et lorsqu’elle la relève, c’est elle que toutes deux couvrent de ce même regard brûlant.

Il lui en coûte de se remettre en route, mais elle atteint l’escalier juste à temps pour être projetée dans les airs par un ectoplasme deux fois plus grand qu’elle.

― Qu’est-ce…

Elle est projetée contre la colonne transparente au centre de la tour, s’y accroche avant de dégringoler une nouvelle volée de marches, et l’ectoplasme repart à la charge vers l’endroit où se trouvent toujours la Reine et Regina.

Non – uniquement vers Regina. Les petits yeux perçants de l’homme sont vides, ses énormes bajoues ballotent quand il bouge, et Regina l’esquive et tire une épée de la ceinture de l’ectoplasme d’un seul geste fluide. Elle la lui plante dans la jambe sans le moindre effet, il laisse échapper un grognement étouffé et brandit un poing énorme en direction de sa tête avant que Regina ne lâche l’épée.

Il l’atteint avant qu’Emma ne puisse se relever, faisant reculer Regina sous le choc avec un cri. Elle heurte la cage d’escalier et Emma se précipite vers elle, se jette devant l’ectoplasme qui approche rapidement et tend les bras pour protéger Regina.

Mais l’ectoplasme ralentit déjà, l’air confus, et regarde sa jambe en plissant les yeux comme si la douleur commençait à le libérer de l’emprise de Hyde. Regina se frotte la tête, essuie le sang qui lui coule de la bouche et s’efforce se relever. Emma garde un bras devant elle et lui tend une main circonspecte.

L’ectoplasme parle. C’est la première fois qu’Emma en entend un parler.

― Attention aux miroirs, ils… commence-t-il d’une voix décontenancée. Et puis la Reine traverse la plateforme et lui arrache le cœur d’un geste vif.

― Non ! s’écrie Regina d’une voix rauque, et Emma regarde avec une sorte de satisfaction horrifiée la Reine broyer le cœur de l’ectoplasme et précipiter son corps hors de la plateforme d’une bouffée de magie violette.

― Non, tu ne peux pas !

Elle se dresse, les poings serrés.

― Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire ça ? Il était en train de nous _parler_ ! Il n’était plus sous le contrôle de Hyde !

― Peu importe, dit la Reine en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n’était qu’un pion insignifiant. De rien pour vous avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle semble vexée. Derrière elle, un reflet de la Méchante Reine telle qu’Emma l’a vue au cours de son voyage dans le passé rejette la tête en arrière et rit.

― Bien sûr, pour toi peu importe, dit Regina entre ses dents, les yeux étincelants et haussant le ton. Tu ne ressens aucun remords !

― Et tu souhaites désespérément ne pas en ressentir non plus, dit la Reine d’un ton hautain, couvrant Regina d’un regard noir.

― Oui ! dit furieusement Regina, le regard débordant d’impuissance et de désespoir. Mais j’en ressens toujours !

Elle essuie de nouveau du sang, qui lui laisse une traînée rouge sur le dos de la main.

― C’est ce qui fait de moi un être humain.

Elle serre les poings.

― Et de toi un monstre.

― C’est moi le monstre ? dit la Reine d’un ton moqueur. Ce n’est pas moi qui ai regardé mon propre reflet dans les yeux et lui ai broyé le cœur.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, où toutes deux sont blessées, en colère et déchaînées, Emma peut à peine dire ce qui les différencie.

Regina lui renvoie son ricanement moqueur, même si le sien n’est pas empreint d’autant de dégoût.

― Ne joue pas les martyres, ça ne te va pas. Tu es revenue à Storybrooke pour me détruire.

― Il n’y en a qu’une ici qui cherche à détruire l’autre, riposte la Reine en les devançant dans l’escalier. Elle arrache une demi-douzaine de cœurs avant qu’Emma et Regina ne la rattrapent, renonçant à prendre des gants face à la désapprobation réaffirmée de Regina.

― Si je ne te détruis pas, alors je perds tous ceux que j’aime !

― Pas Henri ! Pas elle !

La Reine montre Emma du doigt et celle-ci frémit à l’idée d’être mêlée à cette conversation. La Reine, comme toujours, est sans répit.

― Dis-lui la vérité, _Em-ma_. Dis-lui à quel point tu aimes cette noirceur qu’elle a en horreur.

Emma fait non de la tête et recule. Regina dit d’une voix rauque :

― Bien essayé. Pour commencer, c’est Emma qui m’a apporté le sérum. Elle _voulait_ que je te tue.

La Reine hésite, ses sourcils se froncent tandis qu’elle replonge dans ses souvenirs, et le rire moqueur qu’elle laisse échapper est bien loin d’être empreint de la même confiance qu’auparavant.

― Absurde. Emma au moins connaît la valeur d’un peu de _mordant_.

Elle referme la bouche en faisant claquer ses dents et arbore un sourire ironique lorsque le visage de Regina s’assombrit.

Emma intervient.

― Bon, ça suffit, dit-elle en se détournant et en se dirigeant tout droit vers la prochaine volée de marches.

Elle n’est pas une arme à la disposition de l’une ou de l’autre – elle n’est pas une arme du tout, et pas au service de cette fureur.

― Je te l’ai apporté parce que tu disais que tu étais malheureuse. Je pensais que tu devais… que tu devais avoir le choix, au moins. Je voulais juste te soutenir !

Elle gravit l’escalier jusqu’à mi-chemin de la prochaine plateforme avant de les contempler toutes les deux de là-haut.

― Ca ne veut pas dire que c’est ce que j’aurais choisi moi.

― Emma, dit Regina dont les yeux s’écarquillent, et Emma se sent coupable de faire peser sur elle la moindre pression. Tu n’as jamais rien dit !

― C’est ton choix, pas le mien. Votre choix à toutes les deux.

Emma adresse un signe de tête à la Reine, formalisant enfin une pensée qui la démangeait.

― Vous n’arrêtez pas de dire que ce n’est pas aussi simple que d’être deux… entités séparées dans un même corps. Vous êtes deux à avoir pris la décision de faire ce que vous avez fait.

La Reine secoue la tête.

― Pas moi, non ! Je n’aurais jamais…

― Bien sûr que non, dit Regina, de nouveau en colère. Tu n’as toujours voulu qu’une chose, c’est me corrompre !

Elles gravissent toutes un étage puis un autre et Emma repousse en hâte les ectoplasmes là où elle le peut avant que la Reine ne puisse en tuer davantage.

― Tu me voulais faible. Tu as toujours voulu prouver que je ne valais rien de ce côté-là – que je ne suis personne sans toi.

― Je t’aimais. Je t’ai protégée !

― Tu voulais faire de moi un monstre ! dit sèchement Regina à la Reine. Tu voulais me changer en ma _mère_ ! Et tu as gagné !

Elle fait volte-face et arrose de magie un ectoplasme qui vacille au bord de la plateforme, la voix stridente et prête à se briser.

― Tu as fait de moi exactement cette détestable, dégoûtante…

Elle verse des larmes de colère tandis que son visage et ses yeux rougissent, repoussant ses cheveux d’un geste impuissant, la Reine rigide en face d’elle.

― Tu as gagné, je t’ai repoussée, et tout ce que tu essaies de faire depuis c’est de me vaincre à nouveau. Comment _oses_ -tu dire que je t’ai trahie pour avoir essayé de te faire ce que tu m’as fait ? Comment oses-tu… ?

― Je t’ai donné ce dont tu avais besoin pour survivre, gronde la Reine. Sa robe a été déchirée par un malheureux ectoplasme et elle ne paraît pas le remarquer, le regard étincelant et redoutable.

― Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas souffert depuis que tu m’as rejetée !

― Tu as essayé de me broyer !

Regina essuie ses larmes, étale son mascara et fusille la Reine du regard.

― Tu as fait disparaître la moindre chose que j’aimais en moi et tu m’as changée en tout ce que je détestais. Et tu ne t’es _jamais arrêtée_. Chaque jour – chaque minute – je voulais juste respirer ! dit-elle d’une voix hachée, et Emma doit se retenir, les mains fermement jointes, pour ne pas aller vers elle.

Ce n’est pas sa bataille. C’est… Elle a bataillé contre elles deux et en veut toujours à la Reine pour sa trahison mais n’a pas sa place dans ce combat. Mais le visage de la Reine est figé dans une expression où se mêlent l’embarras et la colère, et Emma se dit qu’il va peut-être falloir qu’elle intervienne malgré tout lorsque Regina dit d’un ton impuissant :

― Bien sûr que j’ai souffert quand tu… Bien sûr que j’ai eu du mal sans toi. Mais est-ce que j’avais le choix ? Il fallait que je sois forte.

― Nous étions fortes ensemble, dit la Reine. Sa bouche se tord vers le bas et elle fait un pas en avant. Nous étions _un tout._

― Je sais. Je sais.

Regina contemple ses mains et la Reine esquisse un geste comme si peut-être, elle allait s’avancer vers elle. A la place, elle reste immobile les mains le long du corps, et Regina prend une inspiration et ne dit rien.

― Mais tout ce que tu faisais, c’était de nous blesser.

― Je faisais ce que tu n’étais pas capable de faire.

― Oui, dit Regina, et elle contemple deux Méchantes Reines jumelles dans le miroir, chacune d’elles étalant une main possessive sur l’abdomen de l’Emma du miroir.

― Tu m’as manqué, tu sais, chuchote-t-elle, vidée de sa combativité. Puis elle se tourne vers l’escalier et s’échappe de la plateforme avant que la Reine ne puisse la suivre.

― Elle m’a tuée, dit la Reine dont le front se plisse comme si elle n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que Regina vient d’admettre au juste. Pourquoi dirait-elle…

Emma est tellement, tellement fatiguée que tout le monde passe son temps à souffrir.

― Les gens sont compliqués, Regina, dit-elle avec lassitude. Parfois on a un peu envie de vous pousser du haut d’une falaise, mais on tient quand même sacrément à vous.

― Je ne suis pas une incompétente émotionnelle, la rabroue la Reine. Je _sais_ comment elle…

Elle s’interrompt et regarde Emma en clignant des yeux, comprenant soudain.

― Ah.

― La ferme, dit Emma avec une parfaite compétence émotionnelle, et elle s’engage au pas de charge dans l’escalier à la suite de Regina.

C’est le dernier étage. Elle ne sait pas comment elles sont arrivées là si soudainement pendant toutes ces bagarres. C’est à peine un étage – rien qu’une étroite plateforme circulaire qui est remplie avec elles trois dessus. Et flottant au-dessus de la colonne centrale de la tour, jetant des étincelles électriques autour d’elle, se trouve la dernière fiole de sérum.

― Attention, dit Regina, une main sur son coude lorsqu’Emma lève le bras pour l’attraper. Tu vas t’électrocuter.

― Du calme.

Elle ose un petit sourire satisfait.

― Je crois que tu as oublié à quel point je suis douée pour l’effraction.

Elle frôle la Reine pour redescendre un étage, farfouille à l’intérieur d’une table et y trouve une paire de gants en caoutchouc. Elle en enfile un et cueille le sérum au centre de la colonne.

― Tu vois ? Facile !

Un grésillement sourd se fait entendre en-dessous d’elles, et Emma cligne des yeux en examinant les alentours. Si Hyde a piégé le dispositif…

Mais non, tout semble inchangé. Elle jette un coup d’œil aux plateformes du dessous qui les entourent et voit les ectoplasmes toujours inconscients, voit des étages vides et des murs nus, voit les silhouettes dans le miroir…

Les silhouettes dans le miroir bougent toujours, reflètent toujours leur trio longtemps après qu’elles ont quitté ces étages. Il y a des Emmas, des Reginas et des Méchantes Reines partout, leurs visages levés et inexpressifs. Et elles s’élèvent, grimpent le long du miroir vers la plateforme du haut, leurs mains émergent des miroirs comme des êtres à demi solides, toutes tendues vers Emma.

― Les ectoplasmes, dit inutilement Regina. C’est de là qu’ils viennent.

― Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici. Laisse tomber le sérum, ordonne la Reine à Emma.

― Quoi ?

― Laisse-le tomber. Détruis-le. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu’il tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Emma est incapable de gommer le « _Imaginez un peu ça !_ » qui s’inscrit sur son visage mais fait ce qu’on lui ordonne et précipite le sérum vers le sol. Il heurte le carrelage et explose, le liquide se répand en flaque sous elles, et une demi-douzaine de Méchantes Reines dans les miroirs grincent des dents et flottent dans l’air vers elles. Le grésillement autour d’elles s’intensifie, et Emma n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faut faire ensuite. Elle fait volte-face et voit une version déformée d’elle-même presque arrivée à la plateforme en-dessous de la leur.

― Le portail, crie Regina par-dessus le grésillement. Il faut qu’on ferme le portail !

― On ne peut pas le faire depuis l’autre côté ? demande Emma affolée en poussant un ectoplasme de Méchante Reine qui s’est assez approché pour les attraper. Celui-ci flotte en arrière, encore trop vaporeux pour s’écraser au sol, et la Reine oppose à l’ectoplasme un barrage de magie.

― Il est trop massif. Il faut… Il faut…

Regina plisse les yeux, examine le portail qui flotte au-dessus d’elles comme un nuage d’orage.

― Il faut qu’on arrive à créer un bouchon. Une sorte de bonde qui l’empêchera de laisser passer d’autres ectoplasmes.

Elle en évite un avec grâce, une petite Emma blonde qui s’accroche à sa jupe.

― J’aurai besoin de ton aide.

Elle regarde Emma, et celle-ci s’avance aussitôt pour la rejoindre sous le portail.

Toujours fatiguée, en colère et obstinée, elle laisse ses yeux papillonner en direction de la Reine, et celle-ci lui adresse un demi-sourire, un reniflement dédaigneux et fait volte-face en signe d’accord, repoussant les ectoplasmes tandis que Regina saisit les mains d’Emma.

― Prête ?

La magie qui déferle en elles est familière à présent, une réconfortante sensation de _chez-soi_ , d’amour et de pouvoir qui coule dans leurs veines, à la fois paisible et grisante. De la magie jaillit de ses mains, que les mains expertes de Regina façonnent en ce dont elles ont besoin, et elle sent le déferlement passer d’elle à Regina.

C’est toujours excessivement intime, toujours comme une caresse qui effleure en elles jusqu’aux endroits les plus secrets, et Emma frissonne et laisse le feu déferler sur sa peau et refluer vers ses mains. Les paupières de Regina sont lourdes quand elle regarde Emma, son regard la balaie, aussi puissant qu’un baiser. Et d’une certaine façon, c’est encore plus intense lorsqu’elles ne sont pas dans le déni, lorsqu’il y a la promesse de _davantage_ au lieu d’une nouvelle douche froide une fois rentrée chez elle.

Elle se fond en Regina, ne fait qu’une avec elle tandis qu’elles s’élèvent et retombent, et ce n’est qu’une fois inexorablement enchevêtrées l’une à l’autre qu’elle perçoit les gouffres obscurs en Regina, les vides froids et solitaires comme des trous noirs. Elle sent la peine en Regina, transportée avec Emma tandis qu’elle les sonde, sent la douleur du désespoir et a envie de traverser le vide pour atteindre…

Regina frémit et la magie frémit avec elle, repoussant avec douceur Emma en arrière au point où leurs mains sont jointes et entourées d’un nuage qui palpite de magie.

― C’est assez, dit-elle, allons-y.

Et puis ses yeux s’écarquillent et ses lèvres s’ouvrent…

Emma fait volte-face, laissant à Regina le soin de tenir en équilibre le bouchon magique tandis qu’elle aperçoit la Reine cernée de toutes parts par les ectoplasmes. Elle les chasse à coups de magie inefficace avec un rire sauvage tandis qu’elle en jette un de côté et se hérisse quand un autre parvient à la toucher. L’étau se resserre autour de la Reine, se resserre autour d’Emma et Regina si bien qu’elles sont incapables de la rejoindre à travers la foule, et Regina lui dit d’un ton pressant :

― Il faut qu’on y aille.

― Non, on ne peut pas. Regina – la Reine…

Emma essaie de l’atteindre, paniquée. La Reine rit toujours, se bat toujours, et lève les yeux vers Emma, l’air surpris, comme si elle ne s’était pas attendue à la voir. Un ectoplasme s’écrase contre le bras d’Emma, la sensation désagréable de _presque_ solide la fait reculer précipitamment, et Regina la saisit de sa main libre.

― Emma, non !

― Je ne vais pas la laisser là !

La foule d’ectoplasmes semble grossir, une douzaine de Méchantes Reines sépare Emma de la vraie, et elle l’aperçoit à peine tandis que celle-ci hoche la tête vers Regina en signe d’acquiescement. La Reine ne peut rien contre un si grand nombre d’entre eux en dépit de toutes ses fanfaronnades, et elle manque de perdre l’équilibre sur la plateforme.

― Oh, du diable si… 

― Emma, elle fait ça pour toi, plaide Regina, et il y a dans sa voix une note de _quelque chose_ qui incite Emma à se retourner vers elle et à apercevoir l’éclat humide de ses yeux.

― Il faut qu’on ferme ce portail et qu’on aille retrouver notre fils.

― Non, dit Emma en tirant pour se dégager de la prise de Regina. De ferme, celle-ci est devenue inébranlable, et elle se dit qu’il doit y avoir de la magie là-dessous pour la garder sous le contrôle de Regina.

― Non, elle est…

_Une partie de toi. La femme que j’aime._

Elle s’est sentie furieuse et trahie et elle tient toujours trop à elle, ne peut toujours pas fuir pour se mettre à l’abri et laisser un morceau de Regina prisonnier d’une autre dimension, cerné par les ennemis.

― Je ne peux pas te perdre !

Elle se dit que Regina va peut-être craquer, va peut-être grogner _elle n’est pas moi_ et la propulser de force à travers le portail. Elle se dit que Regina ne dispose que d’une patience limitée envers quelqu’un qu’elle déteste et qu’elle a fini par la pousser à bout. Elle n’imagine pas ceci : un souffle sur sa joue comme un baiser, une décharge d’énergie massive, fulgurante et mortelle, Regina un bras autour d’elle et le regard flamboyant tandis qu’une vague de magie déferle sur la tour et réduit les ectoplasmes en lambeaux.

― Tu avais raison, dit Regina en prenant une inspiration tremblante. Je suis la seule qui puisse vaincre la Méchante Reine.

Il ne reste plus que la Reine, balayée en arrière par la force de la magie, et qui bascule de la plateforme un instant plus tard. Le cœur d’Emma s’arrête mais elle est déjà en train de se précipiter, attrape la main de la Reine et la remonte d’un coup sec contre elle. Son poids soudain sur elle la fait chanceler, elle enroule un bras autour de la taille de la Reine et Regina dit :

― Maintenant !

Et Emma bondit vers le portail.

La bonde magique qu’elles ont créée est toujours entre les mains de Regina, et Emma sent la présence de celle-ci dans le portail derrière elles, l’ajustant à l’ouverture tandis qu’elles basculent hors du portail. Mais elle a aussi la sensation réconfortante et le soulagement de sentir le corps de la Reine contre le sien, les bras toujours étroitement accrochés à ses coudes, et tout le reste s’évanouit dans le bruit de fond du grésillement.

Elles émergent du portail tandis que celui-ci dessine des rides dans l’air, se contracte et s’évanouit, disparu pour de bon. Elles sont dans la résidence de l’auteur, aucune trace de Hyde, et Emma est en train d’embrasser la Reine avant de pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre. La Reine glisse une jambe entre celles d’Emma, qui les noue autour de sa taille, et elles basculent en avant, les lèvres jointes, les mains partout, et Emma ne ressent qu’un soulagement et un amour immenses tandis qu’elles atterrissent sur le lit de Regina avec un bruit mat.

_Le lit de Regina_. La magie violette qui les a expédiées là juste à temps est en train de se dissiper, et Emma s’accroche plus fort à la Reine qui lui mordille le cou, bougeant à la vitesse de l’éclair tandis qu’elle glisse les doigts dans son jean. Pourtant Emma a toujours l’impression que quelque chose manque, que quelque chose a été perdu en route. Elle s’arrache à la Reine et lève les yeux.

Regina se tient à l’autre bout de la pièce, la main rigide sur la poignée de la porte.

― J’ai insonorisé la pièce, dit-elle d’un ton guindé. Je ne veux pas qu’Henri entende quoi que ce soit de tout ça. Mais si c’est ce dont tu as besoin…

Emma se rappelle la Reine en train de narguer Regina et se sent aussitôt touchée.

― Regina, je…

― Ce n’est pas grave, murmure Regina. Tu aimes… Tu aimes tout de moi, plus que je n’en ai jamais été capable. Je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça.

Des larmes brillent toujours dans ses yeux et son sourire est tremblant.

― Il va juste falloir que… j’apprenne à partager, je suppose.

― Regina.

Et cela lui fait assez mal pour se glisser hors de l’étreinte de la Reine et hors du lit, traversant la pièce à pas prudents et tâchant d’imaginer quelque chose qui lui semblera _juste_. La Reine se prélasse sur le lit, observant son départ d’un œil acéré, et Emma parvient à lui adresser un sourire à elle aussi, avant de prendre les mains de Regina dans les siennes et de l’embrasser.

Regina lui rend son baiser, douce et délicate et toujours si triste, et Emma approfondit le baiser, caresse la peau nue du dos de Regina avec de petits gestes circulaires. Regina frissonne et se rapproche, glisse ses propres mains sur l’abdomen d’Emma, là où la Reine a déjà trouvé le moyen de déchirer sa chemise. Et Emma est certaine que les choses sont exactement telles qu’elles doivent être.

― Oh, souffle Regina dans la bouche d’Emma lorsque ses jambes buttent contre le lit. Elle le regarde, surprise – la Reine la dévisage en retour, les sourcils haussés comme si elle savait ce qu’Emma essaie de faire – puis de nouveau Emma, avec une incertitude grandissante.

― Emma…

Emma l’embrasse de nouveau et fait volte-face tandis qu’une nouvelle paire de mains se pose sur ses hanches, les doigts s’enfonçant dans ses flancs.

― Accorde-lui cela, dit la Reine d’un ton traînant en attirant Emma contre elle. Regina suit le mouvement, toujours prise dans l’étreinte d’Emma, et celle-ci prend une brusque inspiration tandis que la Reine lui mordille l’épaule.

― Au pire, ce n’est nullement différent de tes séances de plaisir solitaire tard le soir dans ta chambre, à crier son nom en jouissant et te sentir pathétiquement honteuse de ton propre désir.

Emma regarde la Reine en clignant des yeux, perplexe. Regina la fusille du regard mais ne lâche pas Emma.

― Si c’est ce que tu veux…

― Je te veux toi, chuchote Emma. Je te veux toute entière.

Elle embrasse de nouveau Regina, sent la Reine lui ôter sa chemise avec une impatience caractéristique, sent les doigts de Regina frémir puis lui effleurer le dessous du sein. Regina bouge si lentement et la Reine si vite que c’est comme être à la fois plongée dans l’eau glacée et embrasée, vouloir désespérément tout savourer et désespérément jouir enfin et Emma tressaille contre la Reine et se retourne dans les bras de Regina pour embrasser la Reine avec force.

Regina émet un soupir offusqué et effleure de ses dents l’arc du cou d’Emma. Celle-ci laisse échapper un embarrassant petit couinement qui fait rire la Reine tandis qu’elle lui ravage les lèvres et glisse une main dans son pantalon.

― Mouillée, ronronne-t-elle en levant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Regina d’un air entendu. Oh, elle nous aime comme ça.

La respiration de Regina se fait haletante contre la colonne vertébrale d’Emma, sa main remonte plus haut, d’un geste vif elle lui dégrafe son soutien-gorge avec les dents. La Reine émet un soupir approbateur, les doigts pressés contre le clitoris d’Emma. Celle-ci se cabre contre elle, le souffle coupé, et Regina murmure :

― Est-ce… ?

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase, les pouces caressant les mamelons d’Emma, le corps pressé contre le sien tandis qu’Emma se tord sous les attentions de son autre moitié.

Tout cela est empreint d’une certaine magie qu’Emma n’a jamais atteinte auparavant, avec la Reine exigeant d’elle de nouvelles sensations à chaque instant tandis que les doigts et les lèvres de Regina effleurent, taquinent et ne forcent jamais. Elle est tiraillée en tous sens, désirant éperdument la friction et les mains qui lui pétrissent la poitrine, éperdument les rudes baisers qu’offre la Reine et la façon dont les dents de Regina lui mordillent le bord de l’oreille. On l’ _explore_ , toute entière exposée aux mains qui la parcourent, et elle ne sait pas quand elle a perdu son jean, mais elle a soudain conscience d’être nue.

La Reine glisse un doigt en elle puis un second, et c’est si soudain qu’Emma gémit et ondule éperdument contre sa main. Elle tient à peine debout à présent, soutenue uniquement par les mains de Regina qui lui soulèvent les fesses pour qu’elle puisse de nouveau nouer les jambes autour de la Reine. Il y a de la résignation là-dedans – dans chacun des gestes incertains de Regina, comme si elle n’était qu’une invitée dans cette pièce au lieu d’une partie d’ _elles_ – ce qui pousse Emma à se pencher en arrière tandis que ses jambes s’enroulent autour de la Méchante Reine pour poser la tête contre l’arc du cou de Regina et l’embrasser éperdument.

― J’ai besoin… J’ai besoin… dit-elle d’une voix haletante en lui mordant la mâchoire avec force. Regina laisse échapper un bruit étranglé.

La Reine leur adresse à toutes deux un sourire en coin, ajoute un troisième doigt et s’enfonce vivement en elle en vrillant les doigts. Emma bouge en rythme avec elle, plonge les talons dans les fesses de la Reine et sent Regina se rapprocher d’un pas en titubant pour donner à la Reine un meilleur accès à Emma.

― Méchante, halète Emma qui s’élève et retombe follement contre la main de la Reine. Toutes les deux.

― Tu m’as percée à jour, dit Regina en mordillant la lèvre d’Emma. Celle-ci attire la lèvre inférieure de Regina dans sa propre bouche en réponse, fait glisser sa langue contre la peau douce et sent une seconde rangée de dents sur ses seins qui la mord douloureusement tandis que les doigts de la Reine accélèrent le mouvement.

Emma est sur le point de basculer, se balance entre les deux femmes tandis que leur bouche la rend folle, fait vibrer sa peau et l’enflamme, fait battre son cœur à coups redoublés. Et puis la main de Regina se glisse encore plus bas et un quatrième doigt – celui de Regina, _oh Seigneur_ – plonge à peine dans l’espace étroit que les autres ont élargi et Emma hurle. 

Son orgasme décolle d’elle comme une fusée, jaillit à travers son corps depuis son centre et explose jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus respirer – ne puisse plus voir, plus penser, plus rien faire d’autre que trembler violemment entre les deux corps qui la maintiennent contre eux et n’ont toujours pas cessé de la toucher. Pendant un instant la Reine esquisse quelques gestes et leurs vêtements disparaissent eux aussi – est-elle juste en train de toutes les dévêtir en passant ? – et de la peau échauffée se presse contre Emma, dont le cœur bat dans les tempes et le corps tremble toujours tandis qu’elle jouit des dernières sensations.

Sa tête retombe en arrière, s’appuie contre le cou de Regina et la réconfortante vibration de son rire. Lorsqu’elle finit par s’en arracher, c’est pour apercevoir la Reine l’index dans la bouche, le reste de sa main encore luisant. Elle arbore un grand sourire félin et satisfait. Emma gémit et se retourne vers Regina.

Et d’une façon ou d’une autre, en quelques minutes elles sont reparties, cette fois guidées en position par l’indomptable Reine, qui est…assise sur la figure d’Emma, naturellement. Emma est allongée sur le lit, les genoux passés sur les épaules de Regina et le visage de celle-ci enfoui entre ses jambes, et elle goûte la Reine et se délecte de la façon dont même elle peut être ramenée sur terre par un usage judicieux des doigts, de la langue et des dents.

Regina, toujours méthodique et efficace, est aussi grandiose que son autre moitié pour hisser Emma jusqu’aux mêmes sommets, et Emma se tend et se cabre contre elle tandis que les cuisses de la Reine claquent contre les côtés de son visage et qu’elle tombe en arrière.

Emma la repousse lorsqu’elle a besoin de respirer et la fait basculer entre ses jambes. Au lieu de cela, la Reine atterrit sur Regina, qui recule d’un bond comme si on l’avait piquée.

― Lâche, dit la Reine d’un ton hautain, l’air absurdement déçue par la réaction de Regina. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t’es pas demandé à quoi ça pourrait ressembler.

― Bien sûr que je ne me le suis pas demandé ! dit Regina avec indignation. Je ne suis pas toi ! Je ne…

Emma se glisse entre elles et l’embrasse, désireuse d’éviter une autre dispute _maintenant_. La Reine change de position sous elles, ses jambes se mêlent à celles d’Emma qui se mêlent à celles de Regina, et tout le monde est soudain entrelacé, Regina accrochée à Emma avec détermination mais la Reine se tordant pour se placer au-dessus d’elles, une silhouette superbe même nue et d’une certaine façon, toujours impérieuse.

Emma se tortille sous Regina pour s’asseoir derrière elle contre la tête du lit et ses doigts dessinent des motifs circulaires à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, de plus en plus près de son clitoris. La Reine a un sourire en coin et se penche en avant pour embrasser Emma, caressant de ses seins ceux de Regina d’un geste faussement involontaire.

Regina laisse échapper un gémissement étranglé et garde les mains raides contre ses flancs, refusant de se rapprocher davantage. Emma observe les deux femmes avec fascination. Avec leur maquillage étalé et estompé et sans leurs vêtements, elles sont parfaitement identiques, longs cheveux noirs, peau mate, lèvres exactement de la même nuance de rose. Mais il est impossible de les confondre – pas lorsque le regard de Regina est chaleureux et celui de la Reine étincelant de danger, pas lorsque la Reine bouge avec la confiance hautaine d’une lionne et Regina avec la grâce et l’énergie contenue d’un chat sauvage. Pas lorsque le moindre geste de Regina a pour but de susciter leur bien-être et ceux de la Reine leur plaisir. C’est une étrange sorte de dualité, idéalement contenue dans la Regina dont Emma est tombée amoureuse, et ensemble ces deux morceaux d’elle demeurent… eh bien, insurpassables.

Le baiser de la Reine est rude et aguicheur, trop long et un rien distrait. Elle se rapproche davantage, va et vient contre la jambe de Regina et garde les mains sur Emma tandis que son corps se colle à celui de Regina, et Emma rit tout bas contre ses lèvres lorsqu’elle sent les mains de Regina se lever enfin d’instinct vers les hanches de la Reine.

La Reine abandonne les lèvres d’Emma et Regina se colle à elle d’un sursaut, l’embrasse avec force et colère comme elle ne l’a jamais fait avec Emma. Son baiser est violent, avide et brûlant, leurs mains se tendent pour s’accrocher l’une à l’autre, et la Reine se retrouve tout à coup sur le dos à côté d’Emma, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres recourbées en un sourire ravi tandis que Regina se penche sur elle et poursuit son assaut furieux.

Celui-ci s’adoucit. Regina n’est pas faite pour la colère et la haine comme l’est son autre moitié, et ses lèvres finissent par ralentir. Ses jambes s’enroulent autour de celles de la Reine, son pouce lui effleure le clitoris et la Reine lui mord l’épaule si fort qu’un sanglot haletant s’échappe des lèvres de Regina et qu’elle bascule en sursaut contre la Reine, renonçant une fois de plus au contrôle. Elle glisse le long de son corps, la Reine fait signe à Emma de s’avancer et soudain un strap-on se balance au bout de ses doigts ( _Comment diable_ , mais Regina ne semble guère surprise de le voir et il devait déjà se trouver quelque part dans la chambre) et il y a encore du mouvement, encore des baisers...

Emma va et vient contre Regina, ses doigts recourbés à l’intérieur de la Reine bougent à chacun de ses allers et retours. Le dos de Regina est collé à la Reine et elle garde les yeux fermés tandis que la Reine sème une traînée de baisers de son oreille à sa mâchoire puis jusqu’à sa nuque. Elles sont trois, jointes en une seule entité, toutes si absorbées l’une par l’autre qu’Emma est incapable de se rappeler où elle commence et où les autres finissent. Elle est submergée, hyper-sensible, et elles jouissent toutes ensemble dans un jaillissement comme une rivière deux fois divisée atteignant le sommet d’une cascade, se fracassant par-dessus bord avec une explosion de magie qu’aucune d’elles ne peut contenir.

* * *

Elle se réveille plus tard dans le soleil de l’après-midi qui inonde la chambre, le bras de chacune des Regina jeté sur elle. Repliés, ils se rejoignent sur sa hanche, la main de Regina sur celle de la Reine. Une masse de cheveux bruns emmêlée repose sur le dos d’Emma, et tandis que celle-ci reste étendue sans bouger, s’efforçant de prolonger ce moment de paix, la tête sur son dos bouge. Regina s’extrait du lit, se passe les doigts dans les cheveux et enroule un bras autour de son abdomen tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Emma l’observe à travers ses paupières entrouvertes, suit des yeux les courbes de son corps et admire la façon dont la chaude lumière du soleil déferle sur Regina. Elle est d’une beauté tellement sidérante, et hier soir (ce matin ? Elle a perdu toute notion du temps) était…

Elle se blottit plus profondément au creux de son oreiller dans une futile tentative pour effacer le sourire rayonnant de son visage. Elle est délicieusement lasse et endolorie, et se sent comme si elle avait fait travailler chacune de ses articulations. La Reine a été sans répit et Regina déterminée à être à sa hauteur, ce qui a laissé Emma… agressivement comblée. A de multiples reprises. Avec assez d’énergie pour leur rendre la politesse, encore et encore.

Ce fut une bonne nuit.

Elle est surprise lorsque quelque chose bouge sous elle – une main. La Reine l’extrait de sous son corps, avec assez de précautions pour penser sans doute qu’Emma dort encore, et celle-ci ne la détrompe pas. Elle n’est pas encore prête à être réveillée et à faire face à… dieu sait ce qui va suivre.

Au lieu de cela, elle observe la Reine tandis que celle-ci traverse la pièce pieds nus, d’un pas toujours impérial et le dos droit, et glisse les bras autour de Regina. Celle-ci soupire et secoue la tête, et la Reine dit :

― C’est pour _ça_ que tu vas faire des manières ?

Regina lève les yeux au ciel mais ne se dégage pas.

― La nuit dernière était pour Emma, dit-elle faiblement.

La Reine murmure une réponse qu’Emma n’entend pas et puis dit :

― J’ai envie de tuer tous ceux qui l’ont touchée un jour.

Ce qui est une sorte de déclaration d’amour, suppose Emma.

Plus surprenant, le rire embarrassé de Regina qui scintille comme de la musique dans la pièce silencieuse.

― Moi aussi, avoue-t-elle en levant un peu les mains pour les poser par-dessus celles de la Reine sur son ventre.

La Reine semble satisfaite lorsqu’elle se penche pour regarder par la fenêtre avec un sourire en coin.

― J’ai déjà changé le dernier en rat.

― Vraiment ?

Regina semble interloquée, presque soucieuse pendant un instant. Puis ses épaules se détendent et elle dit : « Bien ! » avec tant de ferveur qu’Emma serait totalement sur le point d’être charmée de les voir toutes deux de si bonne humeur si elle n’était pas… _Mauvaise nouvelle_ , se force-t-elle à se rappeler. _La reine est mauvaise_.

Mais elle est toujours en train de les observer avec tendresse lorsque la Reine dit :

― Et je me suis occupée de Graham quand il…

Regina se dégage d’un bond comme si elle avait été piquée, et le sourire s’efface des lèvres d’Emma.

― Je t’en prie, ne parle pas de ça, dit Regina d’une voix rauque, se collant à la fenêtre pour s’éloigner de la Reine.

Celle-ci fronce les sourcils, couvrant d’un regard noir la nuque de Regina avec une amère déception. Après un long moment de silence, la conversation abandonnée, elle dépose un baiser sur l’oreille de Regina et un autre sur sa tempe. Regina, debout et silencieuse, accepte les baisers et les bras qui s’enroulent de nouveau autour d’elle. Puis, après un instant de tension, elle se retourne dans les bras de la Reine et l’embrasse avec douceur et précaution.

Lorsqu’elles se séparent, elles se dévisagent toujours d’un air circonspect, et la Reine dit :

― Moi aussi je mourrais pour eux.

― Quoi ?

Regina ne cille pas, toujours prisonnière du regard de la Reine. Aucune des deux ne remarque Emma dans le lit, qui finit par s’asseoir contre ses oreillers, enroulée dans le drap.

Le front de la Reine se plisse.

― Emma. Henri. Je mourrais pour les protéger, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle était prise de court par ses propres mots. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

― On ne s’y attend jamais, murmure Regina en caressant la joue de la Reine – toujours avec précaution, toujours avec douceur – puis elle se glisse hors de son étreinte et se dirige vers la salle de bain de la chambre.

Elle ne se retourne pas une seule fois. Mais la Reine ne quitte pas des yeux le dos de Regina jusqu’à ce que la porte se referme avec un clic.

* * *

La maison est miséricordieusement calme jusqu’au soir. Les autres ont dû interpréter leur toute nouvelle alliance avec la Reine comme un signe que la vie peut enfin reprendre son cours, et il est à la fois hilarant et terrifiant de voir la façon dont les sourcils d’Henri se haussent brusquement lorsqu’il claque la porte d’entrée et trottine jusqu’à la cuisine pour y trouver la Méchante Reine en train de remuer le contenu d’une casserole en tablier zébré de rouge.

― Euh, dit-il d’un ton hésitant. Ce n’est pas une _personne_ qu’il y a dans cette soupe, hein ?

― C’est ta prof de maths, dit Emma.

― C’est de la sauce tomate, rectifie Regina d’un ton malicieux en les frôlant au passage pour embrasser Henri sur la joue. Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon chéri ?

― Ca a été. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez battu Hyde ? Est-ce qu’ _elle_ reste ?

Il observe la Reine à distance, visiblement partagé entre crainte et fascination.

― Est-ce que tu restes ?

― Je ne crois pas que ta tante apprécierait beaucoup.

La Reine se lasse de remuer et laisse la cuiller le faire magiquement toute seule tandis qu’elle erre sans but à travers la pièce. Elle gratifie Emma en passant d’une tape familière sur les fesses, et celle-ci manque de se trancher les doigts au lieu des poivrons.

― J’ai ma crypte. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Henri les regarde en fronçant le nez.

― Alors… Quoi ? Vous êtes toutes amies maintenant ?

― Sans plus, dit Regina dont les joues se colorent.

Emma sourit toute seule et ne dit mot. La Reine glisse un bras autour de la taille de Regina, qui s’écarte d’elle d’un bond et prend sa place devant la soupe.

― Euh. OK.

Henri parcourt de nouveau la pièce des yeux, ébahi.

― Je vais juste… regarder un peu la télé.

― Les devoirs d’abord, aboient en chœur Regina et la Reine. Henri se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et monte à l’étage.

La Reine reste pour le dîner, ricane devant le regard noir de Zelena et fait réellement une conversation polie à une Mary Margaret au regard morose. Henri considère chacune d’elle en clignant des yeux puis contemple son assiette, et David agrippe Neal avec tant de force que celui-ci se met à hurler.

L’un dans l’autre c’est un dîner supportable. Emma observe la Reine après le dîner tandis que celle-ci interroge Henri sur le système digestif et s’éloigne discrètement pour retrouver Regina. Elle s’arrête devant la cuisine en entendant son nom.

― C’est juste que je sais ce que tu ressens pour Emma, dit Mary Margaret d’une voix douce, et Emma s’appuie contre le mur de la cuisine et écoute le bruit de Regina en train de récurer les assiettes.

― Et tu sais comme moi qu’elle a… un faible pour ton autre moitié.

― Et alors ?

Regina semble agacée.

― Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour elle, même… Laisser cette femme rester.

Mary Margaret hésite.

― Je sais que c’est de là que vient cette nouvelle alliance.

― Tu n’as pas la moindre idée d’où vient cette nouvelle alliance, réplique Regina.

Emma jette un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de la pièce pendant un instant, voit Regina figée devant l’évier, la main de Mary Margaret sur le poignet, entend le murmure et recule comme si on l’avait piquée.

― Tu es ma meilleure amie, murmure Mary Margaret. Je ne veux pas te voir sacrifiée sur l’autel de notre pire ennemie.

Emma imagine Regina qui s’affaisse, imagine le malaise qu’elle a réprimé faisant un retour en force. Un paquet de doutes déferle d’un coup sur elle, chacun plus vicieux que le précédent, elle s’éloigne prestement de la cuisine et évite le regard de Regina lorsque celle-ci émerge de la pièce.

― On devrait sortir, dit Regina en posant une main sur l’épaule d’Emma. On a peut-être fermé le portail, mais on ignore combien d’ectoplasmes il reste en ville.

Emma acquiesce, ébranlée.

* * *

La Reine marche à grands pas devant elles, Regina sans se presser à une allure plus calme et Emma a toujours la tête qui tourne. _Sacrifiée à l’autel de notre pire ennemie. Sacrifiée à_ … Regina est allée _en enfer_ pour Emma il y a seulement quelques semaines, et Emma ne s’est jamais demandé si les récentes décisions qu’elle avait prises l’avaient été _pour elle_. Ont-elles réellement établi une sorte de paix, ou Regina joue-t-elle le jeu pour le bien d’Emma ? Regina souffre-t-elle en silence, détestant toujours la Reine et…

Emma prend une profonde inspiration et hâte le pas, regardant à la ronde presque désespérément à la recherche d’un ectoplasme pour la distraire. Un mouvement éclair se produit sur leur droite, et elle s’écrie : « Attention ! » avant de voir qu’il ne s’agit que d’un chat.

Regina et la Reine la regardent toutes deux en clignant des yeux, le front plissé, et Emma laisse échapper un petit rire.

― Euh, je veux dire, attention quand vous passez devant cette vitrine.

Elle désigne du pouce le magasin de vêtements devant elles, avec la même robe de mariée exposée dans la vitrine depuis trente ans maintenant.

― Vous connaissez cette ville. Ils croient que tous ceux qui s’arrêtent devant vont se marier.

Regina fronce les sourcils.

― Emma, tu vas bien ? Tu n’as rien dit de toute la soirée.

― Elle était occupée à planifier notre mariage, persifle la Reine. Pas question que je sois en blanc !

Regina l’ignore.

― Emma ?

― Ca va.

Emma serre les poings contre son pouce.

― Je pensais juste à… ce qui va se passer maintenant.

― Et tu t’es décidée pour un mariage à trois ? dit la Reine, mais le regard de Regina affiche un début de compréhension.

― Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien encore se passer maintenant ?

― Eh bien, dit Regina.

Elle inspire rapidement puis expire deux fois plus lentement tandis que son regard croise celui de la Reine et ne le lâche plus.

― Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu restes dans la crypte. Ou… Ou dans cette ville tout court.

― _Quoi_ ? demande la Reine, et Emma se fait toute petite, peu désireuse de mêler ses propres craintes à la conversation et de mettre Regina encore plus mal à l’aise.

― Ca y est ? Tu recommences à essayer de te débarrasser de moi ?

La voix de Regina est précautionneuse, chargée d’émotion.

― Je n’ai pas le choix. Ca ne peut pas durer, _Votre Majesté_. Combien de temps… avant que tu nous laisses de nouveau tomber ?

― _Vous laisser tomber_ , répète la Reine avec une ironie amère. Parce que c’est _toujours_ de vous qu’il s’agit.

― Tu ne peux pas changer. Je sais que tu ne peux pas changer.

Regina s’appuie contre la vitrine, soudaine incarnation de la lassitude.

― Tu as perdu tout ce qui en toi aurait pu te faire désirer la rédemption ou l’amour davantage que la haine. Et ce n’est que… Ce n’est qu’une question de temps maintenant. Combien de temps avant que tu ne décourages Henri de croire en toi ? Avant que tu blesses Emma et qu’elle ne s’en remette pas ? Avant que tu nous trahisses tous pour le pouvoir ou la vengeance ou… Juste parce que tu es ainsi faite ?

Sa voix est tremblante, ses yeux baissés, et la Reine la fusille du regard avec un mépris incrédule.

― Je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser de nouveau. Je ne veux pas voir ce que tu vas nous faire.

― Je t’en prie, ricane la Reine, tout aussi blessée. Tu voulais que je m’en aille depuis le début. Crois-tu pouvoir enrober cela de belles paroles et te prétendre _désintéressée_ ? Tu n’as aucun courage, Regina. Tu as peur de ce que nous pouvons être toutes ensemble.

― J’ai peur que tu nous brises le cœur, chuchote Regina. Je veux juste… Tu peux aller dans un autre royaume. Va… Subjuguer et faire ce que tu as à faire et reviens nous rendre visite, je m’en moque. Mais on ne peut pas te dresser à bien te conduire.

― Je ne suis pas un animal ! gronde la Reine, et elle n’en a jamais autant eu l’air, les lèvres retroussées contre ses dents, le regard sauvage et les doigts à demi recourbés comme des griffes.

― Je ne suis pas une _bête_ qu’on peut dresser, mettre en cage ou abattre. Tu n’as pas le droit de m’utiliser et ensuite de me rejeter _encore_. Emma…

Elle se tourne d’un air suppliant vers Emma, son alliée toute désignée.

Quelque chose bouge de nouveau à l’endroit d’où le chat est sorti, et Emma se force à en détourner les yeux pour contempler les deux femmes en face d’elle. Et elle ne parvient à penser qu’à Mary Margaret, si certaine que Regina s’est embarquée là-dedans pour lui faire plaisir.

― Je…

Elle les contemple à tour de rôle : le visage angoissé et résolu de Regina, l’air furieux et horrifié de la Reine.

― C’est à vous de régler ça entre vous. Pas à moi. Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décisions à votre place.

Les yeux de la Reine flamboient et ceux de Regina s’éteignent.

― Alors c’est fini. Tu vas me congédier. Je ne représente donc _rien_ pour toi ? exige de savoir la reine, s’adressant à Regina.

― Ce que tu représentes pour moi n’a pas d’importance, dit Regina d’une voix étranglée. Il faut que je fasse ce qu’il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Et je sais que tu ne peux aller contre ta nature que jusqu’à un certain point. Je veux…

― Arrête de prétendre que c’est _noble_ de ta part ! aboie la Reine, et Regina tressaille. Croyais-tu avoir une plus grande légitimité après avoir couché avec moi ?! Croyais-tu qu’ensuite j’allais me plier à tes désirs ? Je te fais _horreur_. Tu l’as dit. Tu veux que je disparaisse !

― Ceci, dit une voix derrière elles, furieuse et glaciale, est une chose que nous avons en commun.

― Hyde.

Emma fait volte-face. Elles ont été tellement absorbées par les ectoplasmes et le portail qu’elles l’ont mis de côté pour s’en occuper un autre jour. Il n’est pas une menace, pas sans son armée, et elle est surprise de voir qu’il tente même de les affronter.

Il tient une arme à feu – un modèle désuet qui ressemble plus à une pièce de musée qu’à une arme – mais ce qui incite Emma à y regarder à deux fois est la façon dont celle-ci _ondule_ presque lorsqu’il actionne le chien. Il y a là quelque chose de surnaturel. La Reine hausse un sourcil, nullement impressionnée, et Regina se contente de lui adresser un regard noir.

― Vous permettez ? Ceci est une conversation privée.

― Vous avez fermé mon portail. Vous m’avez pris mes serviteurs et vous m’avez _piégé_ dans cette friche oubliée de tous.

Le visage de Hyde est tordu, à peine reconnaissable. Son corps lui-même semble affaibli par la fermeture du portail, comme si un seul coup pouvait le faire tomber en poussière.

― Et _vous_. Nous avions un accord.

La Reine hausse les épaules, les yeux brillants d’amusement.

― L’accord est rompu.

― _Garce_ !

Hyde fait feu.

Elles projettent un bouclier magique, toutes les trois simultanément – et pendant un instant, c’est tout aussi grisant que cela l’était auparavant, quand elles n’étaient rien d’autre que magie et feu et qu’il n’y avait aucun doute – et leur magie flambe, vive, brillante et forte devant elles.

La balle traverse la magie comme une perceuse le métal, en se forant un passage à travers l’énergie pure avec de grandes gerbes d’étincelles. Hyde a un rire dément.

― Avez-vous cru que je ne pourrais pas vous arrêter ? Avez-vous cru que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous me trahissiez ?

Il tire encore, encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce que les balles creusent un trou dans leur magie et fondent sur la Reine.

Elles ne l’atteignent jamais.

Plus précisément, elles ne l’atteignent jamais parce que quelqu’un d’autre s’interpose soudain entre elle et les balles.

Celles-ci percutent Regina avec tant de force que l’une d’elles ressort tout droit de son dos, manquant de peu la Reine, qui regarde Regina bouche bée tandis que celle-ci s’effondre, plie sous le choc et tombe à la renverse, les yeux écarquillés et surpris. Emma la regarde fixement. Incapable de penser, de se concentrer, de respirer, elle se retourne comme possédée pour se jeter sur le visage satisfait de Hyde, pleine de rage, de chagrin et d’horreur.

Son poing entre en contact avec le visage de Hyde et celui-ci est réduit à néant, juste comme ça, un tas de cendres pas tout à fait humaines sous ses doigts. Ce n’est pas assez. Elle a envie de… Elle a besoin de faire _mal_ à quelqu’un, oh Seigneur, _Regina_ –

Une partie d’elle-même ne peut y croire. Regina est invincible. Regina a frôlé la mort un plus grand nombre de fois que quiconque ne devrait pouvoir y survivre, mais… _Mais peut-être n’était-ce pas Regina la battante. Peut-être est-ce…_

Regina est à terre à présent, étendue, le haut du corps reposant dans le giron de la Reine. Celle-ci la regarde toujours avec ébahissement, bouche bée et l’air incrédule, et la main de Regina est posée avec légèreté sur sa joue. Emma se laisse tomber à leurs côtés, prend l’autre main de Regina, écoute son pouls qui ralentit, laisse échapper un sanglot étranglé.

― Je croyais que tu voulais ma mort, dit la Reine d’une voix sans expression. Je croyais que tu…

― Tu… fais partie… de moi, parvient à dire Regina en crachant du sang, et Emma sanglote de nouveau, sent les doigts dans les siens se raidir puis redevenir flasques sous l’effort.

― Je voulais… te sauver, dit-elle d’une voix sifflante, attirant la Reine vers elle d’une main mal assurée jusqu’à ce qu’elle baisse la tête.

― Pardon.

― Non. Non, non, non ! Je te l’interdis.

La voix de la Reine ressemble presque à celle d’une enfant en cet instant, comme une petite fille qui a perdu pour la première fois et ne parvient pas à se faire à l’idée.

― Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Emma, aide-moi !

Elle inonde de magie les blessures de Regina et Emma se joint à elle, sent la magie faire long feu et s’écarter de la substance que contenaient les balles.

― Ca ne marche pas. Ca ne…

Ceci ne peut être la fin. Une douzaine de scènes défilent devant les yeux d’Emma -- _Vous êtes la mère biologique d’Henri ?_ Puis _Je crois qu’il faut que nous parlions à notre fils_ , et _Emma, vous valez mieux que ça_ , et les yeux brillants de Regina quand elle regardait Emma ces derniers mois – et Emma pleure sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Elle ne reverra plus jamais ces yeux brillants. Regina ne va plus jamais – elle va être _partie_ d’une façon dont même sa scission n’avait pu les priver d’elle, elle va être perdue pour toujours et Emma refuse de la perdre. Non. Non ! Sa magie déferle d’elle et glisse sur les blessures de Regina, de l’huile sur l’eau, rendant ridicule son incapacité à faire davantage.

― Regina. Regina, oh Seigneur. Ne me quitte pas, supplie-t-elle, la Reine tremblant à ses côtés d’émotions qu’Emma est incapable d’identifier.

Regina leur sourit tandis que ses yeux papillonnent et finissent par se fermer.

― Je t’aime, dit-elle à l’une d’elles ou à toutes les deux, serrant la main d’Emma d’un geste presque imperceptible. Son autre main touche la joue de la Reine, l’attire insensiblement vers elle et elle pose les lèvres sur le front de la Reine en un tendre baiser avant de retomber en arrière…

… Et de voler en éclats de lumière multicolores, dont des anneaux explosent de l’endroit où elle a embrassé la Reine et la fragmentent en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs et de lumières fracturées.

― Regina ! crie Emma terrifiée, remplie d’espoir et de désespoir, mais son corps a disparu et des éclats de lumière dansent autour d’elles comme s’ils avaient été libérés.

Et ils s’assemblent autour de la Reine, qui lève la tête et les contemple émerveillée, qui tend les mains pour les saisir et la terre tremble toujours de la puissance de de ce qui était… _le baiser du grand amour_? Emma s’interroge, et ses larmes sont séchées par le vent qui tourbillonne autour d’elles.

Un kaléidoscope de lumière brisée danse sur place et vole vers la Reine, la couvre de ce qui ressemble à du verre, se plaque sur elle comme de vibrantes écailles sur sa peau, son visage et ses yeux. Elle ne les gratte pas, n’essaie pas de résister, se contente de tendre les mains et d’attendre.

Elle laisse échapper un cri de joie tandis qu’Emma attend, tandis que l’iridescence qui a été Regina est absorbée par sa peau et puis le cri se transforme également. La Reine – non, ce n’est plus la Reine désormais, pas avec ces yeux qu’Emma _connaît_ et qui lui ont manqué si férocement sans qu’elle en dise rien – crie toujours mais c’est un cri de douleur à présent, Regina dans une robe de Méchante Reine sanglote tournée vers le ciel, et Emma la prend dans ses bras et l’embrasse tandis qu’elle tremble.

* * *

La maison est une zone sinistrée. Emma s’est toujours dit qu’elle était trop sombre – elle enviait la grande résidence lumineuse de Regina – mais à présent elle est oppressante et il y a des crottes de rat _partout_. Elle fronce les sourcils devant une bouteille de rhum dans un placard de la cuisine, le bouchon couvert de traces de dents, et se rembrunit davantage à la vue du sac poubelle grignoté qui s’est répandu dans toute la pièce.

La dernière goutte est de trouver le rat niché dans le tiroir qu’elle a négligé de fermer complètement avant sa dernière sortie.

― Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours _comme ça_ maintenant ? demande-t-elle en jetant une poignée de vieux t-shirts à la poubelle tandis que le rat couine en réponse.

― Je retourne au loft. Tu pourras… t’occuper de tout ça quand tu finiras par retrouver forme humaine.

Elle sort de la maison d’un pas rageur, les quelques possessions épargnées par le rat dans un sac. Au moins n’ont-ils essentiellement fait que squatter cette maison et n’a-t-elle pas à s’en soucier à long terme, parce que _putain_ , elle en a bel et bien fini avec ce chapitre de sa vie.

Regina ne l’a pas appelée depuis cette première nuit où elle l’a ramenée à la maison en répondant aux regards inquisiteurs de tout le monde par des hochements de tête :

― C’est fini, avait-elle murmuré, Hyde est parti. Regina est…

― Maman, avait dit Henri le premier, et il l’avait prise dans ses bras, suivi de Mary Margaret, Zelena l’avait embrassée sur la joue et Regina avait accepté le tout en silence. Elle avait prétendu être épuisée et gagné l’étage, et Emma n’est toujours pas sûre de savoir si elle… Si Regina voulait qu’elle la suive.

C’est pourquoi elle ne l’avait pas fait. Et cela fait à présent une journée qu’elle traîne chez Mary Margaret en attendant un coup de fil qui n’est pas venu, et Regina lui manque tellement qu’elle n’a pas fermé l’œil la nuit dernière. Elle a contemplé le plafond en se demandant si les dernières semaines ont été une hallucination au lieu de…

Elle freine brutalement et fait faire demi-tour à sa voiture, rebrousse chemin jusqu’au coin de la rue et en direction de la maison de Regina.

Il fait déjà noir dehors, vingt-quatre heures entières se sont écoulées depuis que Regina a retrouvé sa complétude. Henri a envoyé un SMS à Emma un peu plus tôt pour lui demander quand elle passerait et il ouvre à présent la porte avec soulagement.

― Elle est toujours en haut, dit-il, l’air malheureux. Elle est sortie ce matin, a préparé le petit-déjeuner et a pris le bébé un petit moment, mais ensuite elle a dit qu’elle était de nouveau fatiguée et elle n’est pas redescendue depuis.

― Que s’est-il passé hier soir ? demande Zelena, le regard aiguisé, et Emma ne répond pas.

Au lieu de cela, elle monte l’escalier sous le regard d’Henri et de Zelena, et se glisse en silence dans la chambre de Regina.

― Je n’ai pas envie de parler, Zelena ! dit la voix de Regina provenant de sous un tas de couvertures, et Emma réprime un sourire au ton geignard de sa voix.

― C’est moi, dit-elle à la place, et Regina ne répond pas, mais les couvertures se déplacent et un espace lui est dégagé sur le lit.

Emma se glisse dans le lit à ses côtés, passe les bras autour de la taille de Regina, celle-ci recule pour se coller à elle et son corps se détend de nouveau à son contact. Emma lui caresse les cheveux et respire son odeur, se rappelant une fois de plus que Regina est réelle et bien vivante dans ses bras.

Regina est toujours muette, bien que ses mains maintiennent en place celles d’Emma, et celle-ci se risque à demander :

― Qu’est-ce que ça fait ?

― Le silence, murmure Regina.

Et il y a une tristesse dans sa voix qui incite Emma à resserrer son étreinte autour d’elle.

― C’est le silence.

― Il n’y a plus… Deux parties de toi en conflit ? demande timidement Emma, ignorant jusqu’où elle peut se permettre d’aller. 

Regina secoue la tête.

― Non. Je n’ai… même plus du tout l’impression d’être coupée en deux.

La voix de Regina est chargée d’émotion et de larmes, et le sentiment de perte qu’elle y entend fait mal à Emma sans qu’elle puisse le comprendre.

― C’est une bonne chose, non ? dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de Regina. Tu n’as plus à lutter sans arrêt. Et moi qui pensait qu’en réalité cette scission, c’était juste pour pouvoir tester ce que ça donnait de coucher avec toi-même.

Ce qui lui vaut un rire mouillé. Regina se retourne dans ses bras pour la considérer d’un œil faussement sérieux.

― Tu as beaucoup de chance, dit-elle avec solennité.

Emma rit de soulagement – moitié qu’elles soient toujours… ce qu’elles sont… et moitié que Regina soit encore capable d’en plaisanter – et Regina l’embrasse, longuement, intensément, et de tout son cœur.

― Que vont-ils penser de moi ? chuchote-t-elle lorsqu’elle s’écarte.

Le cœur d’Emma vibre encore à cause du baiser et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre.

― Penser de toi ? répète-t-elle.

― Quand ils sauront que je l’aimais.

Le regard de Regina se dévoile, révélant la peur et l’incertitude, puissantes et braquées sur elle-même.

― Comment puis-je aimer cette partie de moi-même et être toujours…

Sa voix se perd, son regard devient vague et ses doigts se crispent sur le ventre d’Emma.

C’est donc pour cela qu’elle se cache, terrifiée que les autres puissent apprendre la vérité. Emma pose le pouce sur les lèvres de Regina, suit leur contour, dessine une ligne qui descend jusqu’à son menton, sa poitrine et son cœur.

― Je ne crois pas… Je ne crois pas que ce soit mal de ressentir ça pour la Méchante Reine. Elle t’a protégée pendant longtemps.

― Elle a commis des atrocités.

― Oui. 

Les braises flambent et meurent en un instant dans le regard de Regina, incertain et suppliant sous celui d’Emma.

― Mais elle fait partie de ce qui te définit à présent. Et toi…

Emma caresse la poitrine de Regina là où se trouve son cœur, embrasse son sein qui le recouvre et cherche les mots justes.

― Tu es quelqu’un de bien, dit-elle, répétant les mots que lui a adressés Regina dans un paisible appartement new-yorkais.

Ils avaient été renversants même à cette époque-là, et Emma n’avait su comment réagir à une telle déclaration de la part de quelqu’un dont elle n’avait jamais pensé qu’elle croyait vraiment au bien et au mal.

― Tu es un héros maintenant, et cette part obscure en toi… Elle y contribue aussi.

― Je ne sais pas, dit Regina, la voix chargée de larmes. Je ne sais pas comment je peux me considérer comme quelqu’un de bien tout en sachant que je suis aussi _elle_. Je ne sais pas comment je peux être quelqu’un de bien tout en l’ayant de nouveau en moi.

― Parce qu’elle n’est pas entièrement maléfique, murmure Emma. Il ne suffit pas de te couper en deux, tu te souviens ? Il n’y a pas vraiment une « elle » qui a commis tout ce qu’a commis la Reine. Il n’y a que toi.

Regina secoue la tête, le visage empreint de désespoir.

― Si c’est vrai… Comment puis-je ne serait-ce que m’aimer moi-même sans être un monstre ?

― Je t’aime.

Emma pose la main sur la joue de Regina, la guide pour croiser son regard.

― Toute entière. Tout ce que peut avoir de formidable et de terrible la femme qu’est Regina Mills.

La Méchante Reine et la femme qu’elle a engendrée, leur passif et leur histoire, la guerre éternelle entre le bien et le mal qui ont produit la femme par laquelle elle est inexorablement attirée. Emma baisse la tête, intimidée par la hardiesse de sa déclaration, et regarde Regina à travers ses cils.

― Est-ce que ça aide ?

Regina scrute son visage, capte son regard et expire une bouffée d’air chaud contre les lèvres d’Emma.

― Je crois, chuchote-t-elle. Et dans son sourire, la tristesse se mêle à l’espoir.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. 
> 
> Si vous souhaitez soutenir l’auteur, Coalitiongirl, afin qu’elle puisse continuer à passer tout ce temps à écrire de longues et fabuleuses fics Swanqueen, vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur son Tumblr et lui offrir un café ;-)


End file.
